Real Life
by blondi51
Summary: Kagome is left motherless and her father goes to prison because he is at fault. Now alone she takes a not so glamorous job. But what happens when she meets the guy of her dreams and they both don't reveal two HUGE secrets? Inuxkag mirXsan and more!
1. Hitting The floor

Okay so here's a new fic called "Real Life" Well basically Kagome's dad killed her mother 5 years ago and they are moving to a new town. He gets caught and she learns of many people's secrets and the one person she loves finds out hers.

Right now they are moving into their new home in Tokyo. It's present time. She's a senior in high school. Well let's start it from here.

* * *

**Chappie one: ****Hitting the floor**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi trudged up the walk to her new home, with two huge suitcases in grasp. 'Okay so it's a little beat up but it's better than nothing.' She dropped her bags on the porch making the dirt scatter and turned to see her father leaning on the truck.

"What you lookin at? Are you gonna get those bags or am I gonna have to make you!" She cringed at his tone and walked to get the rest of the baggage with her head down, avoiding his devilish glare.

"Put your head up. Stop acting like you have such a fucking miserable life." The young Miko nodded and grabbed the last two suitcases. Just as soon as she had grabbed them, there was a screeching behind her. Turning to look, she saw a huge moving van.

'Since when did we rent an unfurnished house?' Her thoughts quickly diminished as the man jumped out and came towards them. "Mr. Higurashi?" Her father nodded and went towards him. "We're here with your delivery." "Thank you."

"We have some other men to help move it in if you're willing to…" Kagome took her gaze off of a pebble she was staring at meaninglessly to see the man was staring at…her. Her father looked at her and glared daggers. "You were saying?" He said in an irritated tone.

"Oh yes...I'm sorry your daughter's beautiful. She is your daughter right?" Her father nodded unapprovingly. "Yeah she's mine. As for the other part, I'm going to have to disagree." The man's dark purple eyes looked at her with concern.

Another guy came behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "So? Do ya need us?" "Oh um..." He looked at Kagome's father for an answer. "Yes. Kagome will tell you where to put it. I have to run to the store." She let out a light sigh of relief before her father got in the truck.

"Okay you heard him. Get the others and get the stuff unloaded." He nodded and took off behind the van as her father pulled out of the driveway and took off down the quiet neighborhood road.

Kagome turned to the man behind her and looked at his face thoroughly. He had these beautiful violet eyes and a welcoming smile. "So miss, where did you come from?" She smiled back a perfect smile. "From a small town far away. Well my father travels so we didn't really come from anywhere. But our home town is Rioga. We have some relatives here though." "Really? That's good." He smiled and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"A pretty girl like you deserves more than that. Does he always do that?" Kagome backed away and looked to see a teenager that looked just like the man in front of her. "Father. Leave the poor girl alone."

"She is quite a piece of eye candy isn't she?" The teen nodded and came closer. Close enough for Kagome to see that he had his hair pulled back in a low pony tail and that he had his ears pierced three times. Two on the left and one on the right. 'Funny how I notice the stupidest things.' She sighed to herself.

"She is father. Kami, why did I have to get that lecherous trait from you?" They both smiled and walked away to get the furniture. Kagome told them where the stuff went then after about 4 hours they left. Her father wasn't home yet. She lay down on her bed that was already made. 'I'd rather go to hell before I ever get worried about him again.'

* * *

_Flashback._

"_I don't wanna see you again!" Kagome's mother yelled at the top of her lungs. A young Kagome came down the hallway to see my very drunk father being corner by my mother. "Dammit! I can't stay with one bitch! Don't you fucking get that?" _

_Her mother ran to the room crying, tears gushing from her coffee colored eyes. Lately she had cried a lot. Kagome's dad always came home drunk or her mom came home and caught him with other women. The young miko knew that. She WAS in 7th grade after all. But this time instead of worrying about her upset mother, she saw her father dizzy and holding his head._

_At school they had learned that people died from drinking too much. So Kagome ran to her room and cried herself to sleep worrying about him. A few hours later she woke up with tear stained cheeks to her mother's cries for help. Kagome ran out and saw her enraged father kicking her and punching her. She yelled for him to stop but he kept going, ignoring her soft voice. She went to the phone quickly and called 911. They arrived 10 minutes later. 4 hours later Kagome Higurashi was motherless... _

_End flashback._

* * *

'Ever since then he's beaten me and told me not to tell. Father told the cops he found mom in the alley. They believed him.' She turned on her side and yawned, opening her eyes slowly.

'Maybe I can actually get a good night sleep before I start school tomorrow.' The 17 year old Kagome had registered herself that morning and it wasn't easy. Her father wouldn't register her. He said it was all her responsibility if she wanted to go. Just as soon as she opened them she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to a much need rest.

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

Kagome jumped up to the sound of her alarm clock. 'Too early!' Sleepily, she drug herself out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. 'Dad's at work. Thank Kami.' On her way she grabbed a clean towel out a box yet to be unpacked and placed it on the bathroom counter. The house looked ordinary on the outside but it was luxury on the inside.

She looked at the Jacuzzi bathtub then the separate shower. 'Shower. Too late for a bath.' After stripping herself of all clothing, she opened the glass door and stepped in. Very carefully, she turned the knob until it was warm and steamy. Kagome ran her long raven hair under the nozzle and shampooed and conditioned it then grabbed the soap and scrubbed her body down, shaved then stood under the shower head. After she was rinsed off completely she hopped out of the warm shower and put the fluffy towel around her soaking wet body.

'What should I wear? Oh I know!' Kagome walked to her closet where she had all of her clothes neatly hung up, which had been done as the moving men were bringing stuff in. She searched and searched through and finally grabbed a black mini skirt and a red halter top. 'I'm so glad this school doesn't give a shit what you wear at all.'

Then she went to her drawers and grabbed a black halter bra and a pair of boy shorts. 'Dad never let me wear thongs. I could sneak them, it's not like he does the laundry or anything.' Kagome slipped on her clothes and went to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal and gobbled it down.

She reluctantly glanced at the clock. '30 minutes left.' The school was only about 5 minutes away if she walked quickly. She walked in the bathroom and blow dried her beautiful long raven hair then lightly curled the ends. Then onto the makeup, just some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. She brushed her white teeth, grabbed her stuff and headed towards school.

About five minutes later she saw the big brown building with a lot of teenagers surrounding it. Closing her big brown eyes, she took a deep breath, let it out, then walked up the brick path to the school. There were so many people there and she couldn't help but look at them as she went by them. What she got in return were some unusual looks by the girls and the guys gave her their smiles.

'Trying to be friendly I guess.' The miko kept walking, holding her stack of notebooks. Just as she carefully started walking up the steps, some girls were coming down. A long black haired one followed by 4 others. She gave Kagome a dirty look with dark cold brown eyes and put her foot out. Before the new student knew what hit her, she was on the ground surrounded by all of her supplies.

"Here let me help you. She's always like that." With brown eyes, she looked up to see the young man who moved her stuff in the day before. "Oh thank you. You go here?" He nodded and smiled. "Are you busy? If not you can come sit with us." She shook her head, long raven hair flailing behind her. "I'm not busy." "Okay. Follow me."

She walked with him towards a tall tree with tables around it. 'How can that girl be such a witch? I have a feeling we're gonna bump heads.' Shaking out of her thoughts, she looked to see if they were to their destination yet. "Well, there's not many of us. Just me and Sango." "Oh that's cool. Better than hanging out with that one mean girl."

The guy stopped in his tracks quickly and searched her face with his eyes. "Did I ever introduce myself to you?" She shook her head. 'I have wondered what his name is.' "Well father said you were Kagome. My names Miroku. Pleasure to meet you."

He grabbed her soft hand and placed a light kiss on it. "Miroku! Can you please stop being a Hentai for once in your life?" A pretty teenage girl said with a very irritated tone. The guy, well Miroku she guessed, got up and put his head down.

"I'm sorry dear Sango. I was just being a gentleman." 'I know that name somewhere…Sango…oh my!' Kagome looked quickly at the girl and she smiled. "Are you Sango Kenshi?" She nodded and looked at her with questionable eyes.

"It's me Sango! Kagome." She jumped up and down and gave her a big hug, making Miroku almost say something but Sango gave him a look. "Kagome! Mom said you were coming but I didn't believe her." She smiled and nodded. "Yeah we're here." "That's awesome. Where's Souta?" "He's with grandma." Sango gave her a look, asking her why. "Long story." She chuckled.

Sango's pleasant smile turned to a frown. "Sango? What's today's date?" Miroku asked her looking at his watch, toying with the buttons on it. "Um…The 26th." Kagome's glowing smile turned to a horrific frown as it hit her hard. 'Mother died 5 years ago today…'

Sango shook her out of suffocating thoughts that were being displayed on the pretty girl's face. "Kag, you okay?" Kagome forced a smile. 'She called me Kag. Mom called me that.' "What's wrong?" She pulled her away by themselves, to get privacy. "So tell me." She had a desperate look in her big light brown eyes.

Her mother had roughly the same color of eyes as Sango, who stood in front of her. You would think their mother's were related but they were best friends for many years. Looking once again at Sango, she sighed. There was no way she was gonna get away with not telling her. "Um…Mom died 5 years ago…today." She looked down then looked back at her with hurt filled eyes. "Oh yes. I'm sorry Kag." She put her arms around her 'cousins' shoulders as tears ran down her cheeks. The bell rang and she reluctantly let go. "She's still with you though." "I know. Thanks Sango." She smiled and ran to grab her things.

The miko tried to cut the thought out of her head for now. Miroku and Sango came back to her and walked in pace with her. "Do you know what classes you have?" A quick nod and she pulled the tiny slip of paper out of her pocket and handed it to her. She looked it over as they walked inside the crowded school.

"You have Girl's Athletics, Science, Math, History, Japanese Literature, Home Economics, then office aid...and finally early release."

"Yeah so what do I have with you two?" Miroku looked at the paper in her hands and studied it. "I have Science, History and Japanese Literature...oh and of course early release" He smiled and she returned it. "I have Girl's Athletics, Science, Japanese Literature, Home Economics and Early Release." "Cool so the only class I won't know anyone in is…3rd and 7th period…and when's lunch?" "Between 3rd and 4th hour, but right now we need to go to the office to get you a locker. Miroku go to class." He nodded and went to grab Sango but she smacked him before he succeeded. "See ya later." He mumbled holding his cheek.

The twosome walked through the halls to the only part of the school that the new student HAD been to; the office. Kagome closely followed Sango into the door. "How can I help you?" The lady asked behind the desk. Sango smiled and leaned on the counter. "My cousin Kagome needs a locker." The two girls called each other cousins, even though they weren't. Their mothers had been as close as sisters when they were growing up so they insisted the two call each other cousins. The lady grabbed under the counter. She pulled out a lock with two little pieces of pieces of paper and handed them to Sango.

"Thank you." "Do you need a tardy slip?" "No. Ms. Rioku will understand." They walked out of the office and Sango stopped. "Okay. This is your lock and this is your combo and your locker number. Its number 283. That's by Rin's locker. Come on." Sango smiled at her and she followed her down a few halls. They finally got to a big, dark red locker. "This is yours." She handed Kagome the piece of paper and the lock. Then she wadded up the other one and threw it in the garbage can on the opposite wall. She put her stuff in neatly, put the lock on and stuck the paper in her pocket. "So, do you wanna go to Athletics?"

Kagome shrugged then nodded. "Sure got to go tomorrow anyways." She followed Sango, yet again, down the long hall until they reached a huge gym. "Miss Rioku!" A middle aged woman with brown shoulder length hair came over. "Sango, were you helping a new student?" The miko watched as Sango nodded and began to introduce her.

"This is Kagome. She's my…cousin." The woman looked at Sango with a smile then shook Kagome's hand. "This way Kagome. Go in that door and on the right there's a door that says office…" Sango waited for her to see if she was paying attention. "Just let Sango show you." They ran to the door together and when they reached the office Sango pulled her in. "Coach T? This is my cousin Kagome. She's new." The man behind the desk stood up and walked over to a huge closet.

"What size? Small, Medium, or Large?" "Small." She answered in a soft voice and he returned with a big bag with a tiger on the front. "What size shoe?" "Um 6." He brought out another sack and handed it to her. Sango said quick thanks and pulled her friend to the locker room. "Sango are you gonna pull me around all day?" "Oh no. Sorry." She let go and went to a black locker. "Kag yours can be right by mine." She pointed to a red one beside hers. "Okay. I take it this is the Tokyo Tigers?" (A/N: LOL) she nodded and started taking her clothes off until she was only in a black sports bra and black boy shorts.

Kagome followed suit and got in some black spandex like shorts with TIGER on the butt and a red tank top with a tiger on the back. "Okay, Sango what is all this for?" She giggled, pointing at the remaining stuff in the bag. "Oh yeah. There's a sweat shirt and sweat pants, a pair of tennis shoes, a rain jacket, socks, and some kneepads and stuff like that." "Wow. They really get into it don't they?" "Yep they're big on sports." After the rest of the stuff was unpacked and put in the locker, neatly.

Sango waited patiently for her then they went back to the big gym. "Sango!" A girl with red pigtails jumped up and down and ran over to them. "Hey Ayame!!" The girl smiled in Kagome's direction with questionable green eyes. "Hi! Who are you?" "Kagome. I'm Sango's cousin." She nodded then looked towards the middle of the gym where everyone was getting basketballs. "Come on you guys! Don't wanna miss out on some hoops!" She grinned and ran with them following behind.

* * *

Later at lunch

* * *

"Miroku!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs as she put her tray by him. This caused Kagome to jump and look at him for a reaction. Sango's face was red. She looked pissed. Or maybe she was just blushing. 'Haha funny.' Kagome thought to herself with a laugh. Miroku looked at Sango with fake innocence in his eyes. "Sango? What did I-" "DON'T EVEN MIROKU!" Kagome started laughing and he put his head down and smirked.

She grabbed her tray and scooted closer to Kagome. This caused her to laugh even harder. "You okay Sango?" She managed to get out. "Yeah. Miroku's always being a lecher." Kagome thought and remembered the day before. "His dad said he got it from him." Miroku looked away from the table and held back from laughing. "Yep it's a 'lecherous' curse…just like his hand." Sango smiled sarcastically at him and got up to dump her tray leaving almost everything on it. 'Had to make a good exit. Haha.'

Kagome laughed lightly to herself then felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to jump. She turned to see a guy standing behind her, with the iciest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"You the new girl, Kagome?" Kagome nodded and he smiled, his small fangs visible. "Hi, I'm Koga. How you like your first day?" "It's pretty good. Lots of people here." He nodded quickly. "What's your next class?"

"History, how about you?" "Me too." Some guys came walked over by them, just because of the guy that was talking to her. 'Look like the football players.' They all had on Black jackets with a number on the back. "Oh hey guys." Koga greeted the guys with a cool handshake or a huggish thing. She had no idea what the hell you'd call it.

They looked at Kagome and then back to him. "Oh yeah this is Kagome." They all nodded without saying a word. "Don't even try it guys. She's mine. Well I'll see you next hour okay?" "Okay. Bye." "Bye." He walked off leaving Kagome alone with Miroku, who seemed utterly speechless.

"Miroku?" He looked at her, shook his head and got up to go outside. She shook her head, put her hair behind her ear and went outside going to the tree where she saw them earlier. "Sango!" Kagome yelled to her and she ran over, smiling. "Yeah?" "Why's Miroku mad at me?" Sango glared at the boy coming behind her.

"Miroku! Why are you mad at Kagome?" "I'm not! She just was…talking to Koga and the other guys. I figured you told her already." Sango turned to her cousin without a smile. "Kagome, listen don't try to get tangled up in that area okay?" "Why?" Kagome asked her. Sango looked at her with certain seriousness in her eyes.

"I know from past experience okay?" Kagome wanted to know what happened badly but she shut up and followed them to the picnic table.

The once talkative three, sat there in almost complete silence. Even Miroku wasn't being a lecher. After what seemed like an eternity the bell finally rung to signal to get to 4th hour. Kagome ran to her locker and Miroku walked with her to history.

The new girl went in and sat in an empty seat and everyone's eyes darted to her. Koga came in a minute later and sat in the desk by her. He grinned and Miroku shook his head. 'Well he probably didn't do it to Sango; one of the other guys probably did so I can still talk to him.' Kagome decided just in time because he opened his mouth. "So Kagome, I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?"

'Oh shit. Well it wouldn't hurt to go out with him right? I mean I am a senior and I should go out with a guy this year.' She bit her lip lightly but answered quickly. "No Why Koga?" "Do you wanna go to dinner?" She smiled perfectly and nodded.

"That'd be fun." "Okay, well, where do you live?" She tried to remember. 'Dad will probably be working late or something so I guess I can tell him.' "Umm…it's only 5 minutes away from here. Its 932 west hayumi street" He nodded. "Okay Ill pick you up at 7:00. It's Friday so do you have a curfew?"

"Um well yeah. Dunno when." He smiled and waved to his friends on the other side of the room. "I got to go over there so I'll see you after class." "Okay." He got up and walked away leaving Kagome with a slight smile.

Miroku came over to her, with a look of concern on his face. "What was that about?" "Umm…well-" She was interrupted by the teacher calling her name. Hesitantly, she got up and went up to the desk. "They need you at the office." The miko nodded and walked out the loud room into the now quiet hallway. She went down to the office and opened the glass door.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome nodded wondering what they wanted. "Here." She handed the phone to her and she automatically put it up to her ear. "Hello?" "Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" "Yes?" "This is the Tokyo police department. We have a Lee Higurashi here. He says you're his daughter." "Yes. What's this about?" She asked panicking. "Well we have some witnesses that your father has killed a woman named Keri Higurashi 5 years ago. We need you down here immediately."

* * *

END OF LOOOOONG CHAPPIE 1

Okay that's it for this chappie. How's it going so far? Hope you like it! WELLLLLLL,

Please review!!

NEXT CHAPPIE REVIEW:

Kagome goes down for questioning and the thing that changes everything happens. What will she do when she can't find a job? And What about Koga? Well wait to see!


	2. Questions and Answers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters even though it'd be so coolio!

Hey my peoples. Okay Sorry if this takes forever to get posted. I hate typing plus my brother is watching a movie right by me and I get distracted easily. But anyways here's the

Thankies:

**Alisson: yeah I know but I may start another one revolving around it but I don't have a plot or anything for it so if you want you can give me a suggestion.**

**Demonpriestess07: Thank you SO much! I'm glad that I got that reaction! Thanks lots! **

**Thebitchthatlovesthebrothers: Thanks a lot! They all have their own secrets and her dad just got caught with one of his.**

**Superstitious: Thanks lots. Yeah they're Inu/Kag and San/Mir. Some others later but if I tell it won't be a surprise! **

**InuandKagomeforever: lol. Yeah I know, Kagome has a sucky life right now but it will change. Well maybe….MUHAHAHAHAH! No I'm not that evil.**

**AngelXofXpeace: Okay, okay, here it is! Sorry it took so long!**

**Michael22: Thanks I try my best! Here's another chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Okay ALSO: Everyone in this fic are miko, youkai, Hanyou etc.**

**So Sango knows she is from a long line of demon exterminators and Miroku knows he's from a long line of Monks.**

**Kagome knows she Miko and Kouga knows he's from a wolf youkai tribe. They have the power things. Like the youkai can smell hear good etc. but they can hide their looks with a concealment thing if they want. But many don't. **

**ONWARD WITH THE FIC!!**

* * *

**CHAPPIE 2: ****Questions and Answers**

* * *

Kagome felt tears run down her face as the officer hung up on the other line. She gave the phone to the woman and walked out without saying a thing more. 'This has to be a dream! What am I going to do?' She asked herself. She quickly got knocked out of her thoughts as someone ran into her. She looked up and saw Miroku with a big smile on his face. "Hey kagome, where you going? Skipping school?" Kagome just sighed. She knew he meant well but she had so much going on in her mind.

"Hello? Kagome, are you okay?" She shook her head and felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at Miroku. His jaw dropped. "Did I hurt you when I bumped in you? Cause I didn't mean to I was coming around the corner and you were right there, I didn't-" "No that's not it…" She said trying to get this conversation to stop.

"Oh I know! Well Sango gets REALLY cranky and sad sometimes and she says it's her 'Time' so is that it?" Kagome shook her head at the naive monk. "It's my dad Miroku…he's in…I have to go. Sorry." She said as she quickly went around him and ran towards the exit.

She held in her tears through the twisted hallways until she reached the doors. She pushed open the heavy doors and let the tears fall, not because she was worried about losing her father, but because he was the last thing she had left.

'Why am I crying?' She asked herself, tears still streaming down her cheeks. 'Mother, I have to do this for mother.' She thought quickly regaining her composure. She walked towards the bus stop waiting bench on the corner. There was a little map by where it listed the addresses of the businesses.

She searched for the police station and looked on the map realizing it was only a few blocks away. She began walking down the road with water still running from her orbs. 'Why…'

* * *

With Sango and Miroku

* * *

"Yes, she has to come to the office." Miroku said charming the new teacher into letting her out of class. As soon as they got away from the classroom she turned to him. Her brown eyes looked at him disapprovingly. "Why'd you lie baka?" He looked at her with nervousness, which was quite unusual for him. "It's Kagome she-"

"What happened to her Miroku?! You didn't do anything did you?!" She was fuming, her cheeks dark red. He shook his head quickly. "No. She had to go to the office and I needed to go to the bathroom. So I was gonna walk by to see if she was okay. So I turned the corner and we ran into each other, she was very upset and crying. She said something about her dad and left." Sango's eyes softened. "Poor Kag, we have to find her and-"

She was interrupted by the principal tapping her on the shoulder. "Planning on cutting class?" Miroku looked at the ground holding in a laugh and Sango glared at the authority figure without thinking. "My cousin needs-" She was interrupted. "You to stop talking and come to the office with me." She said grabbing their wrists and taking them to the office.

* * *

At the Police station

* * *

Kagome had just arrived at the police station. The officers didn't seem to be working very hard and as she walked in all eyes were on her. The sheriff saw her and broke conversation with a man in a business suit. "Um…excuse me, are you Kagome Higurashi?" She quickly turned to see a tall balding man walking towards her.

She nodded instantly. "Lee described you well, follow me please, I need to ask you some questions." Kagome did as he said and followed him through a maze of hallways until they finally reached an isolated room. 'He thinks I'm going to get him out of it.' She thought to herself.

The sheriff sat down on one of the chairs, motioning for her to sit down also. He pulled out a pen and pad from his uniform and placed it on the table in front of him. "So did you know this woman?" Kagome nodded. "She was my mother." He wrote this down and looked back at her with a straight face. "How old were you when this happened?" Kagome put her head down and took a deep breath. "I was about 12." He nodded and wrote this down also but didn't look back up.

"So, did you witness it?" Kagome choked out a sob. "Y…yes. Most of it." He looked up and nodded to tell her to go on. "M…my father had come home drunk and mother found out he was cheating on her again. They fought and she ran into their room. Father was holding his head like he was really hurt. I was really worried and I had cried myself to sleep." She stopped seeing all of the memories come back to her once more.

She felt tears come to her eyes but blinked them away. She had to continue. "I woke up later and he was kicking her a lot. I told him to stop. He was hurting her. But…she was already gone." She tried with all her might to hold in her tears but they escaped.

The sheriff wrote down some stuff "So you're…17?" She nodded not being able to say anything. "Well, your father will be behind bars until his trial and since there are 2 counts of murder-" Kagome gasped and couldn't keep her mouth shut. "What! Two?" His eyes widened as he saw her face turn from sadness to anger.

"Um…yes two. He killed a man approximately 12 years ago. Your father says it was for his own good. He was showing his demon side or something like that." Kagome shook her head. "I can't believe that! Two people! What is wrong with him?" The sheriff quickly looked into her eyes.

"Do you have any family members left? You're graduating this year, right?" Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "Yes. My aunt and cousin live here." He nodded. "I'm gonna trust you to go to them ASAP. I have too much work to do and the people that work here aren't exactly hard workers." She nodded and turned to leave.

"Who told?" He looked at her as he put the paper and pen away. "A young man said he knew the man that was murdered and he knew why." Kagome nodded not getting at what that had to do with her mother.

She began to walk out "Can I see him?" The sheriff looked at her oddly. "Well I'm not sure if that would be a good idea." Kagome shook her head angrily, unlike her. "Well I need to ask him why. Is he here in this jail?" He shook his head. "No he's at the prison but I can take you. It's only 5 minutes away." She nodded and followed him out to the cop car. She opened the door and it felt unusually heavy as her tears dried away. The officer got in and they drove towards the prison.

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

They were now walking to the phone area so she could ask her father all the questions that had filled her mind the past 5 years. When they arrived, Kagome saw her father sitting there with an orange uniform on and his eyes were red and puffy. 'Looks like he's been crying.' She thought to herself as she sat down on the bench.

She picked up the phone thing to talk to him on. "Hello Kagome. How have you been?" She saw her daddy in those eyes…not her father. She held back a smile and replied. "I've been fine I guess. Answer a question for me. Why did you kill two helpless people?"

He looked at her and for a moment she saw tears well up in his eyes. Her too caring heart almost gave way but she stood her ground. "Well I was drunk when that happened with your mother…the other was when you were about 5. I was doing some bad stuff back then that I would rather not talk about. I met him in an alley when I was walking home...he showed a side he shouldn't have…I never wanted to leave you by yourself Kagome." Kagome shook her head in disgust.

"But you're always so mean to me. I always thought you hated me. Why wouldn't you leave me?" He looked at her with concern in his red eyes. "I wanted you to be tough. I don't know how to be nice and sweet. That's a mother thing. And I made yours go away Kagome. I'm so sorry. I just want to know that you can take care of yourself."

Kagome nodded as her father let tears slip away. "Just know that I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you Kagome." Kagome nodded and saw that look in her father's eyes and her heart ached. 'Why does he have to be nice now?'

"Well I better go dad. Um…I'll come talk to you next week." He smiled and nodded. "Thank you Kagome. All the money I have was taken away. I am so sorry." Kagome shook her head. "No. Don't worry about it. I'll get a job. I'm graduating soon anyways." She said goodbye and walked out the door, meeting the sheriff in the main area, talking to someone.

He told her to wait in the car. She walked out slowly and saw a man on a cell phone with long odd silver hair. "No! It's his fault. He showed his demon side just as our father did. He isn't my responsibility." Kagome couldn't help but hear his conversation. She got in the car and shut the door. 'The man that dad killed, he showed his demon side also.' Kagome thought to herself, as she watched the man walk away.

* * *

With Sango and Miroku

* * *

"I'm going to call your parents." The principal yelled with a glare that could kill. Sango and Miroku shrugged it off. She wasn't scary she just had a really bad temper. "You won't care now but you just wait. Miroku Chikan, you're first."

(A/N: His last name means pervert. It suits him. Lol, but It also means molester and he IS NOT A MOLESTER! Okay? Read on.)

She dialed his number off his record and waited for someone to answer. "Hello, Mr. Chikan?" Miroku shook his head as Sango looked at him oddly. "What's wrong?" He looked up and mumbled. "He's gonna ask her to bear-" "No I will not! I am happily married!"

Sango chuckled. "Yes I'm sure. I called to say that Miroku was skipping class." Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku chuckled softly, looking at the girl beside him. "I see that your son gets that trait from you." Sango eyes widened as she began to laugh quietly, remembering something.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Miroku asked her with an arched brow. "Remember when we went to the pep rally and you went and told the cheerleaders that they were really good at the splits, then you let it slip that you saw them in the locker room when they were getting dressed and they had nice bodies?" Sango managed to say between giggles.

Miroku nodded. "I didn't mean to say that." "Then the principal said that you were a lecher." She laughed at the last part louder. Miroku looked at her with a lecherous grin on his face. "But who would know that best Sango?" She felt his hand cupping her ass, how he got under her ass while she was sitting was beyond her.

"You baka!" Sango slapped his cheek leaving a nasty, red mark. The principal turned to look at them shaking her head. "Do you have a wife Mr. Chikan?" Miroku ignored the stinging on his face and looked at the floor. He had never gotten to meet his mother. She died when she gave birth to him.

"Oh I'm sorry about your loss." She continued on the phone. An important looking man with a briefcase walked in the door. The principal felt his presence and turned to him, putting her hand over the phone. "Yes?" "Can I speak with you privately? I have some business from the school district to speak to you of." She nodded and told Miroku's dad bye and hung the phone up.

"You two can go but I catch you again and it results in expulsion." They slipped out of her office and walked down the hall. "So what time does this class get over?" Miroku searched his mind for it. "1:00. Then it's out of school time!" (A/N: They actually have 8 periods but the 8th is free so they go home early.)

Sango nodded and went towards her locker to get her stuff. Miroku got his stuff at his locker too, which was the next section down from Sango's. He walked over and took the big book from her hands. "I can-" The monk walked off without her towards Math.

Sango caught up with him and they continued walking slowly towards class. "So, do you think Kagome will be okay Sango?" She frowned and looked at Miroku. "I'm not sure…" The bell rang breaking them out of their thoughts but not the emotions that had just resulted from it. 'Will Kagome be okay? She's probably so hurt.' Sango thought to herself as she walked away from Miroku to go to the restroom quickly.

Miroku on the other hand was walking in the classroom and saw a new teacher sitting in the old teacher's desk. 'Whoa. Look at her! She's hot.' He thought to himself, smiling. He walked up to the lady and smiled. "Hi I'm Ms. Martins. I'm teaching this class today." She said noticing he was staring at her. "Hi. Just today?" Miroku said still smiling perfectly at her. "No. I'm teaching here permanently." He nodded happily. A little too happily and leaned casually against the desk.

"So where did you live before this…here?" He asked noticing her accent. "Oh no. I lived in New York City in the United States." His eyes went wide thinking about all the shows he saw take place there. All the amazing parties and everything. "You seem like a party girl. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Ms. Martins looked past him, seeing Sango. The teenage girl was rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Miroku noticed and looked behind him to see Sango shoot a fake smile at him. "Um…Miroku, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked back at the teacher "I have to-"

He was cut off as Sango pulled him out to the now thinning hallway. He looked at Sango and his smile turned to a frown when he saw the look of sadness on her face. "What's wrong Sango?" She looked into his violet eyes. "Why do you have to hit on EVERY single woman in the world?" She asked loudly. He smiled and ran his hand across her cheek. "Well…I don't know…I didn't know it made you that upset." Sango pulled away instinctively.

"I'm not upset! You're just a lecher." A smile spread across her face. "Only you would know that best." He said as Sango felt his hand cup her ass…once again. She blushed but quickly slapped him leaving a new red mark, where the other one had faded. "You think you'd learn by now!"

Miroku looked at the young woman in front of him, her dark brown hair, purple eye shadow, brown eyes and flushed cheeks and said the first thing that came to mind. "You're so beautiful…I can't keep my hands off of you Sango." She blushed more deeply and ran to the classroom leaving Miroku by himself.

'Why is he acting like this?' She thought to herself as she saw Miroku enter the room and sit down in his seat in front of her. She sighed and hoped he wouldn't turn around. If only he knew all the heart ache she felt when he said things like that. As though he liked her and her only. What a lie that was.

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

Kagome had just gotten dropped off at her house and walked into the house. She stood at the entrance and looked around the unfamiliar home. Not everything was unpacked and the walls were completely bare. She walked to every box unpacking everything until it was all in its rightful place.

Then she ran to her room and saw the only box she hadn't unpacked by her dresser. 'I can finally put it up.' Kagome carefully took her mother's stuff out and hung it on the walls throughout the house. When it was all done, she lit vanilla candles in the living room and lay down on the leather sofa.

She looked at the clock and saw it had been about an hour since she got home. Replaying the day's events in her head, she realized she was quite exhausted. Her brown eyes were covered by her lids as she tried to escape to a different place. Far away from all of this mess.

* * *

At Miroku's house

* * *

"Yes I know she's beautiful father." Miroku was talking to his father in the dining room and the subject of Sango came up. "Yes I know and you shouldn't keep her waiting. Tell her how you feel." His son nodded his head lightly, his violet eyes sparkling. "You're right. So what did you want to say?"

Sango and Miroku had came to his house after school to make sure he could go to Kagome's to see if she was okay. He didn't want to lose his father's trust so he had to make sure. When they got there his father needed to tell him something important before he went. So now Sango was in the living room and they were in the dining room conversation.

"Oh yes…well I met this woman." Miroku nodded. "You meet many women father." His father looked at him with an unusually serious look on his face. "I met her 2 weeks ago at the club and she was the only one who didn't slap me when I got near her. She's from America, and she wants to come over for dinner tonight." Miroku nodded and smiled thinking of Ms. Martins.

"Yes I'm gonna be gone for a while. We're gonna go to the movies or something." His father smiled and gave him 40 dollars. "Okay son. Come home as soon as you want though." He nodded and looked towards the door. "What are you waiting for? Go see how Kagome is. Ask her if she remembers me. Tell her I said hi."

Miroku nodded and walked into the quiet living room. He spotted Sango looking at the pictures on the fireplace mantel. "Is this your mother?" She asked smiling genuinely. "Yes, that's on their wedding day." She looked at Miroku as he came closer. "She's looks happy. She's beautiful too." Miroku nodded and took the picture and placed it on the mantel, never taking his eyes off of her. "So are you Sango."

* * *

At Kagome's house

* * *

"Kagome? Are you home?" She heard the voice and opened her eyes slowly, only to close them again when she yawned. "Hey Kagome? I heard that pervert say that something was wrong with you. Are you okay?" Kagome got up and peeked out the window and let out a gasp. 'It's Kouga! What do I do?' She ran to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey, Kouga what's up?" She said slowly, fixing her hair. He didn't notice and just looked at her relieved. "Are you okay? I've been knocking for 10 minutes." She nodded taking in his button up shirt, jeans and blazer.

"So when do you have to be back?" Kagome looked at him with a confused expression, still halfway asleep. "When's your curfew?" She nodded feeling stupid. "Um…I don't think I should go." "Why? You don't wanna go have fun? I'll bring you back right before your curfew." He said as he looked at her, pleading.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I'm not even ready Kouga plus it's only like, 5:00" He smiled back and took her hand and kissed it. "Go get ready then." She giggled and let him inside. He looked around in awe at the beautiful house. "So when do you have to be back?" Kagome stopped and looked at him, trying to figure out what to tell him.

"Um…at least 11 o'clock. My father's…out." She said and ran to her room to get ready. "How should I dress?" Kagome yelled from her room before she walked in her closet. "Um, dress up. We're going somewhere fancy." It had been at least 6 months before she went on a date. Kagome searched through her closet trying to figure out what to wear.

She came out 10 minutes later wearing a tight black dress that was about as long as the skirts she usually wore. (A/N: I know I keep interrupting but like the school skirt off the show.) She had black high heels on and makeup and her hair was curled again. She smiled at Kouga as he stood there jaw dropped, speechless. "Okay hold on, I have to do something really fast." She walked to her room and took out a notebook from her cupboard and wrote a note.

_Hey Sango, _

_I went out for a while. Call me later. My cell #'s 555-7399, I'll be home at 11:00 tonight!_

_Love, Kag_

She ripped it out and got a piece of tape and walked out to the living room where Kouga stood. "Ready?" She nodded and she got her jacket on and taped the note on the door as they walked out towards the car parked in her driveway.

* * *

With Sango and Miroku

* * *

She looked at him seeing if he was telling the truth. "Miroku…" "Are you two going to go to…" Miroku's father stopped talking as he saw the looks on the teenager's faces. Sango backed away and smiled at his father. "Yes, we're going now. Come on Miroku." She walked out the door with Miroku following closely behind.

'I wonder what she would've said.' He thought to himself as they walked to Kagome's house which was only 2 blocks away. Sango walked in front of him, trying to forget what he had just said.

And especially that look that was in his eyes. 'No I have to be freaking out! Miroku has so many girls to choose from, he probably just thinks of me as a friend anyways.' She walked faster hoping to be there fast. There was no way she was going to let a guy have her heart again.

A few minutes later and they finally were at Kagome's house. "Is she home?" Miroku asked her as he stepped on the porch in front of the door. She knocked again but finally saw the note hanging on the door. After reading it, she looked at Miroku and held her hand out. "Can I borrow your cell phone? I left mine at home." He nodded with a smile and gave it to her. She dialed the number and Kagome answered.

"Hello?" "Hey Kag. Where are you?" Kagome giggled on the other line. "Oh we're going to the Shikon restaurant." Sango shook her head. "That's expensive. Who's taking you?"

Nobody answered her. "Kagome, Kagome?" There was still no answer. She hung up and tried to call her back again but got her voicemail. She gave it back to Miroku and he looked at her. "Oh, she's going to the Shikon restaurant." He nodded and looked at her smiling.

"So, wanna go see a movie?" Sango nodded and looked at the guy that she had known since 1st grade. "Race you!" She yelled as they ran back to Miroku's house to get his car since they didn't wanna walk to the mall movie theater.

* * *

Kagome

* * *

"Wow, it is expensive…" Kagome mumbled as they walked into the Shikon restaurant. "Not really Kagome. I just want it to be a fun night, I want to get to know you." He smiled and looked up to see the host looking at them. "Name sir." "Ookami." The host nodded and motioned for them to follow him to a table. They arrived and Kagome sat down in front of Kouga.

"Beverages?" Kouga nodded. "Virgin strawberry Margarita on the rocks for her and a virgin sex on the beach for me." Kagome nodded and the waiter took off to retrieve their drinks. "So, where did you move from Kagome?" She smiled and sat up straight. "Well, I came from Rioga." He grinned and placed his hand on the table, making Kagome look closely at his claws.

"Did you have any friends there? Any boyfriends?" She smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah I had a lot of friends, and some boyfriends." Kouga looked at her suspiciously. "Only some?" She laughed louder this time and nodded. "Well yeah that's about it. But what about you? Friends here, girlfriends?" He shook his head. "Plenty of friends. No girlfriends now, would you like to be?"

Kagome sucked in a breath. "Well Kouga I-" The waiter interrupted her with the drinks. She looked at the pink drink in her hands and took a sip. 'Pretty good, thank Kami that I got out of that question.' The waiter then asked for the meal. "I'll have the homard." Kouga said as the waiter wrote it down. "I'll have…the petit homard." He wrote this down too and they carried on a new conversation.

* * *

At the Movies

* * *

"Which one Miroku?" Sango asked him again, for the 10th time. "Um…you pick dear Sango." She shook her head and pointed to the chick flick. "How about that one?" He shook his head. "No way." "Then pick one baka!" He thought for a minute and pointed at the one called "Best Friends and More."

Sango looked at him oddly and tried to hide her blush. "Why that one?" He shrugged and walked towards the ticket area. "Good reviews." She laughed nervously and followed him to get the tickets. 'What is wrong with you? He doesn't like you already! Could you be any stupider?' She followed him as they got their tickets and went to get food.

A few minutes later they got in the movie, the previews still on. They sat in the very back and got comfortable. "Sango?" She turned to him putting some popcorn in her mouth. "Huh?"

"In two days, it's been 9 years since he left you guys huh?" He asked softly. Sango looked at the ground. 'How does he remember?' "Or am I wrong Sango?" She looked up and tears filled her eyes. "You're right…how'd you remember?" He smiled and took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. "How could I forget? It means a lot to you." She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you so much Miroku." He looked at her oddly and put his drink down. "For what?" "For…everything." He nodded and looked forward as the movie started.

* * *

With Kagome and Kouga

* * *

"Yes Kouga. That would be great." She smiled and Kouga let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Great. My uncle owns it so he doesn't care what we do." She nodded and looked at him smiling at her. They were on their way to his father's club. Ever since the drinks arrived that topic hadn't come up again. Kagome was having a good time.

They pulled onto the side of the street and got out to see a huge line in front of the club. Kouga walked to the very front and a big muscular man was standing there. "Hey Joe. She's with me." He nodded and stepped aside as they walked by into the club. Kagome looked around and noticed there were a lot of people there.

"Oh, Kagome, this club has three sections." She nodded and looked at him suspiciously. "This is the club, to the right is the bar and the left is the strip area." She nodded then noticed what he had said. "Okay a strip club?" He nodded. "They have a stage where you can dance if you want." Kagome shook her head. "No way." "Okay…okay…how about a drink then?"

She nodded and followed him through the crowd of dancing and swaying bodies until they finally reached the bar. Someone grabbed Kagome ass and she turned around to see a man smirking at her. "Pervert." She muttered and walked to where Kouga was sitting. He had already ordered them drinks. "There alcoholic, is that okay?" She nodded not caring what he said she had other things in mind. "Wanna dance?" He nodded and they went out to the dance floor and danced.

* * *

With Sango and Miroku

* * *

The movie had just gotten over and they were walking through the mall looking at stuff. They noticed that a lot of the kids from school hang out there. Just now they had came across the food court. Miroku was already starving so he got a slice of pizza and Sango got a white mocha frap at starbucks and they sat down.

"That movie was weird." Miroku laughed and nodded after he swallowed his pizza. "Yeah that guy was an asshole." Sango burst out laughing. 'He reminded me of him.' She thought to herself still laughing. Then she saw the 'bitch' and stopped.

She was coming towards them and Sango wasn't gonna make any promises that she wouldn't kick her ass right there. Her posse followed her just like bad news, they arrived. "Sango…and your perverted boyfriend…" Miroku didn't look away from his pizza. "Hi Kikyo. What the hell do you want?" Sango asked taking a sip of her iced coffee.

"I heard that your little friend, Kagome, was it…is with Kouga. Losers like her don't go with guys like Kouga ever. It just doesn't work out, but you know that well don't you?" Sango put her drink down and stood up.

"First of all she's my cousin , second you may THINK she's a loser but I KNOW you're a bitch and third shut your damn mouth! You'd don't know anything about me! So walk your ass away from here and go give whatever guy you have scheduled what he wanted so you get paid your 2 dollars you cheap ass hoe." Kikyo stormed off and everyone looked at her.

Miroku finally looked up, still eating his pizza. "Bitch, who the hell does she think she is?" He shrugged and saw a flash of silver. He blinked and looked again, thinking he saw something. "She said you were my boyfriend-" He gasped and choked on his pizza as he saw him. Sango looked at Miroku oddly and shook her head still pissed off.

He drank some of her drink quickly and stopped choking. "Hey Inuyasha!" Sango looked behind to see a guy with long silver hair look back at Miroku. "Miroku!" He ran over and Miroku stood up. Sango's jaw dropped as she saw this guy in a tight red shirt and black baggy pants. "Why are you here? I haven't seen you for 3 years." Miroku said to the guy.

'Whoa look at that guy…Kag would like him…I'm starting to act like Miroku!' "Oh yeah Inuyasha this is Sango. Sexy huh?" Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head, leaving a big bump. "Lecher." Is all he said and he turned to Sango. And she saw his face. 'Kami, his eyes! I remember him…' She thought to herself. "So you're going to school here?

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe." "So why are you here?" Sango asked him curiously. Inuyasha looked at her with his amber orbs. "You two are too damn nosey." Sango winced at his the tone of his voice. They left it at that.

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

It was now about 10:00 and Kagome was beyond messed up. Kouga had her chugging drink after drink and now she was sitting at the bar with one of the strippers that was on her break. Kouga had left a while ago to talk to some of his friends.

"So how old are you?" "17…" Kagome said with a drawl to her voice because of the alcohol. "Me too!" The hyper girl said, her ponytail bouncing wildly. "I need a job." Kagome said out of nowhere. "Why? Are your parents making you?" Kagome put her head on the counter.

"No…they're gone." The stripper frowned and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm sorry. My parents kicked me out when I was 15, so I sort of know what you're going through, being alone and all." Kagome nodded, her head still on the table. "But I need a job!" She whined and brought her head up to drink what she ordered a few minutes ago. She had no idea what it was but hey.

"Okay I know! You can work here!" Kagome shook her head. "Where? I'm not old enough to bartend." "No, dance." Kagome looked at her confused. "Dance? They can't pay you to dance!" The girl nodded. "Yes they can. Plus you get tips. Sometimes a 1000 or more a night." Kagome now realized what she was talking about.

"Stripping?" "Exotic dancing…yeah stripping, but it'll be fun Kagome!" She looked at her. "How do you know my name?" "We exchanged names when we first met." Kagome raised a brown then nodded. "Oh yeah it was…Nin no…tin…" "It's Rin."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I'll have to ask my cousin if it's a good idea." Rin nodded quickly. She found Miroku's number and called. "I need to use the restroom. Be right back." Rin told Kagome and took off. It was the third ring and Miroku answered. "Hey Miroku?" "Kagome? Where are you?" She sighed. "At the Club can I talk to Sango?" "Yeah hold on." He got up and gave it to her.

"Hello?" Sango asked as she got on the phone. "Hey Sango." "What's up Kag? Are you okay? You don't sound so well." Kagome remembered what she called to ask. "Hey Sango, I found a job, should I take it cause dad doesn't have any money left over…" Sango listened carefully.

"Does it pay well?" "Yes, really good." Sango nodded to herself. "Then go for it if you want to. Are you there with Kouga?" Kagome laughed on the other line as Kouga fell down on the floor beside her. "Kagome?" No answer or she couldn't hear her because the music went louder. She hung up the phone and looked at Miroku oddly.

"Hey! So what do you say?" Rin asked as she sat down on the stool next to her. Kagome smiled and Kouga got up to listen to their conversation. "Okay, but I don't know how." Rin laughed and grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Let's go now! I'll get on stage with you and we'll strip but only take off as much as you want." Kagome followed and so did Kouga. 'I can't wait to see this.' He thought to himself as they walked to the strip area.

Kagome and Rin got up on stage and all the guys focused their attention on them. The DJ turned on some music to strip by and Rin looked at Kagome and took her shirt off while dancing. Kagome got the idea and danced around and took her jacket of then went for her top of her dress and slipped it until her waist.

Kouga was standing in the front with his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Rin slipped her skirt off and swung her hips around and danced. All the guys went berserk. Then Kagome followed taking her dress completely off and danced going down to the floor and back up.

Then Rin pulled one of her bra straps off and looked at Kagome to see what she thought. A guy came up to the stage and threw a 100 bill at her. "Take it off baby." He said. Kouga was standing right beside him. "Baby? She sure the hell isn't your baby." "Whatever buddy. You gonna do something about it?" Kouga looked at the man and punched him right in the face which stopped Kagome dead in her tracks.

A fight broke out and everyone backed away so they wouldn't get hurt. Rin looked at Kagome and came over to her. "The manager is right there. So you will?" Kagome nodded watching the fight. "Okay you need a ride home? Looks like that guy isn't taking you." Kagome nodded.

"Kagome! Come on! Let's go!" Kouga yelled leaving the guy on the floor knocked out. She carefully jumped off the stage with her clothes and followed him out of the club to the car. She got in and Kouga drove away from the club but was going the opposite way from her house.

"Its 10:30 Kagome." She nodded and looked out the window until they came to a stop. "I liked your dance." "Thanks." He put his hand on her thigh and moved it up to her boy shorts. She took a deep breath as he moved his hand up to her bra and put his hand on her breast and put his lips over hers.

She jumped and pulled away as her cell phone rang. She answered it quickly. "Hello?" "Hey Kag. What's up?" "Nothing Sango, why?" Kagome hoped this would get her out of being with Kouga. "Do you want me to come over and spend the night with you since it's probably gonna be weird being all alone?"

"Sure. Come over in about 10 minutes." She hung up the phone and looked at Kouga. "Please take me home Kouga." He looked at her with lust in his eyes. "But, it's not 11:00 yet." "I know just take me home." He shook his head and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Kouga please, Sango's gonna be there…" "Who's cares about that bitch?" Kagome looked at him with disgust and got out the car. "You asshole!" She slammed the door and put her jacket on and took her heels off and ran towards her house. Kouga started up the car and drove towards her and stopped. He grabbed her and put her in the car and locked the doors. "The pills should be kicking in Kagome, and you'll be mine no matter what. Your cousin got away but you sure as hell won't."

* * *

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Well how'd you like it? I sort of left it as a cliffy sorry! I know alot of Sango and Miroku lovey stuff and Inuyasha and Rin came in the fic too! YAYAYAYAY!!**

**And Kagome's job...wow...what will she do the next day?**

**Review please **


	3. A Visit

**T(me!): I HAVE 13 REVIEWS!**

**Inuyasha: that's not a lot**

**T: It is for my 2nd chappie and one of my first stories!**

**Inuyasha: Feh. mumbles stupid wench.**

**T: ANYWAYS! Did I tell everyone that reads my story how awesome you guys r!**

**Well you R!YAY! **

* * *

**Okay I need a BIG GIGANTIC FAVOR!**

**Do any of you draw? Cause if you do, do you think you can draw a pic for this fic or my other one? (The Rollercoaster they call love)**

**Cause I really need some pics for my webpage, Ill give all credits to you and everything! PROMISE! **

* * *

**Well here's the ****Thankies!**

**Demonpriestess07: Right? Yeah he is an ahole! **

**LunaCharon8: Yeah Inuyasha…about him…he may not be in the story for a while. Maybe 2 months, In story time! **

**Okay AND THANKIES TO EVERYONE ELSE! If you just say it was awesome I still love you I just don't really know how to reply to that! Lol**

**Like Ayme, and heeeeeelllllllllllllo and angelXofXpeace. I'm updating! PROMISE! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or anything else...**

* * *

**Chappie 3: A visit **

* * *

Kouga and Kagome had just arrived at his house and all the lights were out and the driveway was empty, in other words nobody was home. Kagome couldn't move her legs because of the pills so Kouga picked her up and carried her in the house.

"Let me go!!" She screamed as loud as she could as they walked up the stairs. Inside the house she punched his back and arms to no avail. The wolf youkai took her to his room and sat her down. "Sorry sexy, but I gotta piss before we do the dirty." He said with a wink and ran to the bathroom downstairs.

Kagome grabbed her cell out of the jacket pocket and called Miroku's phone. "Hello?" He answered on the second ring. She could hear laughing and a loud 'Feh!' in the background. "Help me…I'm at Kouga's…he's trying to rape me." "Kagome!? We're on our way!" He hung up and ran outside with Inuyasha and Sango following. "Come on Kagome's in trouble!"

They took off in the car towards his house. Meanwhile Kouga had just come back in and came over to Kagome and pushed her down on the bed. She tried to push him off but her arms locked up suddenly, and then everything went blank.

Kagome opened her eyes to see her familiar bedroom and sighed happily. 'That was a messed up dream.' She said rubbing her coffee colored eyes. She had a piercing headache and smelt like alcohol. After getting used to the light, she went to get up but stopped in her tracks when she saw Miroku enter her bedroom.

"Hey Kagome." He said before leaning down to gently shake a sleeping Sango on the floor to wake her. "Mmmmm…." "Sango? Phone." He told her lightly, handing her his cellphone.

"I gotta go take a quick shower." Kagome said and took off towards the bathroom. "Hello?" Sango asked groggily. "Hey Sango! It's Rin." "Hey. Why are you calling so early?" Rin sighed and began to talk. They had been really good friends for 2 years.

After a few minutes of talking she squealed. "I met this awesome girl at the club and she's working with me at the club!" "That's cool Rin." "Yeah I know, do you think you can stop by?" "Yeah sure. Be there soon." She hung up the phone and laid it beside her.

"Hey Miroku" He turned to her with a smile on his lips. "Yes?" "Where'd Inuyasha go?" Miroku's violet eyes danced as he looked at her. "His half brother Sesshomaru had to go to L.A for something…didn't say…but he'll be back in like…two months." Sango nodded and smiled. Kagome came in with a towel on her head and one around her body, completely forgetting that Miroku, the lecher, was in her room.

He looked at Kagome and smirked. "Kagome, what are you doing? You know that lecher is in here!" Kagome gasped and ran to the bathroom that was connected to her room. "Miroku get out!" Sango yelled, her face flushed with anger. Miroku hesitantly left and she got up to make sure the door was closed. "Okay Kagome. He's gone." She came out and looked at Sango, still in the clothes she had worn the night before.

"Hey Sango, grab some clothes for you out of my closet." "Nah, it's okay Kagome..." She shook her head and looked towards the closet. "Okay, I guess I will, cause I need to go see one of my friends, and your coming with me Kagome."

The raven haired girl nodded and walked into her closet, throwing Sango a shirt and pants then got some for herself. They slipped on their clothes in record time. Miroku opened the door and said a lecherous "Here I come." hoping to see, but to his dismay, they were already dressed.

The monk followed the girls as they put their jackets on and walked out the door. They stopped at his car and looked at him. "Hello Miroku? Keys?" He nodded and tossed them to her. "Wait why do you want them?"

"Cause my mom won't let me drive." She got in, leaving Miroku confused. "Do you know how to drive?" Miroku asked her through the door. "Yes." He got in the back, letting Kagome sit in front and shut his door. "You better not wreck my car."

* * *

20 minutes later

* * *

They drove in almost complete silence and they had now just parked in front of Rin's house. She got out and walked up to the house and went in like she always did. 'Where's Rin?' She asked herself as she walked in the bright hallway.

"Sango!" She ran up and gave her friend a hug. "It was so amazing-" "Do you wanna meet my cousin?" Rin nodded and jumped up and down. "Are we hyper today?" Miroku asked looking at the two through the opened door. "You scared me. Go get-" "Gotcha." He said understanding her immediately.

"You like him?" Rin asked looking at her. "No! That lecher?" "Whatever…" Rin kidded and gasped as Kagome walked in. "You're the girl from the club!" Sango looked at her bubbly friend oddly. "No you have the wrong girl."

Kagome stood there and gaped at what was happening before her. "Kagome right?" She nodded and Sango's jaw dropped to the floor. "You're still coming to work tonight right?" Kagome looked at the ground. 'I need a job and from what I remember it was okay…I mean you only take off what you want…'

"Well-" "Kag, can I talk to you?" Kagome didn't get to respond when Sango pulled her outside and shut the door behind them.

"Kagome, you can't do this!" Sango stood in front of her pleading. Kagome was surprised she was so quick to tell her not to do it. "Well, it's not that bad, I only take off what I want." "It's still bad Kagome!" She looked at her light coffee eyes, pink above them. 'She has fear in her eyes not anger.' "What's so bad?"

"Kouga, he'll come watch and fuck you over again!" Kagome pulled her into a tight hug. "No, Sango, you can come make sure if you want." Sango only nodded lightly and pulled away. "Only until I get a new one okay? And that can't be too hard right?" Sango nodded once again and walked towards the door to open it, seeing Rin and Miroku gone.

"No pervert!" Rin yelled from the living room. Kagome and Sango ran there and saw Miroku on the floor, with a red hand print on his face. "You'll never learn!" Sango yelled. Kagome giggled and her friend turned to her. "Kag, please don't encourage him."

Miroku got up off the ground only to walk directly over to Sango. "You encourage me Sango." "How the hell do I do that?" Kagome and Rin looked oddly at Miroku but he didn't notice. He was just looking at the woman in front of him. "Because of your physical features." Rin shook her head. "You are a Pervert!" "How am I a pervert now?!"

"You're talking about her boobs you idiot!" Miroku shook his head. "No I wasn't. I meant her eyes…her skin…" he brushed a stray piece of hair from her cheek. "Her hair…" Sango pulled away and tried to hide her blush. "Are you okay Sango?" Miroku asked, true concern on his features.

She shook her head and ran out to the car. "What happened?" "You embarrassed her baka!" Rin said and jogged outside towards the car. "I didn't mean to…" Kagome nodded and motioned for Miroku to follow her. They walked out and saw Rin trying to talk to a now laughing Sango.

"He doesn't actually mean it ya know? He's just like Kouga!" Miroku stumbled back. Kagome looked back quickly and saw his eyes were closed. "Miroku?" He walked towards his car without answering. "Get out." He said in an angry tone.

Sango jumped out and Miroku got in, started it and took off leaving dirt whirling behind him.

They stood there in silence until Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Sango, what the hell just happened?" Sango looked at her with an 'I fucked up' look on her face and didn't answer.

Rin shook her head and came towards her. "It's a long story and I have a feeling Sango didn't tell you." Sango shook her head. "Well, I guess maybe you should tell her now, so we won't be late for work." Rin gently led Sango and Kagome inside. They all sat in the small, relaxing living room.

"Before we start all of this, what happened last night Sango?" She just looked at her and shook her head. "Nothing Kag." Kagome wanted to protest but listened to her intently.

"Well, it all started about 6 months ago…"

* * *

**SORRY about the cliffy!**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Forgiving and forgetting

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so happy! I have like…20 reviews? That's so awesome! You guys know what I want for a Christmas/new years present? Reviews! Love em lots but in order to get reviews I have to post a new chappie! And more and more!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else on the show.**

**

* * *

**

**Okay I left you guys on a cliffy last chappie, with Sango getting ready to tell Kagome what happened to her 6 months ago and Miroku left them and went home, but before the chappie are the…

* * *

**

**THANKIES!**

**Nomadgirl66: Well, it's not really that everyone's having mood swings it's just that a lot is going on and Inuyasha is going to be OUT of the story for two months(story time!)**

**Ambre: Thanks. I'm. Posting. As. Fast. As. I. Can. lol**

**Ayme: I'm updating now. A lot of things in my family are going on right now, but Ill try to post a couple of chappies for the holidays!**

**Demonpriestess77: Sorry about that cliffy…bad me…bad me… .**

**Time to laugh: Okay I'll go on if you promise to tell everyone to review! MUHAHAHAHAH! Well…you don't have too.**

**Okay well there's all the Thankies to all of the people that read my story!**

**Sus: That is so awesome and can you go to my homepage its on my profile.

* * *

**

**Oh yeah…as you all have noticed there's a lot more Miroku and Sango than Inuyasha and Kagome…well they don't even know each other yet. But this story was supposed to be mainly Inuyasha and Kagome. But Sango and Miroku are one of my fave couples too so I'm going to get their romance going now and Inuyasha and Kagome later. It may seem like a long wait but it won't be and it'll be totally worth it!

* * *

**

**Chappie 4: Forgiving and forgetting

* * *

**

"About six months ago I went on my last date with the one and only…Kouga. He seemed like a really nice guy and I had the hotts for him and we had been together for about 3 weeks. It was a Friday and he took me on a date to the movies. It was all going great and we were having so much fun. He was so sweet and everything.

Then he said that I had about…a half hour until my curfew and he wanted to drive around. I was cool with it, plus I loved being with him. The car stopped suddenly and I was lost. I mean, I had no idea where we were.

Then he parked the car and looked and me in that way that made my knees weak. He leaned forward and kissed me. Of course I kissed him back. But you know that wasn't my first kiss Kagome." Rin looked at Sango pleading.

"Who was your first kiss Sango!" She smiled and put her head down. "It was at her 13th birthday party, I couldn't be there because my father was being a dick. She called me later and told me that they played spin the bottle and when it was her turn it landed on the one and only…" "Oh come on Kagome! TELL ME!" Rin whined. Kagome smirked and continued.

"It was a boy from a long line of monks..." "Nope, don't know him." "He's a pervert." "Oh! Miroku! He was your first kiss?" She asked looking at Sango. "Yeah but we were best buds ya know…" "Yeah. That's so cute." Sango shook her head. "Anyways! Oh yeah…he kissed me and we started to make out. I mean about as close to the border of entering sex territory and he stuck his hand up my shirt!"

Kagome shook her head and motioned for her to go on.

"So I pushed him away. I said I loved him but I wasn't ready for that shit yet. So he sat back in his seat and stared out the window. Then I asked him if he'd take me home. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear that he loved me too and he would take me home soon. Then he kissed me again and we made out. Back to square one. Then he took my shirt off. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. He had a tight hold on me. Then he slipped my skirt off. Still I struggled, all the horrible thoughts started to crowd around in my head. He was the first guy I loved…"

"What an Asshole!" Kagome said as Sango took a breath to continue. "Yeah I know, and somehow through it all he took his pants and boxers off and then he slipped his…yeah…ya know…dick like right under my panties but it didn't go in and I finally got free and jumped away from him. I yelled at him and put my clothes on and told him to take me home. He said no and I got out and ran home, since it wasn't that far. And that's about it."

Kagome sat there shocked. 'Poor Sango! But why would she say Miroku is like Kouga?' Sango got up and walked to Rin who gave her a glass of soda.

"Hey, why'd you say Miroku was like Kouga?" Sango looked up at her cousin and sat the drink down on the coffee table. "Because I'm afraid. He might just want me for sex, then Ill loose him." "Oh come on Sango! I don't even know him that well and he wouldn't do that! Maybe he really likes you Sango…maybe he knows you wont like him back but is willing to give it a shot."

Kagome explained and Sango looked out the big window behind the couch. "I do like him back though Kagome…a lot…but I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again. He knows what Kouga did to me and he tried to kill him for it too, and I said he was just as bad as him."

Rin got up and walked over to Sango. "You can try to say you're sorry and explain why you were being that way." "I can't Rin…" "Yes you can! It's really easy! Do you want to loose him Sango? Because even though he's a pervert, he might be able to be the sweetest person in the world."

"Yeah right." Sango mumbled. Rin grabbed her keys and her purse. "We have time, so lets get our asses over there so you can tell him!" Kagome got up and they ran to the car, opened it and drove towards Miroku's house.

* * *

About 20 minutes later

* * *

They arrived at his house and they all jumped out. Sango knocked on the door. "Come in!" Miroku's father answered. Kagome and Rin came in and Sango looked at his father. "He's in his room." He said understanding. Rin and Kagome sat on the couch and watched TV while Sango ran to his room. 

She peeked through the door and saw Miroku laying on his bed, with his arm behind his head. Sango noticed he hadn't looked up or anything so she cautiously went over to his bed and sat at the bottom. "Miroku, I didn't mean it." She said quietly. No answer. Silence. "Then why'd you say it?" He asked after the long pause. Sango looks down to try and find the words to say it. "I…I'm afraid." Miroku quickly sat up and looked at her. "Of what?" "Of loosing you." Miroku scoots closer. "Why the hell would you loose me?" "Because you want a girl who's….better….more beautiful…you deserve better."

Sango stopped talking and Miroku moved closer and turned her head to his and looked into her eyes. Sango's heart raced as he closed his eyes and inched forward. "Kouga! GET AWAY!" Kagome screamed from outside Miroku's window where the car was parked. They got up and ran outside to the were the scream was. Sure enough there was Kouga standing awfully close to Kagome and Rin was really close to kicking his ass. "Come on baby, It was an accident." Kouga said nonchalantly.

"I'm not your baby." Kagome muttered. "What was that baby?" He said with a slur in his voice.She looked at him with an icy glare as her high heel connected with his family jewels. "I'm not your baby." She yelled as he fell to the ground in pain. She walked towards Sango and Miroku. "That's a girl not to get pissed off." Miroku muttered as the walked inside. "So what was going on out there?"

His father asked coming out of his room. "It was a jerk, that's all." Kagome replied as Sango and Rin sat down on the sofa. "So…now what?" Sango asked breaking the growing silence. "well, I guess we can go to the mall….to shop for dresses for prom." "But prom's like 8 months away!" Kagome added into the conversation.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to look…" Sango said smiling. Miroku looked at his father with fear in his eyes. "It can't be that bad son." "Well it sounds bad." He mumbled. Sango came over to him. "Come on Miroku!" She whined. "hold on…" He said getting ready to go to his room. "You're not gonna go primp Miroku, Come on!" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him outside. "Have fun!" His father yelled from inside. "Oh I will!" He said smirking as he groped Sango's ass. She let go of him and left him lying on the lawn.

She got in his car and the others got in too. Then she started it and he realized she had his keys again! He jumped up and walked towards the front seat as a smile appeared across his face as he remembered what had almost happened moments before between them. He just got ready to open the door and Sango backed up a little and the girls laughed. "Come on Miroku! If you want her come and get her!" Rin yelled through her rolled down window. Miroku looked through the window to see Sango laughing hysterically along with the other girls.

Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were red from her laughter. He stopped and took a deep breath. "Come on Hentai!" Rin yelled. He got in and shut the door as Sango took off towards the mall. "So, are you two okay now?" Kagome asked, sitting behind Sango. Miroku thought of the moment and smiled. "yes, were doing very well now." He said lecherously.

"Don't EVEN grab my ass again." Sango yelled as they pulled up to a stoplight. "I told you before…my hand is cursed and-" "Cursed my ass!" Sango replied as the light changed. "Are you two a little too friendly now?" Rin asked giggling. "Yeah I guess you can say that Rin." Sango replied as she turned up the radio as her fave song came on.

* * *

**Okay so sorry it took forever to update! My computer totally messed up and we had to redo the whole thing! SORRY x10000000!** **

* * *

**

**The next chappie: A little dress shopping makes Miroku realize he really needs something. Inuyasha's on the other side of the world in Los Angeles when the girl he saved the night before gets back into his mind, then a monk calls, the pervert starts acting wierd and they play 20 questions!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Laterz! T**


	5. Wanting

**Hey peoples!**

**Well you guys mean so much to me…so I decided Id write some more chappies!**

**YAYYYYYYY!**

**Okay well here's the**

**

* * *

**

**THANKIES!**

**Rupali-m: Yeah the last one was short. This one's average I guess!**

**Ayme: Updating!**

**LunaCharon8: Thanx, I try my best!**

* * *

**Chappie 5: Wanting**

They arrived at the mall and got out. "Okay so where to first?" Kagome asked following Sango. "Just follow me Kag." They walked inside and went to the first store on the right. Rin immediately ran to a blue dress that was on display. "Kagome! Sango! Look at this one!" The girls ran over to gaze at the beautiful blue dress. "That's gorgeous!" Sango exclaimed as Rin took one of the rack beside it and ran to go try it on.

"Look at this one Sango!" Kagome said pointing to a sleeveless red one. Sango looked it over. "That'd look great on you Kag." "Hey girls!" They turned to see Rin in the dress. "You look awesome Rin!" They squealed.

"So you guys likely?" They nodded as see the back. "I love the ruffles!" Kagome said smiling as she ran her hand over them. "Go try yours on Kag." Sango suggested as Rin ran to go take hers off.

"So Sango, which one do you like?" Miroku finally asked her once the girls were gone. "Oh, I dunno. None of them seem right for me." Miroku looked around and spotted something and took off.

"So Sango…is it okay?" Kagome said as she came out, the red dress showing off her curves. "Kagome…you look amazing." Sango said smiling. "Thanks Sango. Don't you have a dress to try on yet?" She shook her head.

"Well I'm gonna go take this dress off." She stumbled off leaving Sango alone once again. "How about this one?" Miroku said behind her. She turned around and saw him holding a black and fuchsia dress. "Wow….its….beautiful." She looked up at Miroku and smiled and gave him a big hug and ran up towards the dressing room.

He stood there speechless and turned to see Rin up at the counter buying hers. "Hey Miroku, where's Sango?" "Um…she's in-" His cell phone rang silencing him. "Hold on Kagome." Kagome nodded.

"Yeah?" He answered. "Hey baka. What they hell are you doing?" "Oh not much Inu, just prom dress shopping with the girls." Inuyasha laughed. "How cute Miroku." He laughed more. Sango came out of the dressing room.

Miroku was speechless as he saw her with her brown hair over her shoulders and the dress showing her bare skin. "I'll call….you back." He said as he hung up the phone.

She smiled and walked towards them. "How's it look?" Miroku swallowed and looked her up and down stopping to stare at the blush across her cheeks.

"Stare much?" Rin teased him as she walked by and snapped him out of his thoughts. Sango picked up the price tag on the dress. "Holy shit." She rasped out as she saw the big numbers. "What Sango?" Miroku asked looking at the sparkle in her eyes go away. "It's 350 bucks."

"Oh…well-" Sango shook her head. "No, it'll be fine. I'll come get it later. I'll have them hold it or something." She walked up to the desk. "Can I put this on hold, until I get enough money?"

The lady behind the counter looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but we have a high demand for those dresses and we can't hold them." "Well will you still have some in…a few weeks?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Sango nodded and go took the dress off. "Who called you?" Kagome asked him as he put the phone in his pocket. "Oh, it doesn't matter…So are you buying your dress?" He asked still looking towards the dressing room.

"Nah. I'll but it later, when I have enough money." Miroku nodded and Sango stumbled out of the dressing room with the dress in hand. "Where'd you get it Miroku?" He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Why? I thought you were having it held." "No. They won't hold this one."

Miroku looked towards where he got it. 'Damn, that was the last one.' He thought to himself as they girls walked out of the store and Sango stood there, waiting. "Come on Miroku!" Kagome yelled as they waited up for him.

"I'll be right out. I need to go get something for school." Sango put the dress on an empty rack and they looked at him oddly and waited. "Nah, just go sit in the car." They nodded and walked out leaving him by the prom dress store.

"So what do we do when we get there?" Sango asked as they walked towards the car. "What you did when you guys came when me and you became friends. Go dance, or drink or something.." Rin answered.

"Oh yeah huh? What the hell would Miroku need?" Sango asked the girls as they arrived to the car. "Pencils?" Kagome asked. "Paper?" Rin asked too as they got in. Sango turned up the radio when they shut the door.

They listened to 2 songs then they heard a bang and the car shook. Miroku opened the door and nodded. "Got it." Sango nodded and they drove towards Kagome's house to hang out before work started.

* * *

In LA

* * *

"Hey watch it buddy!" A man growled out as someone collided with him. "Sorry…" Inuyasha mumbled an apology as he walked towards the front of the building his brother was in. "Damn Sesshomaru and his stupid meetings! Why the hell does he want me to stay here anyways?" 

He said under his breath as he sat down on a bench. 'Kagome…why the hell do I remember her name!' He thought grabbed his head. 'I don't even know her!'

'She probably doesn't even remember me.' He tried to tell himself this all day, just to stop thinking about it, but it didn't work. 'Well maybe after Sess gets his shit done I can go see…'

He growled at his thoughts and leaned back in the seat. 'Fucking jet lag…' He thought dozing off. His cell phone rang and he jumped a mile.

"What!" He said on reflex, answering the phone. "Hey Inu, what's up?" Miroku said calmly on the other line.

Inuyasha sighed. "Nothing much. What are you doin?" Miroku smiled. "I'm at Kagome's house but she said to go talk somewhere else because they needed girl time." Inuyasha laughed seeing poor Miroku getting caught spying on them, like he knew he'd do. "Oh, well sounds like fun."

"You have no idea." He said lecherously. "Dumbass." Inuyasha stated as he Miroku switched ears. "So when are you coming back?" He asked, completely oblivious to what Inuyasha had just said.

"Why, miss me?" They both laughed. "Never. I was just wondering." "Two months tops." Miroku nodded and heard one of the girl's high pitched giggle. "Oh yeah, have you thought about what she remembers?" He asked, knowing that he definitely was.

"Feh, why the hell would I think about Kagome you baka!" Inuyasha said furiously. "Whatever Inuyasha, I saw that look you gave her when you first saw her." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh, I don't know what the hell your talking about."

"Fine then, I guess you'll have to wait and see for yourself." He said seriously, seeing if his friends would spill that he liked Kagome, or at least how she looked. But Inuyasha didn't say anything, he was deep in thought. "Well, I have to go tend to the ladies." "Whatever monk." Inuyasha said bluntly as a dog came over and sat in front of him. "Later." "Yeah." They both hung up their phones.

Inuyasha walked to a different bench to get away from the dog and Miroku snuck towards Kagome's room, where the girls where. He really wanted to know what was so great about "Girl Time."

He peeked in the room, where the door was slightly cracked open. They were sitting on the floor in a circle. "So you still like him right?" Kagome asked Sango. "Yeah Kag. Where's that shirt you wanted me to try on?" Kagome pointed towards the bed.

Miroku quickly got away from the door so Sango wouldn't see him. She opened the door and looked around. "No Hentai here." She said laughing and shut the door like it was before.

Miroku got close to the door again and saw Sango holding up a tiny shirt. "This one?" She asked her cousin. "Yep." Sango slipped off her shirt off and Miroku's eyes got wide as he saw her great figure and her breasts were only covered by a black lace bra.

He felt things he'd only felt a handful of times jolt through his body. She pulled the shirt on and it ended right below her breasts and it was a v-neck. "Does it look okay?" She said looking at the girls. "Wow." Miroku rasped out, not heard. "Awesome! You can have it. Oh yeah what cup size do you wear?"

"C." She answered. "Okay there's a lavender playboy bra in the top drawer, I don't really like how the straps crisscross." Sango walked to get the bra. "Oh yeah and since your up, can you go get Miroku when your done trying it on to play 20 questions?"

Sango smiled and nodded as she took her shirt off. Rin babbled on. 'How the hell does she make me feel this way?' He thought to himself as she slipped her right strap off, as if she knew he was watching.

Warmth consumed Miroku's body. Then the other one fell. He leaned on the wall for support. Sango went to unclip the front of the bra and Miroku closed his eyes and ran towards the living room. 'What the hell is wrong with me! I wanted to see that so bad!'

"I'll try it on later Kagome." Sango said pulling the straps back on. 'I don't feel comfortable changing my bra with Miroku in the house.' She thought to herself as she put her shirt back on.

'Am I going crazy! Who wouldn't want to see that!' He mentally yelled at himself. 'And why am I so glad I didn't see?' " Miroku!" He heard Sango call through the halls. He was speechless.

"There you are baka. Wanna come play 20 questions with us?" He nodded and looked at her eyes, she turned to walk towards the bedroom. "What's wrong? Why are you being so quiet?" "I dunno, I just don't have anything to say." He answered as they walked in Kagome's room. The board game was on the floor. 'Wow.' He thought to himself.

* * *

With Inuyasha

* * *

He had been sitting there since he had to walk away from that dog that creeped him out, and he had dozed off more than a few times. His amber eyes closed once again.

* * *

Dream

* * *

"_Yeah Inuyasha, that's her." Miroku said, his speech slurred from all the drinks he had drunk. "But Kagome…" Miroku wobbled over by Inuyasha and sat down. "She's not here. _

_Well at least not on this side of the club." A girl came and straddled Miroku. She had long black hair and almost looked just like Kagome, but Kagome was prettier and had a better body. _

_Miroku was drunk and would probably pass out any minute. Inuyasha stumble off as she took her top off._

_He went towards the other side of the club to see if Kagome was actually there. He heard a loud yell as Miroku's girlfriend Sango pushed through the crowd. "FUCK YOU MIROKU!" She said crying and heading for the exit. _

_Then he spotted the one and only Kagome…on a stage.

* * *

_

"Wake up you dumb mutt." Sesshomaru yelled at him. "Damn you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his half brother. "Hurry the hell up Inuyasha. My cell phone is dead and I'm expecting an important call." Inuyasha jumped up.

"Feh, yeah that wench that's been calling you." Sesshomaru turned to his brother and bonked him on the head. "Don't be rude Inuyasha. She's not a wench." They got to Sesshomaru's black Mercedes and got in.

"You didn't have to hit-" "Shut up Inuyasha." His brother said. Usually this would have resulted in a full out argument, but Inuyasha had other stuff on his mind. 'Why the hell was she on a stage?'

* * *

At Kagome's house

* * *

Kagome pulled another card out. "Okay Miroku, what is the best thing that has ever happened to you?" She asked as she and Rin waited for an answer. Sango had just left to go get a drink. He searched his mind for something else, other than Sango. 

'Well there was that one time at the beach…no….Sango's there too…when I first went skateboarding…no she was there too. I think the only time I haven't been with Sango is when I piss, shit, shower and….do pleasurable things.' His mind went to the first time he had kissed her.

"What is it Miroku." "Sango's Birthday party." He let it slip. "That's the time you kissed Sango right?" Miroku looked at Kagome with confusion written on his face. "How'd you know?"

"She called me after and told me she had her first kiss." The monk shook his head. "No, Lankai was." Kagome shook her head, as did Rin. "She told me it was!" He said defensively.

"She lied." Miroku's eyes widened. 'Why would she lie to me?' "Strawberry daiquiris anyone?" Sango voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah that'd be great Sango." She brought them over and everyone took one. She sat down and took a sip. "mmm, so who's turn is it?" Kagome looked at Miroku and pulled a card out of the pile.

"Yours Sango." Sango nodded. "Who was your first love?" Kagome asked smiling, knowing the answer. Sango panicked. "Hey Kagome, It's about time we go." Rin said seeing the distress in her friend's face.

"Okay, what should I wear?" "Well they have stuff you can wear over your bra and underwear there, but I saw something in your closet that should get you a few thousand tonight."

Kagome nodded and grabbed her bag as Rin threw a leather mini skirt out and a shirt like Sango was wearing earlier but it was red and it was ripped on the sides. "Oh and maybe some knee high boots." She said bringing them out. "I am gonna look like such a slut." "That's how you'll get the money."

Kagome laughed. "Are you two coming?" Kagome asked. "Yeah." Sango said looking at Miroku. "Let's go for it." He answered pulling the keys out of his pocket.

* * *

At Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's apartment

* * *

"Don't hurt yourself Inuyasha. It's not like you to think like you are." Inuyasha glared at his half brother. "Well…this is an…important thing." He said as he got up and headed for his bathroom. "I'm taking a shower." He told his brother and shut the door behind him and locked it. 

'What is up with the stage. Maybe she was singing or dancing.' He said smiling at the thought as his clothes dropped to the ground. He got in the shower and adjusted the water.

'And why was that asshole all over her last night!' He thought again and the warm water hit his chiseled body.

'That bothers the hell out of me!' He growled as he put the shampoo in his hair and began washing his body. 'Damn bastard! Even after all the shit he's done since I've known the dumbass wolf…this out does all of that shit.'

He threw the conditioner bottle down and rinsed off. 'Wait until I get a hold of him again!' He got out of the shower and put a towel around his waist.

He went to his room, put his pajama pants on and walked out to make some ramen.

* * *

At The club

* * *

The boss had just gotten done telling Kagome all the rules. "Oh and remember it a guy touches you and you don't like it…Kick his ass. He wont even remember the next day." Rin added. 

"Yes, now go get changed. The customers are gonna be here in about an hour." They nodded and walked towards the dressing rooms. "So do I just put this on?"

Kagome asked as they got there. "Yep." Rin answered as she opened her locker and grabbed a blue lace outfit and put it on and some high heels.

Kagome got done also and they fixed each others hair and makeup and put a robe over the stuff and walked out to see Sango and Miroku. They were sitting at the bar and had 3 glasses in front of them and Sango was laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face. "Miroku said that it isn't his fault he's a pervert…" Sango managed to say. Rin and Kagome joined in.

"It's not my fault!" He said defending himself. They all continued to laugh. "Hey, are you girls gonna go get on stage. They turned to see the boss pointing to the stage with about 20 guys already surrounding it.

"that's not many guys though." Kagome acknowledged. "Yes, but they're the richest ones that come." Rin said smiling. They walked up to the door to backstage and waited at the door that went to the stage. "Okay, so I just dance and take my clothes off?"

"No, you dance and slip them off when someone gives you money. Well that's my little secret." Rin replied. "So are you ready?" Kagome nodded and they took their robes off.

"Good luck Kagome." Rin said as the music started and they walked onto the stage and did what they were there to do.

"So, I need to show you something later so no more alcoholic drinks." Miroku said. The owner had let them drink because they were Kagome's friends. "Okay Miroku." Sango said as she watched the door to see if Kouga came in.

A guy threw two, hundred dollar bills at Kagome. She swayed down and put it in her red lace thong. "Take it off!" One of the guys screamed.

Kagome looked at Rin and shook her head. Rin looked towards the guys and shook her head. "Maybe later fellas!" She yelled and they danced off the stage.

"That was great Kagome. How much did you get off that one?" Kagome pulled the money out of her thong and counted it. "$450." Rin smiled and nodded. "Good that's awesome! I got $430." She said smiling.

"Why'd I get more?" "Cause you're a new face Kagome." Rin replied. "Well go get ready again…there'll be a lot in tonight. It is Saturday night after all." Kagome nodded as they walked towards the dressing room.

* * *

About 2 hours later

* * *

Sango and Miroku were now sober and were walking out the door. "What is it Miroku!" Sango whined. "Come on and I'll show you!" Miroku said slyly as they searched for his silver mustang convertible. 

"Where the hell did you park?" Sango asked. "Right there." Miroku said pointing towards his car on the other side of the street. They ran across the dark street.

Miroku got his keys out and tried to find the keyhole. He finally got it and opened it, making the light turn on. Sango's jaw dropped as she saw the dress.

The dress that she wanted earlier, and Miroku had bought it for her. "Miroku…" She said tears welling up in her eyes. "You okay Sango?" He asked softly, turning her to him. She looked up and him, her brown eyes, wet.

"Thank you so much Miroku!" She said as she gave him a big hug. Miroku held her close and moved her lips to his and kissed her softly. He pulled away before anything else progressed.

Sango stood there still and speechless. "Sango, I've always looked at women as you know, and I admired there beauty. But you never counted."

Sango began to pull away but Miroku held her close.

"You didn't count because I new you were the most beautiful person in the world, in looks and in the way you are. For the past few years, I've done strange things I never thought of doing. Like turning down girls and never have a girlfriend."

Sango nodded, listening to him deeply. "All because I never wanted one. I never wanted anyone else…but you."

"You're the most important person in my life and I've always thought that I would say this to you. I love you Sango."

Miroku said softly. Sango stood there tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you too…Miroku." She answered. The distance between them disappeared and their lips connected. Sango put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Miroku licked her lips for entrance and she allowed. He tasted her. She tasted sweet. And he loved it. They pulled away to breath and Miroku held her close. Sango leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Why'd it take you so long Miroku?" He sighed. "I have no idea Sango." He answered. Sango pulled away and looked at him. "Thank you Miroku." "What I'd do now?" "Everything." She said standing on her tiptoes and captured his lips, taking him hostage again.

* * *

With Kagome and Rin

* * *

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" Rin asked Kagome. 'I hope they're okay.' Kagome thought to herself. "I dunno." Kagome said looking around the crowded club. Rin looked towards the door and in came Sango and Miroku holding hands. 

"Kagome, right there." Rin said. Kagome turned to see. "They're holding hands!" Kagome said happily. "I know. Isn't that awesome?" Rin joined in. "Hey girls." Miroku said with a huge smile on his face.

Sango had a smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Where'd you two go?" Rin asked them, smiling. "oh we-" Miroku stopped talking as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "Hold on a minute." He said grabbing the cell phone out. He gave Sango a quick kiss and walked out of the club to answer it.

It was quiet until the door shut when Miroku was out.

"What happened Sango!" Kagome screamed happily. "Okay, well Miroku bought me that dress that I wanted today then he said he always loved me and knew I was the most beautiful woman in the world."

"That's the coolest thing ever Sango. How sweet!" "Yeah who thought he could be sweet huh?" Sango said giggling.

"So since you're spilling, did you kiss?" Sango nodded. "Was he good?" Kagome asked with her eyebrows raised Sango looked at her friends with the word duh all over her face.

"Hell Yeah!" She yelled. They laughed. "Sorry, it was my dad." Miroku said smiling still. "Well we better go up and get more money."

"Good job Miroku." Rin said to him as she came by. "You did damn good." Kagome added as they walked off. Miroku looked at Sango with a smile on her face.

"Couldn't wait to tell.them?" He teased her. She looked at him and shook her head. "Nope, you got a problem with it?" He smiled. "Never." He said as he gave her a quick kiss. "I could never have a problem with you."

* * *

Monday

* * *

Sango didn't come to school today because she was sick so Miroku was sitting in English with Kagome. 

"Miroku, I thought you loved Sango?" "I do Kagome. The teachers just hot shit." He whispered. The bell rang and he walked up to the front. "Hey Ms. Martins."

"Hi Miroku. How's your day been going?" "Fine…so do you have a boyfriend?" The young teacher looked at the teenager.

"Why, yes Miroku. I do." Miroku nodded and looked down. "Okay. Bye." He walked off to his locker. "Hey Miroku, what about that new teacher you were talking about?"

A red headed boy said to him. "Oh, she has a stupid ass boyfriend! I bet he's an asshole too! He probably has fun with her all the time!" He screamed. "Okay Miroku."

"Oh yeah Shippo, I'm leaving. I gotta go see how Sango's doin." "Okay, tell her I said hi."

"Will do." Miroku took his homework and snuck outside to his car and to Sango's

* * *

Later

* * *

Sango was doing a little better, so she made Miroku leave so he could go do some stuff and come back later. He just arrived home and it was dark. He stumbled over the bushes outside his house and came in. He saw his father on top of a woman on the couch. 

He was just gonna bypass to his room, but his father stopped him. "Oh son! I'm sorry. This is that amazing woman I was talking about." Miroku turned to see his teacher. "Ms. Martins?" He asked completely surprised.

She looked at him and her eyes widened. "Miroku!" "You know each other?" His father asked, clueless. "Yeah, he's my student." She answered.

'That's nasty! I said that her boyfriend probably has fun with her…my dad having sex is the worst thought in the world!' "So, how's Sango, Miroku?" his father asked.

"Oh, she's doing better. I'm gonna go over later." "Oh is she the pretty girl that was with you on Friday?" Miroku nodded. "She's my girlfriend, Mr. Martins."

"Call me Alyssa." She said. He nodded and walked to his room. 'This is the weirdest week of my life.'

* * *

One chappie down! 

Yay!

Chappie 6 summary: It's 1 month and a half later and Kagome is living the high life. Lots of money and friends. She's been visiting her father a lot too. Then Inuyasha shows up at Miroku's house and Kagome meets him.

Thanx for everything you guys! Inuyasha's in the next chappie!

REVIEW!

. T


	6. The meeting

**Hey everyone I have 31 reviews! YAY!**

**I'm so happy! You guys have no idea!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha! I do! Guys in black suits come in and put handcuffs on me. OK I DON'T! WAHHHHH! Well…here's the…** **

* * *

THANKIES!**

**Sorry: Okay, sorry if I made Kagome seem sluttish she just usually wears skirts and I didn't think that was slutty cause she wears skirts on the show. I dont dress like that. I wanted to make my story different that's why I didn't put her as a punk rocker. That's not how my fic goes sorry.**

**Rupali-m: Yeah if they all go he will too. Yeah the main part's here! sorry it took so long!**

**Kat57: Thanks for the compliment. I try my best! The fluff between Sango and Miroku is cute but it's not gonna happen much anymore. Cause it's all about Inuyasha and Kagome! YAY!**

**Ayme: Yeah it's pretty odd though. lol. No Inuyasha and Kagome just bump heads.**

**demonpriestess07: Yeah it was cute thanks heres the next chappie!**

**

* * *

Chappie 6: Meeting**

* * *

**1 month and half later**

* * *

"So are you heading home Kagome?" Rin asked her friends as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah I'm beat." She nodded. "Need a ride?" Kagome grabbed her cell phone. "Nah, it's a nice night. I'll walk." Rin nodded and Kagome walked out the door. "See ya tomorrow Rin!" She yelled before the door closed behind her. 

'This job is killing me' She thought to herself as she walked down the sidewalk. 'It's Saturday night, 1:30 in the morning and I'm beat.' She said to herself. "Hey Kag!" She jumped and turned to see her cousin in Miroku's car. "Hey Sango."

Sango continued to drive slowly. "Hey look, Miroku has one of his friends at his house and he's a total hottie!" Kagome laughed and stopped walking. "What about the all mighty Miroku?" She kidded. Her cousin stopped the car. "Well, if I could get away from the pervert I would so go for him." Kagome laughed. "You know you love him."

Sango nodded. "I do, but Inuyasha is a hunk and you have to see him. 'Inuyasha?' Kagome thought to herself with a smile. "Okay." "Hop in!" Kagome walked over to the other side. "Would it be a horrible thing if I went home and took a cold shower so I don't fall asleep?" Sango shook her head. "Nah lets go."

They took off towards Kagome's house. "So, what went on tonight?" Kagome shook her head a laughed. "Okay this guy went crazy when me and rin almost took our bras off and tried to climb up stage. It was hilarious." Sango laughed. "Do all men have to be perverts?" Sango turned into Kagome's driveway and parked the car.

"Okay chicky, go in and take a shower and get ready for this hunk." Kagome laughed and walked towards her bathroom. "Can I pick out your clothes Kag?" Sango said as she sat on the bed.

"Okay Sango…go for it." Sango jumped up as Kagome walked to the bathroom. She opened the closet and walked in. 'What should she wear…' She looked around at all the different articles of clothing. She pulled some out and looked at them and put them back. After a few minutes she grabbed a jean skirt (A/N: All the skirts she wears are like as long as the ones on the show.) and a red halter top.

She walked out and put them on the bed and turned towards where she put her shoes. 'These ones.' She said grabbing red flip flops. (A/N: Or thongs…whatever you call them! ) Sango turned towards her dresser and saw a picture on top of it. 'It's her mom…she was so beautiful…' She trailed off, remembering her loving aunt who you could tell anything.

"Okay I'm done." Sango turned to her cousin who had a green robe on and was brushing her soaking wet raven tresses. "Wow that was fast." "Yeah, I just washed up really fast." Sango nodded and walked out the door. "Your clothes are on the bed Kag." Kagome said thanks and shut the door so she put on her cousin's pick of clothing.

Sango had just walked into the living room and saw the picture albums on the end table on the far end of the white leather sofa. 'I wonder if those are from Kag's party.' She asked herself as she picked one up and sat on the plush couch. Sango opened the book of memories and saw the first picture of Kagome and her mom.

She stared at it. 'It looks like they took it right before Aunt Keri was killed.' She thought to herself. She felt a presence behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Kagome. Her cousin had tears going down her cheeks, Sango saw it in the reflection of the light off the window.

"Hey Kag, let me play with your hair." Sango said quickly, shutting the book and putting where it originated. Kagome nodded and wiped the tears off her cheeks and managed a smile for Sango. "Okay, we better get going huh?" Sango nodded and walked towards Kagome's room with her.

* * *

**At Miroku's house**

* * *

"You can't leave you stubborn-" Inuyasha walked out the room leaving Miroku talking to the door. "I just did Miroku." He muttered as he got his shoes on. "Inuyasha! Don't leave you just got her." The hanyou turned to his friend who had his hands in his pockets. "Why the hell do you want me to stay?" Miroku shook his head and looked at his friend with a look that said 'duh' 

"I haven't seen you for like 3 years and I wanna hang out." Inuyasha looked at Miroku, with his black eyebrows raised. "Feh. Fine I'll stay, but I'm hungry." He said darting to the kitchen.

"There's ramen in the-" He heard a big bang. "You alright?" "Yeah I'm fine…you can tell where it is…I smelt it bozo." He yelled as he started to make the ramen. 'I'm so happy I sent dad out with Alyssa."

* * *

**With Sango and Kagome**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she looked at her hair. Sango curled the ends, but it still fell to the middle of her back. "Okay you ready to go see that sexy thang?" She said giggling. Sango nodded and grabbed her purse as Kagome walked out the door. 

"So, what's miroku up to?" Sango shook her head as they got in and started the car. "I have NO idea!" Kagome laughed and looked out the window as they started off to Miroku's house. "So what's so great about this guys again?"

"Well, he's a complete asshole but I sure as hell wouldn't mind staring at him for a few hours!" Sango said completely serious as her cousin laughed. "You know you love Miorku." "Yeah you're right…but if I didn't have him…" She trailed off making Kagome giggled as she thought about the monk her cousin fell hard for.

They pulled into Miroku's driveway since his father wouldn't be home tonight. They got out and walked towards the door. "You're kidding right? This guy isn't all he's cracked up to be right?" Sango shook her head as she knocked on the door. "He's got an attitude...but you'll see." She added.

"Be right there!" Miroku yelled from the living room as Inuyasha chowed down on his ramen noodles. He ran to the door and opened it to come face to face with Sango. He smiled and looked into her dark chocolate orbs. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He grabbed her before she could pull away and gave her a tight hug.

Kagome flinched as she saw Sango hand collide with Miroku's cheek once again. "Hentai!" Miroku held his cheek and looked at Sango with disappointment In his eyes. "But Sango you're my girlfriend and-" Sango turned her back. "Oh no don't you pull that I'm your girlfriend I should be able to touch your ass shit!"

Miroku stopped arguing and smiled at her. "You know me all too well Sango." Kagome laughed and Sango looked behind Miroku. "Wait. Why are you here?" He asked her. "Oh yeah. Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku smirked and looked at Sango. "In the living room eating Ramen. Hold on." He walked towards where the Hanyou was. "Hey, I want you to meet someone."

Inuyasha put his ramen down hesitantly and looked back. "Who the hell is it?" He said growling. Miroku said nothing to him. "Who the fuck is it!" "Just come and see Inuyasha." He got up and followed Miroku.

Kagome saw him first. 'Damn! He IS a hunk.' She thought to herself, sweet smile on her lips. Inuyasha then noticed who he smelt. He remember from that night when he met her. 'Holy hell, is that Kagome? Duh, I mean…wow.' His eyes grew wide at her figure and her face. 'Look at his eyes…they're amazing.'

She held herself back from getting closer to see his amber gaze. She looked down his body, well built and his 6 pack was seen through his tight red muscle shirt. His black baggy pants looked way good and made her hearts skip a few beats.

Sango poked her friend in the back to get her out of her state. "Oh, um, so how long have you two known each other?" She asked him as he glared at Miroku, knowing they had this planned. "Since 4th grade." He replied. Kagome looked back at her cousin. "So you two know each other right?" She looked back at Inuyasha.

He shook his head, making his unruly hair fall over his face. He pushed it back with his clawed hand. "Well not really." He finished looking at Miroku who backed away. "We saw each other but never KNEW each other." Sango piped in. "Then he moved 3 years ago." Miroku finished.

Sango shut the door finally, getting away from the cold December air. "Yeah, I remembered him after he came to Miroku's and we talked a little." Kagome nodded and looked at the picture of Sango and Miroku when the were little Sitting on the little table by the door. It had been there forever. "Well at least you all know each other." She said, suddenly nervous.

It got silent, the uncomfortable silence, and they all had no idea why. 'Say something Inuyasha!' Sango yelled in her mind, hoping that maybe she could get to his mind. It didn't work. "So…." Miroku said trying to break the silence. "Hey Kag, come here for a minute." She said pointing towards the kitchen.

They walked off leaving the guys in the hall. "So, What do you think?" Miroku asked the hanyou with a lecherous grin on his face. "What the hell do you want me to say!" He growled out. "The truth." The monk stated as Inuyasha took off towards the living room to get his ramen.

"So was I right?" Sango asked looking at Kagome. "Yeah, I mean, I knew you were right all along." She tried to play off. "Yeah…right." Sango said with a look. "So when does he start school?" Kagome asked as she took a drink. "I dunno. Go ask." She replied as she took the drink from Kagome and put a straw in and took a sip.

"Come on Sango." She said as her cousin put the drink down and followed her to find the guys.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from the hallway. His ears flattened and he almost dropped his ramen, which he hadn't finished yet because of the girl who was calling his name. "What?" He asked grumpily and shoved another bite of ramen in his mouth.

"Put down the ramen." Sango said in a cop like authority. He ignored her and shoved another in his mouth. "Your funny Sango." He said unclearly and sarcastically. "Nice words." Miroku said not taking his eyes of the T.V.

"Feh." Kagome walked over and sat on the couch by Inuyasha. He froze and then put the food down. "So when are you coming to school?" She asked as Sango went and sat beside Miroku. "Monday." Kagome nodded and giggled as Sango hit Miroku on the head and scooted away.

"What the hell are you laughing about Wench?" The hanyou asked with his black eyebrows raised. Kagome's jaw dropped. "What did you just call me?" Inuyasha looked at her confused. "A wench." He said nonchalantly. 'Kouga called me that…' She said vaguely remembering. Her eyes turned to chaos.

"You ARE an asshole!" She yelled. Inuyasha sat up. "I'm not an asshole bitch!" He yelled as Kagome's anger rose. Sango shook Miroku from his daze and they ran over to stop the fight. "Kagome?" Sango yelled as her cousin stormed off. Sango pushed Inuyasha as she went by. "Jerk."

The hanyou shrugged and walked towards the hallway. "What's your problem?" Miroku asked. "Nothing monk. I'm leavin'." He said grabbing his coat off the back of the chair. "Okay, bye." Miroku said before staring at the T.V. once again. Inuyasha walked out of the room and threw his coat over his shoulder.

'I hope she didn't walk home.' He thought to himself, hurrying out the door. He saw her outside walking away from a pissed off Sango. He walked faster towards Kagome. "Don't talk to her Inuyasha!" Sango huffed as he walked by. He took off in a run to her and stopped in front of her.

She shook her head and tried to go around him but he just stood there. "Get out of the way Inuyasha! I'm tired and pissed off." She said loudly but he didn't budge. "Look, I shouldn't have called you that." He said quickly. "What do you mean?" She asked as she looked at the silver haired man in front of her.

"Look, call me whatever you want and we're even." He said and turned to his car parked on the side of the road. "Where are you going?" "Come on." He said and walked to his car. Kagome followed him, not sure if she should trust him, but something was pulling her to him. "Kag, where the hell are you going?" He cousin asked from the sidewalk.

"Oh, Inuyasha's taking me home." She answered before she ran to the car and jumped in. The smell of new leather surrounded her. "New car." He said, like he read her mind. She nodded.

* * *

**Inside Miroku's**

* * *

"Miroku!" Sango yelled from the hallway. He jumped up and turned the TV off. "Yeah?" He asked covering his head. She came in and a smile spread across her face. "What?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Whatever you said to Inuyasha made Kagome better." She smiled and looked at her boyfriend. He raised his eyebrows. "Really?" She nodded and came closer and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed her and pulled her close.

He licked her bottom lip and she let him explore her cavern. They stopped when they lost all of there air. Sango rested her head on his chest as he held her close. "Sango?" She closed her eyes and leaned in closer. "Yes?" He leaned closer to her ear. "We have the house to ourselves…" Sango lifted her head and looked in to his eyes.

He smiled and she inched closer with her lips. Miroku's manhood hardened as she got closer. He inched his hand up her shirt quickly and touched her lace bra before she pulled away. She turned and walked out of the room without a word. "Wait! If I wouldn't have done that would we be making love right now?" He yelled as he ran after her.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

* * *

"You're an asshole you son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha smirked beside her. "You don't?" She smiled and looked at him. "Yep." She opened the Porsche door and got out in the cool December air. 

"So what were you saying?" She turned to him as they walked up the sidewalk to her house. "Huh?" "Before I called you a wench." She thought carefully.

"Oh, I was gonna ask where you were living." She said shyly before stopping in front of her door. "You aren't gonna stalk me are you?" His amber eyes locked with hers before she quickly turned to go inside. "No."

He stepped forward and gently grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "It's in Youkai Estates-" Her eyes grew wide. "Those houses are huge! How could anyone afford those?" "My half brother's a CEO." He answered her question. She nodded.

"It's number 1652."He said suddenly. 'Why the hell am I telling her this? It's not like she really wants to know.' Kagome smiled and walked inside not closing the door, just standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for letting me drive you home wench." He almost punched himself after he said it.

She turned to him. "Thanks for the ride asshole." She said with a smile before slamming the door. 'Wow, this is gonna be fun.' Inuyasha said to himself as he stormed off to his car.

* * *

**END OF CHAPPIE!**

* * *

**It took me ssssoooo long because I wanted more stuff in there but I couldn't think of a way to finish it like that so I'll put it in the next chappie okay?**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AGAIN! I'm MAJOR BUSY! SO SORRY!**

**Next chappie: Inuyasha goes to the mall and meets someone he never wanted to see again and Kagome goes and see's her dad.**

**Thanx you guys and chickys for everything!**

**Muah!**

**T**


	7. Why Did I Do That?

Hey my great awesome reviewers!!!!! I have FINALLY got internet!! YAY!!!! Then my Microsoft word stopped working so I couldn't upload…SADNESS…anyways here are the

THANKIES!!!

Well mostly all the AWSOME reviews are just telling me to update so hahaha…yeah I am TOTALLY updating RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay well anyways here's the next chappie!!

Chappie 7: Why did I do that?

Kagome Higurashi was lying in her bed, the sun shining in from her window when the phone rang. She jumped up and immediately closed her eyes tightly. "Own." She reached for her cell phone on her nightstand and pushed talk. "Hello?" She said grumpily. "Hey Kag what are you doing?" Sango's perky voice asked on the other line. "Well, I was sleeping."

Her cousin laughed and continued. "Miroku needs to ask you something but he didn't wanna wake you up." Kagome sighed, removed the covers and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey Kagome." "Hey." She answered sleepily. "So why did you call me?" He asked seriously. "You-I mean Sango called me." "Oh yes, Yes I'll have one too." He said to Sango as she walked out the door to get some sodas.

"I need to ask you what Inuyasha said last night." He said softly. "What'd ya mean?" Kagome asked him as she got up to get her brush off her dresser. "Like, why'd you go home with him?" She ran the brush through her hair. "Well he said that I could call him whatever I wanted because he called me a wench." She cringed at the word. "Are we talking about the same all around mean, touchy hanyou?"

"Yeah, what he doesn't do that much?" Miroku shook his head to himself. "Well, why'd you want to know?" She asked him as she walked towards her closet. "Cause…Last night after you two left Sango…rewarded me." Kagome's eyes grew wide on her side of the line. Sango came in and gave Miroku his soda and took the phone from him.

"Hey Kag what are you doing later?" She said into the receiver. "Oh hey, I'm gonna go see dad. Hold on…did you and Miroku have…sex last night?" Her cousin looked at her boyfriend with a suspicious glance. "No way, why?" "He said you rewarded him." Miroku smiled and began to walk out the room, knowing what was probably said. "Hey Kag, I gotta go, call me later." She hung up the phone and peeked out the door.

There Miroku sat with an innocent grin on his face. "Hey baby…how did I reward you?" She said sweetly and walked towards him. "Um…well our little make out session and the hand up the shirt-" "That wasn't supposed to happen and I walked off." He got up and snuck towards the living room. "Hey wait!" She walked after him with a red face, flushed from anger, but the door bell rang and stopped her from going any farther.

"Monk!! Open the damn door!" Inuyasha yelled from outside the door as Miroku walked cautiously by Sango. "Hold on." He got by safely and opened the door. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything." Miroku looked at his friend and walked into the living room. Sango followed and watched the boys plop down on the sofas.

"So what do you to wanna do today?" She asked as they searched for the remote. "I dunno, call Kagome and get her over here." "She's seeing her dad." "Oh." He found the remote and pushed the on button and the TV came to life. "Come watch TV please, my dead Sango." Miroku urged her as she walked over to the couch and sat by him.

"Fine but only for a while…or until this movies over…but don't think you're out of the woods yet…" She leaned on his shoulder and held his hand. 'This day is gonna be SO boring.'

After the movie was over Sango snagged the remote from Miroku and changed the channel. "Hey! I was watching that!" Miroku complained and put his arms across his chest. "It was over." She answered and switched through the channels. The front door opened and they all looked back.

"Miroku??!" His father called from the door. He got up and walked towards the door but ran into them. "Yeah?" He asked with a confused look on his face, his father sounded serious, which didn't happen much. His father motioned towards the living room and Miroku walked into the room followed by his father and Alyssa.

"Hey Sango…Inuyasha?" He looked up at the hanyou laid back on the couch. "When'd you get back?" "Yesterday…" He answered and sat up while Miroku's father's look of surprised turned to pure happiness. "Nice to see you again…So Miroku…I have some great news to tell you." "Yes father?" He sat by Sango and watched his father closely.

He held Alyssa closer. "Alyssa's gonna have a baby!" He kissed her on the forehead as Miroku sat speechless. 'My hot teacher's not only going out with my father but they're having a baby together too?!' Sango got up and ran to Alyssa. They had spent a lot of time together considering she was always there when Sango was.

"That is so awesome!!! Congratulations!" She spoke first. Inuyasha looked at Miroku but remained silent. "Isn't that awesome Miroku?" Sango said to him with a smile. He nodded. "Yeah…it's cool." He got up and his father ran over to him. "You sure you're okay with it son?" Miroku nodded and smiled. "Yeah just surprised me." His father gave him a tight hug and Miroku returned it. "Thanks…This is GREAT!!"

Inuyasha got up and walked over as Sango chatted on and on with Alyssa. "So, it's yours right?" The hanyou asked his father seriously. Miroku's father looked angered then laughed. "I'm not sure..." "Really?" Miroku asked seriously. "No. It's mine. I know this kinda thing ya know?" They nodded and looked at the girls. "So are you two getting married?" Sango asked Alyssa as if the guys weren't even listening. "Yeah he asked me a few hours ago. You can help me plan it if you want to."

Sango nodded and smiled as Miroku's father walked over to Alyssa and put his arm around her waist. "Meanwhile, we're gonna go celebrate the new baby and engagement. So we'll see you three later." He waved, grabbed Alyssa's hand and led her out the door.

Silence fell over them just as the door shut behind the two. Inuyasha and Sango looked at Miroku, who had a huge grin on his face. Sango was cautious about that grin, but she spoke up anyway. "Hey Miroku?" "Hmm?" He asked looking at her closely, still with the big grin plastered on his face. "Are you okay with this?"

He shook his head but the grin remained. "Nope, it sort of freaks me out. But I mean I AM happy for them." Sango shook her head and leaned against the wooden panel on the wall. "So, what do you guys wanna do today cause I'm fucking bored." Sango sighed and stood up straight. "Okay let's do what most normal teenagers do…go to the mall."

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest. "Since when were we NORMAL?" She laughed at him and walked over closer. 'What the hell can we do?' "I know! I wanted to check to see if they had this….thing…" The guys looked at her oddly but Inuyasha pulled out his keys. "Lets go then."

Later

Inuyasha walked into hot topic with Sango and Miroku trailing behind. The music was blaring and Miroku pulled Sango towards the side of the store. He held up a black leather g-string. "Sango, you should try this on and model-" He stopped talking as he saw Sango's flushed face. "What's wrong Sango? You wanna don't you?" She glared at him. "Shut up! There's people around."

Miroku smiled lecherously and inched closer and whispered in her ear. "Please?" She shook her head and walked towards the entrance of the shop where Inuyasha was waiting impatiently. She walked out with Miroku behind her, flushed cheeks and a pout on her face. 'What the hell did he do this time?'

Miroku put his arm around her and she flushed deep red. 'Never mind. I don't wanna know.' "What now?" Inuyasha asked the couple as they walked past the fountain. "I'm starving. Can we go eat?" He nodded and they followed him to the food court. It seemed like everyone was staring at them as they went by and of course Miroku couldn't help but wink at a few hot ladies that they passed.

"You act like you've never been out in public." Sango muttered under her breath as they entered the food court. People moved all over the place of many different looks and ages. A group of girls stood by the fake plants and looked over at them. "Well, what do you two want? I'll go get it." Sango asked trying to ignore the looks the girls were giving the guys. She didn't care if Inuyasha was stared at but Miroku was another story. "I'll have a slice of pepperoni pizza." "Me too."

She took off towards the pizza area of the food court and the guys sat down at a table nearby. Inuyasha saw the girls looking at them when he sat down and looked at Miroku. He couldn't see them so maybe he wouldn't be a lecher.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look into Kikyo's face. "Yasha!!" "Kikyo?" She bent down and gave him a big hug. "How have you been?!" She practically screamed in his face, his ears flattened against his head as he spoke. "Fine…why'd you…blow me off…" He said under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled and looked towards her friends. "I didn't blow you off...you moved remember? You still have a promise you made to me…don't forget!" She went to walk away and he said loudly. "Next time don't bother fucking talking to me." She turned and her jaw dropped as Sango walked back with their food. Sango walked past her and hit her shoulder hard with her own. "Why are you here Kikyo? People like Inuyasha don't talk to people like you."

Kikyo stomped off and Sango had a look of pride on her face. "If only you knew how much I hate that skank." Miroku shoved the pizza in his mouth like it was all normal but Inuyasha didn't touch his food, uncharacteristically. 'Kikyo…why does she make it seem she still loves me…she made me hurt so bad.'

"Inu, what wrong?" Miroku asked deeply concerned with the look in his friend's amber orbs. "Nothing monk." Inuyasha said and they left it at that."

With Kagome

She stepped out the huge prison and a tear fell to splash on the concrete step. This had been the 5th time she had seen her father since he had been found out and every time it got worse and worse. Her too caring heart was hoping that he didn't get caught and he got out, so he could be nice to her like a father should be…like how he promised he COULD be.

She knew that her mother would want him to be away from Kagome, so she didn't have to suffer. Her tears came down her cheeks in streams as she looked up at the darkening sky. 'It's gonna rain…oh well. I'll just go home and rest or something.' She sighed and began the walk home.

'Why did dad have to kill mom? I'll never see why the hell he would do that. I've been drunk before and I didn't even think about killing anyone!' She kicked her foot at a pebble and stopped to take a deep breath. 'If dad stays in prison, I won't have any parents…' She shook out of her thoughts but they nagged at her as she turned the corners to make it back to her house. HER house…it was only her now…

The others had just arrived back at Miroku's and as soon as they got out Inuyasha smelt a familiar scent. He looked from where it was coming from and saw a girl trudging down the sidewalk, going the opposite direction from him. He walked as nonchalantly as he could to her.

As he caught up to her he saw that she was wearing black dress pants, a green sweater and high heels that clanked as she took a step. Her raven hair was flowing behind her and he smelt a hint of salt in her scent. "Hey Kagome?" She jumped and turned quickly, a hand over her heart. "Kami, Inuyasha. You scared me!" He smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "Look, about last night-" She cut him off. "It's okay, maybe we should just start out again…" "Feh…" She giggled and smiled. "Hey I'm Kagome." He eyed her and raised a dark brow. "Tell me your name!!" He looked at her like she was stupid and let out a growl.

"Inuyasha." She held out a hand and he took it. Holding her small, delicate hand in his. A spark sent through their bodies as they touched and they pulled away. Not because they wanted to but because they had no idea what just happened. "Um…So what are you doing? Hanging out with Miroku?" She asked with a forced smile. He looked closely to see dried up tear trails down her cheeks.

"Yeah. What's wrong with you wench?" He tried to be nice but it never worked as planned. A smile crept at the corners of her mouth. "Just family stuff." He nodded and she smiled. "Asshole." He smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "So, why don't you come see Sango? She hasn't had much fun today."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I don't think I'm up to seeing anybody right now but maybe later." He looked at her dark chocolate eyes and raised a brow. "What are you planning on doing then? Sitting at your damn house and being upset all day?" She put her head down and shrugged her shoulders. "I might. Ya never know." "Exactly what a human girl would do." She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Oh really?!" He nodded and put on his best 'I don't care' expression. "Well I happen to take that offensive Inuyasha!" She snapped and turned to walk away but he stopped her. "Don't take offense to it…" He said quietly and she stopped then turned to him. "I was just kidding around." This time she raised perfectly shaped brow. "Oh really?" He nodded and she held out a hand. "Do you have a cell phone?"

Inuyasha nodded and pulled it out. "Why?" "Just let me see it…please?" He put it in her hand and touched her soft skin which sent chills up his spine. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He mentally hit himself, why the hell was he thinking about a HUMAN girl? She handed it back and smiled sweetly. "Call me whenever. I'm gonna go home and rest for a while." He nodded and watched her walk towards her house. 'What is it I see…why do I feel like saying sorry when I'm mean to this girl?'

He stood there for a minute then walked towards Miroku's. "Hey Inuyasha. Where you going?" Sango asked as she walked outside. "To my house." "Can you grab a movie if you have time?" He nodded and got in his car and drove off towards his home, in youkai estates as the sky got darker if possible, and the whole drive home he kept thinking of that girl Kagome. And he had no idea why and on her way home she couldn't get the gorgeous hanyou out of her thoughts either. 'Why?' Was all she was thinking.

END OF CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!

I have chappie 8 ALMOST done so I'll put it up ASAP!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Lost

**Hey everybody!!! I'm so SORRY that I didn't type forever!!! I have a lot of chappies WRITTEN in notebooks and I will type them ASAP. I would of posted them earlier but I didn't have internet.**

**Thankies!!**

**Katelyn Elkins: There will be more Kagome and Inuyasha romance going on in a few chappies...a lot more. I just had to get them started off ya know? lol **

**Chappie 8: Lost**

****

Kagome just got to her house after the moment with Inuyasha. The whole way home she kept thinking about the pull she had felt earlier. She hadn't wanted to feel it or had she?…she definitely didn't know. As she opened the door to her house she felt a presence in front of her and looked to see somebody unexpected.

"Koga! What the hell are you doing in my house?!" She yelled at the wolf in front of her. He walked towards her with a smile in his blue eyes. "Hey baby. Don't yell. I just wanted to-" Kagome took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 911, but before she could press talk her phone rang. She looked at the number and she didn't recognize it but answered anyways.

"Hello?" She asked quickly, keeping an eye on Koga. "Hey it's me Inuyasha. What the hell's wrong with you?" She calmed down and smiled to herself. "Why do you ask?" "Well I have this thing…listen are in fucking trouble or not?" Kagome nodded and switched ears. "You're good Inuyasha, cause-" Koga's bright blue eyes quickly flashed to red. "Why the hell is that mutt calling you?!" Koga growled out. "That god-damn wolfs there? I'll be there in a minute."

Kagome's eyes went wide and she hung up the phone. 'Great two guys with youkai in them are gonna go at it. Just great!' She sighed and sat down on the leather sofa leaving Koga standing there. "You didn't answer me Kagome!" He yelled at her and she looked at him. "What? I'm not with you so why the hell do you care?" She yelled right back at him. Koga kept quiet while Kagome looked out the window.

He leaned against the door and didn't move when Inuyasha swung it open easily. "Get the fuck out!!" The hanyou yelled as he grabbed onto Koga's sleeve. "Hell no. Kagome's my woman and I'm staying here with her!" He yelled back. "Well she didn't like your god damn ass that night when you drugged her up!" Inuyasha shot back.

Kagome's eyes went wide. 'He was there?' "So that was a mistake!" Koga lied and looked at Kagome with a plead in his eyes. "Get out!!!!!" Kagome yelled at Koga as loud as she could, her face flushed with anger. "Get out or I'll let Inuyasha kick the shit out of you!!" Koga glared at Inuyasha then looked at Kagome. "I don't wanna make you upset Kagome, so I'll see you tomorrow baby." With that he walked out the door and Inuyasha turned to her. "Are you okay?" She nodded and managed a smile. "You were there that night?" She asked suddenly.

The hanyou shut the door and leaned against it. "Yep." "Oh, so what happened, I can't remember anything." He just shook his head and kept his mouth shut. "Tell me!!" She urged him. "No all I have to say is that he's a low life bastard who tries to rape girls okay?!" Kagome looked at him with concern filling her eyes. "How far did he get?" Inuyasha looked at her with his amber orbs. "Well he didn't fucking rape you."

She went to open her mouth again but took one look at him and shut it. "Do you wanna go do something? It's the least I could do since you got Koga out of my house." He looked at her with confusion and put on a face she had never seen before. He was…pouting. It quickly faded. "I thought you were gonna go sit at home?" She smiled then shook her head

"You were right, that's not something I should do, it's not cause I'm a stupid human girl either." The hanyou opened the door and walked out with Kagome following. "Okay come on, but lock the stupid-ass door." She giggled to herself and followed him to his car after she locked the door. "Where do you wanna go?" "Um, let's go to Miroku's really fast." He nodded and sped down the neighborhood road.

At Miroku's

"I only love you Sango. You're the only woman in my world." Sango smiled and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Miroku. They were sitting on the couch and Sango had just asked him why he looked at other girls. He had replied that they didn't matter. He would never think about being with anyone else but her. She asked why and he had just replied, making her eye's well up with tears.

He wiped her tears away with one hand and pulled her close with the other. She leaned into him and sighed.

DING DONG!!!

He let her go reluctantly and gave her a quick passionate kiss, then jogged to the door.

"I'm coming!!" He yelled as he walked towards the door then opened it to see Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hey, I'm sort of busy…" He winked at them. Inuyasha put his arms across his chest and Kagome smiled. "Yeah right." Then she looked past him to see if Sango was behind him. He noticed and put his head down. "Sango's inside in the living room." Kagome nodded and walked in once Miroku moved aside.

Inuyasha stood there with a pissed off look on his face. "What's wrong Inu?" The hanyou raised an eyebrow. "What'd ya think?" Miroku shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. "Well Koga was over there when she got home." Miroku stood back up and looked at his friends with wide eyes. "He was over there? How?!" Inuyasha shrugged and nodded towards the door that led inside. "We have no idea but lets get inside. It's starting to rain."

He nodded and walked in followed by Inuyasha who shut the door behind him. "I was busy…" "Sure you were lecher." He turned to see Sango in front of him. He smirked as Kagome walked to them to see confusion written all over the guys faces. "What are you two doing?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against the wall of the hallway.

"We're going to my house." She said with a smile and followed Sango outside. "Let's go." Miroku said grabbing his keys off the side table. "Nah we'll take my car." Inuyasha said with a smirk at Kagome as he walked past her. "What's so funny?" He got in the car without answering her. The two love birds slipped in the backseat and Kagome slid in front.

She looked at him and laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked her and she looked him in the eyes then turned to look out her window. 'Payback is a bitch.' He smiled and pulled into Kagome's driveway. "Why are we coming over here again?" "So we can make sure Koga won't come back." Kagome said matter of factly and Inuyasha nodded to himself. 'Smart girl, she's not like any of the other ones…not brainless.'

Sango and Miroku got out and Kagome looked at Inuyasha really quick. "Did I tell you that I liked your car Inuyasha?" She said with a sexy smile. "No…" "Oh well, I love it." She got out and walked towards the house. 'What the hell was that about?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched Kagome un-lock her house door. 'Whatever the hell it was, it came outta nowhere.'

He got out, locked the car and walked towards the door where Kagome was waiting with the door open. "Come on you two!" Sango yelled from inside the house. Kagome smiled and walked inside. "Dammit." He mumbled to himself, for no apparent reason. He closed the door and went to lock it but went against it. 'If the mangy wolf comes in I can beat the fuck outta him.' He growled to himself and turned to see Miroku sitting on the couch looking at the remote with confusion written across his face.

"Hey! Where'd the wenches go?" He asked him only loud enough for him to hear. "The ladies are in Kagome's room" He answered quickly. Inuyasha watched him for a quick second then walked to the recliner to sit down. "So, did Kagome and you have a 'Talk' yet?" Inuyasha looked at him with a sly look on his face. "We talked about the night the damn wolf tried to fuck with her."

Miroku looked at his friend and nodded. "What'd she say when you told her you beat the hell outta him?" Inuyasha glared at the monk then looked out the window. "I didn't tell her. Get off my fucking back, I don't even talk to her much." He growled out and he turned back to Miroku. "You should tell her Inuyasha. Then maybe she'd get more 'acquainted' to you." He said lecherously. "Feh, I don't want that shit to happen."

"Sure, Inuyasha. You know that you wish you could be with her, I mean look at her-" Inuyasha got up and walked outside. 'Like hell, I won't let a fucking human girl try to take over my life.'

Later in the kitchen

"So what sounds good to you?" Kagome asked her cousin as they searched through the pantry. "Anything that won't take forever to make." Sango answered her as she opened the refrigerator. "Um, Sango, are you ladies done yet?" She turned to Miroku and sighed. "You came in here 4 times in the past 5 minutes Miroku!!! If you come back in again and ask, you and Inuyasha can cook!" Her face flushed with anger and Kagome let a laugh slip.

Miroku walked out and Sango turned to her cousin. "He is so annoying sometimes." "Yeah but you love him to death." She rolled her eyes and laughed with Kagome. "Sango…Inuyasha and me are hungry-" She turned to Miroku and walked to him but didn't say a word. Then she put her hands on her hips and yelled out "Inuyasha time to cook." He came a few seconds later.

"What the hell??" "You're little friend here did a no-no. So you two guys are cooking." She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out of the kitchen leaving the guys by themselves. "Some days, monk." The hanyou said and walked in the kitchen "What do you want to eat?"

With The Girls

The girls walked to Kagome's room after they told the guys what to do. "Miroku doesn't think I'll do it." "Yeah, but he's just a big…little kid sometimes. Well a really perverted one…" Sango let out a loud laugh and fell back on Kagome's fluffy black and green bed. "So, what happened today? Anything with your dad?"

"Not really, I mean, I dunno." Sango turned on her stomach and looked up at Kagome. "What do you mean?" " Well, I miss my dad…not who he was when he went to jail but when he was my dad. Ya know? And he's acting like my dad again." Sango nodded and shook her head. "Kagome, he may be acting like that but think about it. Think about what he did and how could anyone do that Kag? I mean I know he's your dad. But just think about it."

Kagome nodded and picked her brush off the counter and began brushing her long raven hair. "Yeah, I'm just so lost right now." "I know Kag." Kagome put the brush down and sat by Sango. "I'm gonna get in my Pjs." She walked to the closet shut the door and came out a few minutes later with a green spaghetti strap shirt on and some loose black pajama pants with red and green polka dots on them. Between her shirt and pants you could see her recently pierced belly button.

"Does your belly button feel any better, Kag?" Sango asked her as she walked out of the closet. "Yeah a lot better but it's been 1 month so I guess it should be, ya know?" Sango nodded.

CRASH BANG

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. "The guys!!" They ran to the kitchen and saw the guys on the floor. Covered in flour. Inuyasha shook his head and it went all over the place. Kagome and Sango burst into a fit of laughter. "What the hell's so funny?" Inuyasha demanded as he stood up and dusted the flour off his clothes and they laughed harder. "Are….you….two okay?" Kagome asked between laughs.

"Do I look okay?" Miroku pouted on the flour covered floor. "Well, you didn't look all that great to begin with." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he leaned against the counter. "Hey!!" He got up and walked towards Inuyasha. "So what were you trying to make?" Miroku looked back at the girls. "Pizza…well the dough." Kagome walked to the freezer and opened it. "Are these 5 pizzas not good enough?"

"The monk said there were none." Inuyasha said pointing at Miroku and he put up his hands in defense. "Kagome didn't strike me as a pizza eating girl." Sango shook her head at Miroku's excuse as Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Well, I am. I love pizza!" Sango turned to them. "Cook them guys." Then she walked out leaving Kagome with the guys.

She walked towards Inuyasha. "So you two cook?" He looked at her lips. 'I bet those are nice to-wait! Shut up what the hell's wrong with me?' He wish he knew but he had no idea. "So you two are gonna cook, right?" She asked again. Inuyasha smiled at a thought and quickly dropped it. "I take that as a yes." He looked at her with a smile on her lips, then she left the kitchen.

She walked to the living room and her favorite song began. "I love this song!!!" She jumped up and down as Sango laughed at her cousin. She started to dance to it and closed her eyes. "Sango, dance with me!" "I dunno about that…I don't dance very good."

Kagome danced over to Sango. "Whatever! I've seen you dance and your a natural!! Live a little!!!" She urged her and Sango slowly began moving to the beat and a few minutes later they were dancing like they'd done it their whole life.

Back with the guys

"Are we done with the pizza yet? I have a feeling we're missing something really good." Inuyasha turned and looked at Miroku. "Shut up Monk." "Well I'm just saying…" Miroku leaned against the counter. "Feh, what do you think they're doing?" "I dunno…can we just go see? This is so boring!" The hanyou turned to him and walked out the kitchen and Miroku caught up.

"They aren't doing anything. Watch they're just-" They both stopped in their tracks as they saw the two girls dancing and laughing. Sango stopped and looked at them as Kagome kept dancing with her eyes closed, singing along with the music. "Kag…" She opened her eyes and saw the guys, with wide eyes. "You guys wanna dance too?"

Sango looked at her, horrified. "Kagome! What are you doing?!" On cue Miroku walked over to Sango and whispered in her ear. Then a loud slap was heard and he had a red handprint on his cheek once again. "Feh." Inuyasha said as he walked off back to the kitchen. Sango walked towards the kitchen too and Kagome looked at Miroku. " What did you say Miroku?" "Nothing Kagome I-" "Don't lie Miroku. Go apologize, you know it embarrasses her when you're a hentai." He nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

Kagome turned off the stereo and when she got into the kitchen everything was all better between Sango and Miroku. It always was and plus the pizza was done. Kagome walked to the counter and grabbed a piece and put it on a plate. "What do you guys wanna do after this?" Kagome asked as she sat down at the table. "You look tired Kagome. Maybe you should relax. Plus we have school tomorrow, Inuyasha has his first day." He looked at her and took a bite of his pizza.

"Feh, school doesn't scare me." "Sure it doesn't Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile then took a bite of her pizza. "Nothing scares me." He said with a serious tone and the group burst out laughing. "Hey!! I'm serious as hell." Kagome looked at him and took another bite of pizza. They talked about little things until they were done with their pizza.

"Well Kag. We should go." Sango said as she put her plate in the dishwasher. Her cousin nodded and walked towards the door to say bye. "I'll see you tomorrow. If you need a ride call me, okay?" She nodded and gave her cousin a big hug and Miroku walked up. "See ya tomorrow Kagome." She nodded and gave him a quick hug. Sango told Miroku only quick hugs after he groped Kagome one night when they were leaving.

Then came Inuyasha. "Later." "Wait Inuyasha." He stopped and looked at her. "Thanks for cooking tonight." "Yeah the monk owes me." She laughed and reached for a hug. He put his arm around her and they let go quickly, after feeling the pull they had felt earlier. "Goodnight Inuyasha." "Night, wench. Lock your door." "I will, Asshole." He walked towards his car and they drove off as Kagome shut her door.

She took a long bath then lay there when she hit her bed. She pulled her covers around her as tears came to her eyes. She was so lost…so lost indeed.

**END OF CHAPPIE!**

**Chappie 9: Inuyasha's first Day of school. All in one day Old loves flare, he gets a slap across the face and admits to Kagome what he did to Koga…this is gonna be interesting!**

**Please Review!!!**

**!!!SMILE...and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters….I wish….I wish

Hey my great awesome reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have a pretty good chappie ahead of the Thankies…I think you'll like it.

THANKIES:

TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!! YAY YOU GUYS!!!!

Chappie 9: The First Day

Kagome walked towards the school the next morning, feeling hyped up because of her extra sleep…that she desperately needed. Today was another chilly day so she had on some warmer clothes. She had on some tight blue jeans that flared a little at the bottom, a green t-shirt under her 'Sexy' hoodie, and her green and black vans. Her long Raven hair was in low pigtails which were naturally curled at the ends. The high-school came into her sight as she went up the sidewalk, as did Sango, Miroku…and a whole bunch of people around them!

She walked faster and pushed through the crowd. "Where the hell is he?" Kikyo asked a pissed off Sango. "Not here!" Kagome stood by her cousin. "Higurashi! Do you know where Yasha is?" Kagome looked at Sango with confusion. "She means Inuyasha." "Oh, why the hell would I know?" Kagome glared daggers at Kikyo, over the past few months they had gotten in a fair share of arguments which all almost resulted in full blown fist fights.

"Well you're a slut so I thought you might of tried to fuck him already." Kagome stepped closer to her and clenched her fist, she hated violence but Kikyo was a bitch and she deserved it. Kikyo stepped back just in case she did swing then Kagome stepped forward just as Inuyasha came through the crowd. "Am I late-" He stopped talking as he saw Kagome with her fist ready to punch Kikyo. "Oops…am I interrupting something?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope this bitch isn't worth it." Inuyasha and some others laughed as Kikyo walked towards Inuyasha. "Hey yasha…" She smiled and put her hand on his arm. He raised a brow and stepped back. "What's wrong?" Kagome's eyes widened. "Like hell!! What the fuck is this about?" Kagome remembered Sango had said that they used to be together. 'GROSS! Why the hell would he do that?' She looked at Inuyasha and had to hold back an unexpected drool.

He was wearing some blue jeans that were baggy and tight in all the right places and a black hoodie with red words on the back written like blood dripping. Kagome couldn't see what it said because his black worn backpack was covering most of it up. His silver hair was down and his amazing amber eyes were looking right at…her. She snapped out of her thoughts. "I asked you why the hell you're talking to Inuyasha! Didn't I already tell you that people like you don't talk to people like him?" Kikyo yelled as Inuyasha also snapped out of his thoughts. He never met anyone that could look sexy and completely innocent at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, a glare directed at Kikyo. "Why's he being so nice to you when you're such a slut?" Sango stepped up beside her cousin. "Am I the only one that thinks she's jealous of you?" She told Kagome and people laughed in the crowd. "Shove it-" "I mean she always says you get the people she wants and she brings up the fucking slut thing all the time." Sango was REALLY pissed off to say the least, and Kagome couldn't hold back a smirk. But before anyone could say anything Rin walked right up to Kikyo and burst.

"Get over yourself!! You're just pissed cause Kagome gets more attention when she dances that you've ever gotten!! Plus, she gets paid more that you do. Thank goodness she doesn't have to fuck 60 year olds just to make ends meet like you do. So it I were you I'd shut my damn mouth. Cause you're being a real bitch and I'd be happy to MAKE your mouth close…permanently." It was silent and everyone looked at Kikyo for a reaction.

She didn't say anything, just left. Kagome looked around to see that Inuyasha wasn't anywhere around them. The crowd thinned around them as the bell rang. "Where the hell is the popular guy?" Miroku asked sarcastically as they entered the school and walked towards their 1st hour class.

Later

Inuyasha didn't have Miroku 1st hour, or so he thought. The bell had just rang and Miroku slung his backpack over his shoulder then walked out the door, keeping a look out for the girls. "Hey, Bouzo." Miroku jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. "Kami, Inu. You scared me!!" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Who do you have next?" Miroku walked towards the coke machine

and pushed a button.

"Mr. Izai with the ladies. How bout you?" "Same thing." he said as he looked at his schedule. He stuffed it in his pocket and pulled Miroku away from the coke machine. Miroku pouted as he followed Inuyasha to their science class.

In Science

Kagome sat beside Sango and jumped as the bell rang. 'No Miroku…he's never late. I wonder where he is?' Out of nowhere Miroku walked in with Inuyasha right behind him. Miroku in his seat by Sango and Inuyasha took the seat by Kagome. "Now lets start class." The teacher began.

Kagome grabbed a piece of paper and started to write.

_K: Wats up_

_I: Nothin_

_K: Wow_

_I: Yea I know. So how did the thing with Kikyo go? Did you beat her ass?_

_K: No but I wish I woulda. Rin yelled at her. It was great where were u?_

_I: I had stuff to take care of_

_K: O what?_

_I: Like I'd tell u wench_

_K: Ha fucking ha I don't care anyways ASSHOLE_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

He smirked to himself as the teacher talked on and on in the background.

----------------------------------------------------

_I:Well I was gonna tell u but since u have such a damn attitude…_

_K: Me?? ATTITUDE?? No way Mr!!! U have an attitude_

_I:Sure…do you know what class that dumbass wolf has next_

_K:No but he has 4__th__ with me Y_

_I: I wanna kick his ass again_

_K: Y lol_

_I: lots of reasons. 1 he tried to rape you and 2 he hurt both you AND Sango…and that pisses me off_

Kagome read the words over and over again… 1 He tried to rape you and 2 he hurt both you AND Sango…and that pisses me off. 'He cares??' Then she looked up a couple lines…

_K: Again? You already kicked his ass!_

_I: Yea_

_K: When was this? Were you the one that gave him those black eyes and dislocated his shoulder?_

_I: Yep that would be me_

_K: Kami Inuyasha…when did you come do that._

_I: The same night he tried to rape you_

_K: What? How_

_I: Don't worry about it_

_K: TELL ME_

_I: No_

_K: YES_

_I: I said FUCKING NO_

_K: I don't care Inuyasha…I SAID YES AND IM NOT KIDDING AROUND!!!_

_I: What are you gonna do WENCH_

_K: Don't tell me and you'll SEE ASSHOLE!!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

He smiled and the teacher yelled at Kagome. "Kagome? Put that note away or I will read it in front of the WHOLE class." He said with an evil glare and continued talking as Kagome put the note in her backpack.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his amber pools. The girl next to him watched her two friends Sango and Miroku. Kagome smiled as she saw Sango looking out the window and Miroku looking only at her. 'That's so sweet!' She smiled then looked back at Inuyasha. His silver bangs covered his amazing amber eyes and his arms were crossed as he leaned back in the chair. Butterflies hit low in her abdomen and she frowned.

'He doesn't like me. I need to get over it.' Easier said than done was all that crossed her mind as the teacher spoke. "The bells gonna ring in a few minutes so get ready to go." Everyone scattered around the room by their friends as a girl looked at Kagome from a distance. "Higurashi…you'll never take my Yasha away." She flipped her dark hair as she walked out the door with the rest of the class following when the bell rang.

Kagome walked out the door and turned to see Sango. "That is the most boring class I have." Kagome nodded and walked towards Sango's locker with her. Her cousin opened her locker and she smiled at the pictures of Miroku and her all over. "So what were you and Inuyasha talking about?" Her cousin smiled and slammed her locker shut. The sunlight came in from the huge windows ahead. "Nothing really, just stuff."

Sango nodded as they pushed through the crowded hallway to Kagome's locker. "So do you wanna meet by my locker for lunch?" Kagome smiled and agreed as Sango walked off. She bent over to get her books for her next class out of her locker and felt a hand cup her ass. Without a second thought she turned and her hand connected with…Inuyasha's cheek.

"Fuck! What was that for?" Kagome glared the hanyou down and bent to pick up her books. "Wench! Why the hell did you slap ME?!" She looked up with her chocolate eyes and raised a brow. "Cause you groped my ASS!!!" Her face was flushed and he had to hold back a smirk. "No. The mangy wolf did! If you EVER paid any attention you would of SEEN him!!!!"

She blushed and looked over at the Koga's locker where he had a huge smile on his face as he talked to his buddy, who got wide eyes as he pointed to Kagome and made a groping motion. She walked the opposite direction and took a deep breath. 'Why is he such an…ass?' She let out a breath and walked into her 3rd hour class.

At Lunch

Everyone was sitting at 'their' table in the cafeteria cause it was still pretty cold outside and an announcement was heard loudly over the different conversations.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF, THE WINTER DANCE IS FRIDAY STARTING AT 8:00 AND LASTING UNTIL MIDNIGHT. TICKETS ARE AVAILABLE NOW OR AT THE DOOR OF THE DANCE FOR 5 MORE DOLLARS. FOLLOW ALL RULES. NO ALCHOL OR DRUGS PEOPLE. JUST FOLLOW REGULAR SCHOOL RULES AND MAKE SURE YOUR CLOTHING LEAVES AT LEAST A LITTLE TO THE IMAGINATION LADIES, DON'T WEAR WHAT SOME WORE TO PROM LAST YEAR. HAVE FUN!!!"

Sango giggled. "Some girls last year wore tube tops and thongs. It was really wired." Miroku smiled and got an elbow in the side from his girlfriend. "You going to the dance Inu?" He asked his friend while he held his side. The hanyou shook his head. "It's just a dumbass dance." Kagome took a drink of her soda and shook her head. "Come on Inuyasha. It'll be fun!" "He needs a date though." Sango pointed out and the girl who sat beside her nodded. "I know Sango. I would go with him but I already have a date." Kagome turned to Inuyasha with sadness in her eyes.

"I could get a date." He said confidently as he crossed his arms and looked at her with a smirk. "I think everyone has a date but you probably could definitely get one. You're really…popular." She had to stop herself from telling him her odd feelings. What she really wanted to say was 'Your really sexy and every time I look at you I want you to hold me and kiss me like nobody else, and make me feel like no one can ever make me feel' She shook out of her thoughts and saw Inuyasha looking at her oddly.

'She smells of a…frustration and arousal…what is going on?' He saw her look at him and smirked when 'I wonder what she's thinking about and who she's thinking about?' She smiled nervously and turned to her cousin and started a new conversation. The girls got up and left leaving Inuyasha and Miroku alone. "So are you going Inu?" He looked at the monk and raised a brow. "Feh, Why should I?"

Miroku looked at his friend and shrugged. "It would be fun and Kagome will be there." He winked as he left the table. 'Damn that monk…I might as well go so they'll stop nagging about it.' He got up and walked out the double doors to go outside where the others were. "Inuyasha?" He turned to see a girl with red pigtails and blazing green eyes. "Ayame? I haven't seen you forever."

She smiled and nodded. "3 years huh? Where ya been?" "All over ya know…" She smiled. "I guess. You going to the dance?" He shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I just got here and I think every wench has a date." Ayame shrugged and smiled. "There's bound to be someone, go over to that group of girls." He glared at her and stepped away from the wall. "Are you fucking crazy?!"

The wolf youkai in front of him glared at him then looked at her nails. "No I'm not fucking crazy. One of them will most definitely dump their date for you." "Whoa they-" Ayame shook her head and got closer to him and smiled. "Don't be a puppy Inuyasha. You're a tough guy and I can tell you wanna go for some odd reason…so go!" She skipped back to her group of friends opposite of the group he was supposed to talk to.

"Feh." He walked towards the group of girls and one of them looked to see him coming. She informed the group and they all turned to the interesting new visitor. "Hey Inuyasha." He nodded and looked around at them. "Are any of you goin to the dance?" They all nodded in sequence as he looked at them. "Do any of you NOT have a damn date?"

A girl with blond hair and big brown eyes smiled at him. "I'm going with my best friend, he couldn't find a date." "I have one sorry." Another said and Inuyasha looked around and all the girls were shaking their heads then one piped up. "Kikyo! Do you have a date to the dance?" The girl with dark hair walked into the crowd and looked at Inuyasha. "No I don't have a date. Is that what you're here for, Yasha?"

He nodded and took a step forward and looked at her with his amber eyes. "Look I need a date to the dance. Are you gonna go or not?" She smiled and nodded. "Of course Yasha-" "Okay I'll be there to get you at 8:30." He walked off, leaving her with a sly smile playing on her lips. She looked towards his friends and saw Kagome. 'That girl has been nothing but trouble this year, and at the dance she's gonna wish she never met me.'

The bell rang and the group minus Inuyasha walked towards the front door. "So I can't help but wonder where Inu is." Miroku said to Sango as they walked in the crowded school. "I dunno, maybe he's mad at you." He stopped and looked and her with a hurt look on his face then it quickly faded. "I suppose so since I made the comment about Kagome. By the way, where is she?" They both looked, shrugged and continued on to their lockers, close by, while Kagome walked to class. Inuyasha walked by and made eye contact with her and continued on his way. 'It's not gonna be the same without him at the dance…' She thought to herself as she slipped into her next class.

That day after school

Kagome and Sango walked into the breezy afternoon towards Miroku and Inuyasha's cars which were parked side by side. Miroku was going to drive them home, but he had other plans. "Inu, I'm taking Sango out today." Inuyasha raised a brow. "Feh, why the hell do I care?" He shook his head and looked towards the girls. "Can you take Kagome home today? I know she doesn't live that far away but she has quite a lot of stuff to carry today." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, holding a big textbook from practically every class in her arms.

He nodded and walked faster towards his car. "Hey wench, get in my car." She raised a brow. "Why is that Inuyasha?" He raised a brow to that. 'She didn't call me an asshole…' "Just get in, I'm gonna take you home." She put her books in the backseat and slid into the front. Inuyasha was already sitting, he started the car, put it in 1st gear and took off towards Kagome's house.

"So why are you taking me home?" She asked with a smile and he looked at her. "Cause that monk is taking Sango out on some date." "Oh, that's really nice of you Inuyasha." He looked ahead then turned back to her. "I'm not doing it to be nice I just think you don't need to waste your time walking home when somebody can take you." She turned away and smiled to herself. "Sure sounds like your being nice to me."

"Feh." He pulled into her driveway and parked the car. "Thanks for the ride Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and opened the door. "If you wanna do something later just call me. I have to work until midnight, but I'll try to answer." "Sure wench, like I'd ever call you." She glared at him and before shutting the door said, "Good Asshole. You're so STUPID!!!!" She took her books and ran as fast as she possibly could with them up the sidewalk.

Inuyasha rolled down his window as she tried to unlock her door. She struggled with her load but kept trying to put the key in the lock stubbornly so Inuyasha calmly got out, walked up to her and grabbed the key. The hanyou slid the key in triumphantly and opened the door. "Who's stupid now…wench?" She glared at him with her dark brown eyes and slammed the door in his face. "WHAT AN ASS!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs after she threw her books on the sofa.

Inuyasha flinched when he heard her yell as he walked to his car.

'Damn, I'd say that was a stupid thing to do.'

'You are stupid then?' His conscience said back to him.

'No she's the stupid one I was just-'

'Being stupid.'

'NO!! She just makes me say stupid things and I-'

'You feel bad for saying those stupid things which makes you feel stupider…right?'

'No…How would you know?'

'I AM you remember?'

Inuyasha shook his head and drove off in his car towards, well who knew where…

Meanwhile Kagome was in her room looking through her many choices of attire to wear to work that night. 'Jeans…no…a skirt…yeah and a t-shirt…no…a…um…my blue tube top!" She searched for it in her organized closet.

She found it and the skirt and threw it on the bed. 'Now for the shoes….heels…and what color?' She looked at the various heels. 'blue pumps, green strappy, black spiked…' She stopped and looked at the black pair. That was the pair she wore the night she met Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha…why does he have to be so mean?' She picked up the shoes and threw them on the bed. 'He makes me feel different when I'm around him…I feel a pull to him.'

She walked over to her bed and grabbed the clothes. 'It's definetly just me…I mean it's not like I like Inuyasha.' She walked towards the bathroom and laughed. 'Me like that stupid jerk…no way.'

At work

Kagome walked in and got smiles from the staff and the few customers already there. It was 5:00 and Rin was late as usual, big surprise. "Hey Kagome, want anything to drink?" "Nah, but thanks Matt."

Rin walked in that moment in a rush. "Sorry haha. I'm late again." Kagome nodded and smiled. "It's okay. Was it your boyfriend again?" Rin nodded and sighed dreamily. "Yeah he had to leave again so I took him to the airport." "Who is this mystery man anyways?" Kagome grinned and got up to walk with Rin to the dressing room.

"I'm not telling." Rin flashed a cute smile and Kagome giggled. "I will find out sooner or later. Good situation or not." They both laughed and started getting ready for the night ahead.

The Next Day

"So how was it last night?" Sango asked Kagome at lunch the next day. "Same old, same old." Miroku looked from Sango to Inuyasha, who was looking behind them. Miroku turned to see Kikyo and got curious about the dance. "Hey Inu? Who are you taking to the dance?" Inuyasha looked at his friend and put his arms across his chest.

"You're too damn nosey monk." "Don't get mad. Is she attractive?" The hanyou looked at him again but this time with a glare. "Feh." The lecherous monk proceeded to smirk. "I take that as a yes." Inuyasha got up and bonked him on the head leaving a growing bump. "Ouch! What was that for Inuyasha?!" The hanyou walked off to go outside, leaving Miroku with no answer.

"Do you have a dress picked out for the dance yet?" Sango asked her cousin as they sat outside at lunch. "Yeah. Do you?" She nodded and took a sip of water from the bottle in her hand. "It's amazing. It's pink and about knee length" Kagome nodded when she saw Inuyasha walking towards them…and he looked pissed off.

His silver hair trailed behind him and his eyes were like stone. "Hey. What's wrong?" Kagome asked with a slight smile. He just looked at her and leaned against the tree. "Nothin wench." "Fine asshole." They both smiled to themselves and Inuyasha heard Sango and Miroku's conversation a little ways away.

"We can take Kagome." Miroku said simply and Sango sighed. "I know Miroku but don't you understand? She does have a date." "I know but what if he can't pick her up?" Sango shrugged. "I dunno how far he lives from here. Hold on." Sango walked towards Kagome, who hadn't heard a thing.

"How far away does Hojo live?" "About an hour. Why Sango?" Her cousin just smiled at her and sat down. "If he isn't there in time we'll take you." She shook her head. "No, I'll walk. I don't live that far away from-" "No Kagome! I'm not gonna let you walk all the way here in high heels!" Inuyasha stood away from the tree and looked at Kagome. "I'll take you." "No Inuyasha-" He stepped closer to her and penetrated her eyes. "I'm gonna take you. That's final." "But I don't wanna interrupt you're date."

She said quietly, once again only thinking about everyone around her and not herself and Inuyasha saw that right away. "Feh. Pick you up at 7:30." She nodded at him and watched him walk off when the bell rang. 'Why did he do that?' She asked herself as she walked in herself.

"Who's his date?" Sango asked Miroku after he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I have not the slightest idea Sango."

END OF CHAPPIE

Phew that took a while for such a short chappie but I got it all figured out now!!! YAY!!!!

Chappie 10 summary:

Alots going on. Kikyo kisses Inu…what's Kagome's interaction and why does she end up spending the night at his house??!

STAY TUNED!!!!!

OVER AND OUT

T


	10. The Dance

**Chappie 10 up ppl!!! And I have 51 reviews!!! YAY!!!!**

**Thankies:**

**FunniesKitten: The new chappie is here!! So you can read it and figure out all of those awesome things you were wondering!!! YAY!!!! **

**and Sesshomaru is in this one!!! Finally, I know...**

**Chappie 10: The Dance**

That night Kagome had just walked out to the living room to put on her black high heels when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up at the clock and it read 8:02.

'Inuyasha actually came.' She thought to herself as she unlocked the door and opened it to see Inuyasha, wearing a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black t-shirt underneath which you could see because the top 2 buttons were undone. To complete the outfit he had on some black dress pants and some black shoes.

Kagome smiled and walked to the closet. "Hold on, I have to put on my shoes." He nodded and sucked in a breath as she disappeared in the closet. 'She looks…' He shook out of his thoughts as she came back out with her shoes on a minute later.

"Okay, I'm ready." She smiled and followed him outside. He watched as she tried to lock the door. She had on a dark green dress that had a criss-cross on the back and went to her knees where it was ruffled. Her raven hair was in an amazing up-do with stray curls framing her face. She finished locking the door and put the keys in her matching black and green purse.

Kagome got in his car a few seconds after he started it. "You're pretty good. You got here on time." She giggled and looked at Inuyasha, who was staring at the road. "Hojo can take me home after the dance if you want." He glanced at her. 'Send her with a guy who just wants to fuck her, yeah right.' He thought to himself.

"Nah. I'll take you and try to get Sango to stay with you tonight. We all know that mangy wolf is gonna try to get in the fucking house and have his way with you." Kagome nodded and watched as Inuyasha pulled onto a busy street. 'He cares…' "Hey Inuyasha?" He didn't look away from the road but she saw him relax a little. "What?" She blushed then spoke up.

"You look really good tonight." It was the truth and she finally got the guts to say it. 'He cleans up really well…' She thought to herself as she looked him up and down out of the corner of her eye. His long silver hair looked soft and silky plus his cute little ears! She resisted the urge to touch them once again. He honked the horn and her eyes glanced towards his arms as they tightened up and she saw his forearm muscle.

'Whoa…' She thought to herself but came back to reality as Inuyasha yelled. "If you can't drive get the fuck off the road!!!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and shook her head. "What wench?" "You don't ALWAYS have to be an asshole Inuyasha." She said his name again.

Only the second time he had heard it come out of her mouth and shivered. Not because he was cold, he never got cold. It was because the way she said it…so nonchalantly as it rolled of her beautiful tongue…Inuyasha shook out of his mind and focused back on the road where he pulled into a driveway.

"I'm gonna go get her." "Okay I'll get in back." She smiled and started to get out. "Kagome?" She froze then looked back at him. "Yes?" He turned his head away then looked back at her. "You look good too…tonight I mean."

Then he shut the door and walked up to the door. Kagome could have sworn she saw a blush on his tanned skin. 'He's so sweet in an Inuyasha kinda way.' She thought to herself as she got in the backseat and waited for him and his date's arrival.

Kikyo came outside and Inuyasha turned to walk back to the car. "Okay Kikyo. I have Kagome with me." She looked at him with a glare. "Higurashi? Why?" Inuyasha just kept walking. She looked at him and put on a fake smile.

She had on a red and white dress. Inuyasha opened the door and slid in. 'She looks okay but Kagome definitely looks better.' He said in his mind. Kagome saw Kikyo open the door and get in but she kept her mouth shut. 'He's taking out that bitch?'

"Okay, so let's go to the damn dance. Inuyasha growled out and drove the car away from Kikyo's house. She put her hand on Inuyasha's forearm and Kagome looked over. 'What a slut! Who does she think she is?' Kikyo looked in her mirror to see a pissed off Kagome. 'Tonight I get to piss Higurashi off and I will finally get to have sex with Inuyasha.'

She smiled victoriously and looked at Inuyasha. "You look hot tonight Yasha." He didn't reply and pulled into the school parking lot. "This better be fun Kagome." "It will Inuyasha. Look at all the lights!!" He smiled and Kikyo glared. 'Why is he talking to her and not me?'

"Good cause you're the one that talked me into coming to this damn thing." Kagome nodded and they all got out. "This is gonna be great!" Kagome squealed and immediately Kikyo spoke up. "So where's your date, Ka-go-me?" She spat out her name like it was poison but smiled, so she wouldn't make Inuyasha mad.

"Um…I'm not quite sure…" Inuyasha saw someone he knew and went to talk to him. "Maybe you're making this date up then." Kagome looked at Kikyo like she was crazy. "No I don't have to. Look don't be rude cause you think you have Inuyasha." Kagome shot back and the girl in front her just laughed.

"I HAVE him. Who's he here with?" "Oh he's here with you but the only reason he came here was because I wanted him to." She wasn't gonna let Kikyo ruin her night and she smiled when Inuyasha walked back to them. "So, are we just gonna stand out here all night?" Inuyasha asked the girls and

Kikyo glowered. "Until Kagome's date comes…if she really has a date…" He looked at her and started to open his mouth. "Hey Kagome!" The trio turned to see a handsome guy with brown hair coming towards them. "Hey Hojo!" The guy smiled and looked her up and down. "You look beautiful Kagome."

He grabbed her hand and placed a playful kiss on it. Inuyasha watched as Kagome smiled half heartedly. "Thank you Hojo. You look quite handsome yourself." They laughed.

Inuyasha glared at him and tensed up. 'Who the fuck does this Hojo think he is?' 'You're jealous.' 'Fuck no! Why the hell am I talking to myself again?' He blinked out of the argument with himself and saw Kagome and her "date" walking arm in arm.

"Hey Yasha? Can we go inside?" He nodded and walked towards the dance. Kikyo grabbed his hand but he didn't even notice. His insides were trembling as he walked faster after them with Kikyo in tow.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said when she saw Sango's pink dress she had shown her earlier. Sango turned to see Kagome and a nice looking guy. "Hey Kag." "What are you doing after the dance?" Sango took a sip of punch then answered. "I'm going to spend the night at Miroku's so I can go with Alyssa to her doctor's appointment tomorrow at 7."

Kagome smiled and nodded when Hojo asked her if she wanted some punch. "You're going with her?" "Yep, since I wasn't able to see Kohaku's check-ups when he was a baby she said I can come." Kagome nodded. 'So no spend the night. Inuyasha's gonna be mad. Oh well…'

Sango saw her cousin's eyes cloud with concern. "What's wrong Kag?" She was about to answer when Miroku ran up to them. "Inuyasha's here with Kikyo…" He said out of breath. "Don't interrupt Mir-…WHAT???!" Kagome flinched when Sango yelled out. "Um…he's here with Kikyo."

Sango looked at Kagome and she nodded then smiled quickly. 'Oh my gosh, this can't be happening.' She looked around then saw Inuyasha holding hands with Kikyo…coming right towards them. "Yasha!!! I wanna dance!!" Kikyo whined and Sango made a face at her.

Kagome barely held in a laugh and looked at Inuyasha. He was looking around. "Where's that…guy? Sango looked at her cousin to see if she was gonna answer Inuyasha. "Um…getting me some punch." Sango walked off then with Miroku and gave Kagome a thumbs up. 'Wow, thanks Sango.' She made a mental note to tell her thanks for that tomorrow.

There stood Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo. "So, do you like it so far?" Inuyasha shrugged and Kikyo shook her head and batted her eyelashes at Inuyasha. "No, he doesn't wanna dance…but there's more to do than dance…" Inuyasha once again blocked her out of his mind and continued to look around.

Kagome looked at the dance floor, where a lot of bodies moved to the beat and lights flashed. 'I wanna get out there…away from Kikyo…' On cue, Hojo came up to her with a small glass full of punch and she smiled as a slow song came on. "Wanna dance Hojo?" "Hey! That's my line Kagome." She smiled and drank her punch. "May I have this dance?" She nodded and they walked to the dance floor together. 'What the hell is he doing with her?'

He growled and Kikyo looked at him with confusion written across her face. "Can we dance now?" He nodded and walked onto the dance floor with Kikyo. They started to slow dance and Kikyo saw Kagome keep looking their way.

"Did I say how much I missed you?" He shook his head, not really caring. 'Why won't this girl get a grip?' She continued on. "I missed you a lot Yasha. Even after all these years, I still love you." He finally looked at her with his eyebrow raised and she engorged him in a kiss. Kikyo looked to see Kagome glaring as she saw them lip-smacking.

"Are you okay?" Hojo asked as she pulled away. "Yeah I just need some fresh air." "I'll come with you." He said with a smile and Kagome shook her head and glanced towards the kissing couple and took off. "What the hell?" He said to Kikyo when he could finally pull away.

He took a breath and smelt Kagome. She smelt like her usual sent of Jasmine and Honeysuckle with a hint of….anger? He looked and saw her running out the door with Koga trailing. "Asshole." He growled out and walked towards the exit. "Yasha wait!!" Kikyo yelled and tried to catch up in her heels. He turned to her. "Stay here wench."

Then he walked towards the door and saw Kagome sitting on a decorated bench. "Come on baby." Kagome glared at the wolf with all she had in her. "Koga I'm gonna-" "You better fucking leave." Inuyasha interrupted their spat. "Get away flea bag. I'm talking to my woman." "If you don't leave you won't be able to talk to anyone anymore you MANGY WOLF!!!" Inuyasha eyes flashed from amber to red and Kagome gasped.

"Koga JUST LEAVE!!!!" She yelled and both of them flinched. "Fine. I'll come see you later when dog boy leaves." Kagome shook her head and waited for Inuyasha's lecture. "What the hell was that about?" She looked up at him and sighed. 'Why does he care anyways…?' He waited for an answer but didn't get one.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? Why couldn't of you stayed inside like every other normal person?!" She shook her head and got up off the bench. 'What is she doing?' She walked over to him and reached her hand up. He looked curiously at her then felt it. "What the hell are you doing?!" He jumped away from her.

"Touching you ears…" He looked at her watery chocolate eyes and had to pause a minute. "At least ask next time wench." She smiled and blinked away the tears. "Thanks for the ride Inuyasha." "Just letting you know Kagome. This is the most fucking boring thing I've been to in my entire life…" She let out a giggle and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha." He looked at her with curious eyes and she walked away. 'Did he really wanna kiss Kikyo?' She asked herself. 'Why do I care so much?' "Wait Wench! Where do you think you're going?" "Home." She answered. 'I…like Inuyasha…am I….jealous?' "Hey KAGOME????!" She turned around to face him.

"I asked you if you wanted a damn ride!" The girl shook her head and smiled a smile that made his insides feel like Jell-O. "I'll walk." He shook his head and she sighed. "You have a date-" "Who cares? I'm taking you home." She shook her head in disagreement but he cut her off. "When's Sango coming over?"

Kagome bit her lip and looked down at her feet. "Oh um…" "You didn't ask?!" Inuyasha yelled and added a growl at the end. "I did ask!! She said after the dance!" She shot back but he just shook his head, his silver hair flowing behind him. "You're a damn liar. And you're no good at it wench." Kagome shook her head again and looked at him with her best glare. "I can take care of myself, asshole!"

"Don't even say that Kagome! You need someone to watch out for you!" She smiled then remembering Kikyo, made a face. "You have a date!" "So! I'll tell her to find a damn ride." Kagome laughed and looked at the dance going on in the school. "Get in the car wench and I'll tell Kikyo to get a ride."

She was gonna argue but was stopped when he put his keys in her delicate hands. He walked off to find Kikyo and Kagome turned to find his car. She found it a few seconds later and unlocked the door to slip in the passenger seat. 'Why am I doing this? I'm ditching Hojo…' She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and called him up. He answered on the 2nd ring.

"Kagome? Where are you?"

"Hey Hojo. I'm gonna go home if that's alright with you…I don't feel very good."

"Do you want me to take you?"

"I already have a ride but thanks Hojo. I had a great time while it lasted."

"Me too Kagome…talk to you later. Get better!"

"I will Hojo. Bye."

She hung up and saw Inuyasha walking towards the car. 'He looks so…don't even think it.' He got in and looked at her. "Ready?" She nodded and gave him the keys. They drove out, opposite of the way to her house. "Hey Inuyasha? This isn't the way to my house." "I know that."

"Where are we going?!" He didn't say anything and just drove through middle class income and then she saw the sign. "Youkai Estates?!!! Why are we here?!" They pulled into the driveway of a huge white house. He parked the car in a big garage and got out without saying a word. "Are we at your house?" He nodded and flinched when he received a death glare.

"Why are we here?" She asked rather calmly. "Because you can't be alone at your-" "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She was royally pissed off and Inuyasha was enjoying every moment of it, which unfortunately wouldn't be a good thing for him.

While she glared him down with her milk chocolate eyes, his body pulsated. 'Why does she do this to me?' He looked away from her and walked into the door leading into the big home. "Inuyasha! I can take care of myself!" He shook his head then turned to her. "Look Kagome, just stop worrying about it so damn much and we'll be fine." She raised her perfectly arched brow at him then crossed her arms. "I took care of myself before you came here Inuyasha!"

"Feh, barely." She glared harder, her hands beside her in fists. She stood by his car, her green dress and hair still absolutely perfect, but her eyes pointed out to him that she didn't feel like this was a perfect idea exactly. "What is that supposed to mean, Inuyasha?"

"It means that that damn WOLF would try to BREAK into your house and that wouldn't be a very good thing, WOULD IT KAGOME?" She just shook her head and some loose curls came undone. Inuyasha stood at the door and looked at her with a waiting expression. She walked after him into the house.

"Who do you have with you?" A low voice without emotion said as they entered a beautiful living room. Kagome looked closely at the person from whom the voice came and noticed the long silver hair and amber eyes, just like Inuyasha.

"None of your damn business!" Inuyasha growled out and Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the guy that had made her heart skip just a while before. "Stop being so immature Inuyasha." The person said once again, and Kagome acknowledged that they were brothers.

"Feh." "Is this the soon to be mate that Myouga was speaking of?" Kagome saw a blush creep up on Inuyasha's cheeks. "Mind your own damn business." He crossed his arms across his chest. "You can tell that you-"

"Shut the hell up. Just because Rin is your mate now you don't have to be an asshole and try to get me mated. I can do that on my OWN!!!" Inuyasha was pissed, red in the face, and he grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her into the kitchen. Kagome stood speechless. 'Rin…is his…mate?'

She sat down on a stool while Inuyasha searched the kitchen for something. "Rin from-" "Yep." He answered quickly. "Want something to eat?" She shook her head and thought carefully. 'That's the mystery man…' He came over and put a dr. pepper in front of her. "Thanks Inuyasha." He nodded and went back to boiling water for his ramen.

They heard the door shut and Inuyasha relaxed. "That fucking Sesshomaru!" Kagome looked at him curiously and opened her soda. "Why did he ask you that…about mates?" He looked closer at his boiling water and shook his head. "He thinks I need to find a mate. It's something Youkai do." She nodded and took a sip of her drink as Inuyasha fixed up his ramen.

She watched him move swiftly and had to shake out of her thoughts. "But why does he think I'm your mate?" Kagome asked him curiously. "Myouga…that dumbass flea…said something about seeing a girl with me and he thinks…yeah." He tried to avoid saying mate, it was no problem when she wasn't around but it felt weird now.

"So wait. Do you just become mates by hanging around somebody?" "You ask too many questions wench." He sat down and chowed on his ramen as she looked around. The house was huge to say the least. It was nicely decorated, not in a girly way, but a very masculine way.

Inuyasha threw the cup of ramen away, completely empty. Kagome yawned. "Tired wench?" She shook her head. "A little but I should be okay." She yawned again and he did too. "Stop it wench!" She smiled sweetly. "No problem, asshole." He leaned on the kitchen counter. "Okay, I am tired." She giggled and he looked at her closely. "Come on."

She followed him after throwing her empty Dr. Pepper away. She reached the top of the stairs right behind him. The hanyou looked at her oddly. "What?!" "How the hell did you get up the stairs so fast with…those on?" He pointed at her heels and a light laugh escaped Kagome. "You're so cute…haha." She laughed and he joined her but he had no idea why she had made him laugh.

His laugh made her heart skip about 6 beats a time and she got all heady-feeling. "Okay come on." She followed and he finally got to the room he was looking for and opened the door. To say the least, it took her breath away.

It was a beautiful cream and light orange themed room featuring a huge bed in the middle, windows as tall as the wall itself with amazing drapes covering them. They were closed now and she hoped that they kept out a lot of light come morning so she could FINALLY sleep in. "The bathroom is over there." He pointed to a door in the room and Kagome looked at him in awe.

"This room has its own bathroom?!" The hanyou nodded. "Yeah all the bedrooms do." She smiled at him and he glimpsed at her once again. 'What is it that makes me want her here?' He smiled back at her and mentally punched himself.

'Maybe he's not so bad…' Kagome thought to herself when she saw him smile and then she ran over to the supple, delicate bed and landed on her back. Inuyasha's eyes widened when she sat up a few more stray curls falling from her hair ensemble.

"It's so comfy! Thank you Inuyasha!" "Feh, no problem." She got up and smiled then he turned to walk out. "Wait! Um…I don't have anything to wear to bed…" She blushed slightly then he turned to look at her. "Just wear the dress." "I can't. It's so uncomfortable…" He tilted his head looking at the dress closer. He didn't see how it could be uncomfortable; it looked like a second skin on her.

"Then take it off and sleep with whatever you got on underneath it." He said and his amber eyes searched her chocolate eyes then her pink cheeks. "Um…I don't have anything under it…" Inuyasha's mind filled with images like crazy and his insides ran untamed. 'What the hell…?' "Lock the door." He turned to walk out, taking his last flake of control with him.

"I can't sleep naked Inuyasha!" She said, not fazed by the embarrassment anymore. His jaw dropped and he took a deep breath and let it out. "Can you wear a damn shirt?" "Yeah." He walked out the door. "Come on." She followed him down the hall until they got to a specific door, which she had a sneaking suspicion was his.

He turned to her and smirked. Her legs felt like Jell-O, and she all but melted when he accidently touched her hand. 'Oh no…how am I gonna last a whole night at Inuyasha's?'

**End of Chappie!!**

**Chappie 11 Summary: A kiss!!! Oh…damn brothers anyways…Sango and Miroku?? Uh-oh…**

**STAY TUNED!!!!**

**T**


	11. Whoa

**Hey I'm pretty pround of myself for updating so much!! Yay me!!!! Haha well here's the …**

**Thankies!!!**

**FunniesKitten: Lets just say Kouga's pretty sneaky haha.**

**Captive24: Here's the chappie haha I'm glad you're so into it!!!**

**Katie Asangansi: Thanks for reviewing! Here it is!**

**Chappie 11: Whoa…**

* * *

He opened the door and Kagome took in the new surroundings, trying to forget the hanyou in front of her. The room was the same size as hers except there was a lot more in this one. The walls a dark red, the opposites black. A huge bed by one of the windows, with an unmade black and red…looked to be silk bed. There were a few clothes by the closet and a big screen T.V. hung on the wall, a fireplace underneath. The drapes closed.

He walked to the closet and Kagome stood in the doorway, looking at the room. He came out a minute later with a black shirt. "This is the biggest one I have ." He tossed her it and pointed to the bathroom. She walked in and closed the black door behind her.

Kagome started to remove her dress but stopped quickly when she saw the room she was in. It was amazing…half of the room was behind glass. A big Jacuzzi tub and a huge shower area were behind it. It was like a huge steaming shower…room. She began removing her dress carefully and finally slipped out of it and set it on the counter gently. Then Kagome slipped the shirt over her head and looked in the full length mirror. She pulled it down uncomfortably.

'Why is it making me so uncomfortable to be seen in this?' In her 'Profession' she usually wore much less and the shirt went down to the middle of her thighs. She turned around to see how much you could see of the back and saw that the shirt had his name on the back of it. 'Thank god nobody will see this.' She took a breath and told herself NOT to bend over under any circumstances, grabbed her dress and opened the door.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome wearing his shirt with her dress draped over her arm. His longest shirt came down to the middle of her thighs. Kagome noticed his change in attire too. He had on some red pajama pants and his white muscle shirt on instead of his button up shirt. Kagome smiled and walked carefully out of the bathroom.

"What the hells wrong with you?" She tilted her head and crossed her arms…or tried to over her chest. "It's just a little short…" "Can't be any shorter than your skirts." She shrugged and walked over to him. He sucked in a breath.

"Can you help me take the bobby pins out?" He looked at her. "Sure." He got up and fished for one in her silky raven hair. She had never been so close to him before and she took in his scent. She had smelt it before, the Inuyasha scent and it had made her weak. But now, with him so close, she felt intoxicated, but that didn't stop the pain she felt when he jerked the bobby pin out.

"OUCH!!!" He flinched and took a step back. "Take them out gently Inuyasha! That hurt!" He tried again and pulled it out carefully and let out a breath when she didn't scream out in pain. Inuyasha restrained from holding her. His youkai wanted him to hold her and kiss her and make her his, but he didn't want this to happen…or so he told himself. He fished out all the bobby pins in about 2 minutes and her hair was in a curly high ponytail.

She put her dress down and took her hair down as well. Inuyasha sat down and put a pillow on his lap…to keep his hardening manhood out of sight. Her hair went down to her lower back and her tanned thighs taunted him. "What Inuyasha?" She looked at the hanyou and he tried to act as if nothing was the matter. "Fucking sesshomaru won't stop talking about mates when he see's you in my shirt." Her eyes narrowed and she walked towards him.

"Well if you would of let me stay at my house this wouldn't be a problem!" He just looked at her with a challenging eye. She sat down beside him and took him on. "But no Kagome can't take care of herself huh? Well you'll see when I-" She was cut off by something warm and pressing on her lips. Inuyasha… was kissing her!

'Holy shit! What am I doing?' He went to pull away but stopped when he felt Kagome's hand creep up to his neck and pull him closer. She fell back on the bed with him still kissing her. 'Oh…is this real?' It kept popping in her head and she tried to keep it away. The pillow moved and Kagome let out a gasp when she felt his member rub her thigh.

The hanyou kissed her more hungrily, wanting more of her, all of her. She took a strand of his silver hair and wrapped it around her finger never breaking the kiss. She pushed herself closer to him to deepen the liplock. Kagome too wanted him…very badly. She had never even thought about really kissing guys much, let alone giving up her virginity to someone she barely knew. But he pulled her to him, emotionally and physically and she couldn't resist anymore.

The innocent Kagome didn't stop him when he snaked his hand up the shirt, his claws making her shiver. His heart started to beat faster when he felt her hand making its way down his pants. Kagome wanted him. NOW. "Inuyasha have you seen my briefcase?" Sesshomaru yelled from the hallway.

They both pulled away, looking at each other, heavily breathing. "Where is it?!" Sesshomaru got impatient outside of Inuyasha's door. The hanyou reached over her and grabbed his red robe beside her. "Inuyasha?" He shook his head at her and put a finger over her lips then slipped his robe over his muscular frame.

Kagome watched him closely as he walked towards his door and saw him point towards the bathroom door. She moved as quickly and quietly as possible to the door and shut it half way behind her. Inuyasha opened the door. "What are you doing, brother?" He jumped when Sesshomaru was face to face with him then glared daggers. "Feh. Like I need to explain to you. The damn thing is by the couch."

His half brother looked at him with no emotion and turned to walk away. "Where's the girl?" The hanyou shrugged and turned to go back in the room. When the door shut behind him Sesshomaru walked downstairs. 'Maybe that human girl will get him to change…' Sesshomaru made a face, which was very unusual for him, and walked out the door with his briefcase.

* * *

Inuyasha was leaning on the door when Kagome came out of the bathroom, when she was sure the cost was clear. "Is everything okay?" The guy that she had been willing to give her virginity too just moments before just nodded. "Okay, well I guess I should got get ready for bed. I'm beat." She giggled to herself and he moved away from the door. "Goodnight Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. "Night Kagome."

She couldn't but smile at the way he said her name and the feeling that went through her body…it was electrifying. She walked out the door and Inuyasha started to take his robe off. "Inuyasha?" He looked to see her standing in the doorway. "Thanks for the shirt."

He looked away and smirked, then looked back at her. The black shirt went to the middle of her tanned thighs and loosely fit around her hourglass body. Her perfect breasts could be seen through the shirt, long raven curls down to her waist and astonishingly beautiful brown eyes clouded with arousal. '….' He was even mentally speechless, an amazing beautiful woman was in his room and all he could do was stand there.

She walked by him, grabbed her dress then before walking out the door, brushed lightly against him. 'She knows exactly what she's doing.' He watched his door shut and plopped down on his bed. The hanyou tried to get Kagome out of his mind by thinking of waterfalls, puppies and kitties. He still thought about her when these came to mind, but eventually his manhood began to go down.

* * *

Kagome walked into the huge room, that was hers for the night, and plopped down on the heavenly bed. 'What was I doing? I don't even know if he really likes me…' Questions plagued her mind as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. 'I need to go to sleep.' She got up and under the covers. Kagome just looked at the light coming in from the huge windows.

'Who am I kidding? I can't sleep.' She sat up and tousled her long hair over her shoulder and looked over at the bathroom door then got up clumsily to peek inside. The door opened to reveal a room almost exactly the same as Inuyasha's except for the colors. This one was accented with brown and cream colors. She smiled as she looked at the shower area and carefully opened the door and shut it behind her.

There was a big tub in the corner, a shower and on the wall a big white button. She walked over and read it. _Press this to activate steamer. _'Wow this is pretty uncomplicated.' She pushed it and took the shirt off then walked out to put it on the counter. Kagome walked back into it and started to fill the tub. It filled quite quickly, it took only a minute, then she slipped in and leaned back.

She tried to let all her worries vanish into the steamy air around her and she thought of all the stuff that had happened the last short 2 months. She met Miroku and saw Sango after 3 years. Her father was in prison for killing her mother and another guy and she felt worry for him because his trial was in a few months.

She met a great guy and to top it all off, she was a stripper. Not that it was a bad job, it paid really well and she had a lot of money put away. Her life had changed a lot, mostly for the better and she was pretty happy with it overall. The water pushed all her stress away. 'I have to get a car this week…' She kept telling herself that, but it always slipped her mind.

The silence made her relax more as she sunk in the tub and let it wash over her.

**BANG BANG!**

"Your phone won't quit ringing wench!!!!" She jumped at Inuyasha's voice then replied once she settled back down. "Umm, who's calling?" He opened the door and walked in without a thought. "Stupid Sango. The ringtone is really annoying too." She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Sorry um…can you put it on the shirt?" His eyes widened when he realized she wasn't wearing anything then wanted to punch himself for not thinking. Instead he looked over to where she was soaking in the tub, the water over her breasts, smiling at him.

"Thanks Inuyasha. The tub is great by the way." The hanyou nodded and closed his eyes. 'What was it with this girl? He didn't want to leave her here by herself, he wanted to take her to bed and just sleep by her…' He walked back to his room and Kagome finished her bath up then walked out to retrieve her phone. Sango answered the phone on the 1st ring.

"Kagome?!!!"

"Yes Sango? You called?" Kagome asked as she started to dry off her body.

"Yes! Where are you? I was so worried! Hojo told me you went home sick so I went by to check on you and you weren't there!"

"Sorry Sango. I'm not sick, I just ended up leaving."

"Where are you then? I've been worried sick…"

"At Inuyasha's house."

Silence.

"Your at Inuyasha's house?! Why?!"

She heard Miroku in the background. "She's at Inu's house huh?" Sango got up and walked to a different room.

"Cause he didn't want Koga to break again so he brought me here to stay the night."

"Oh, I see now."

"Yeah, but that's about it…" Kagome said thinking about the kiss. 'That really isn't it…'

Sango heard it in her cousins voice. Something had happened.

Miroku dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Inuyasha. What are you up to?"

Silence.

"What do you want, monk?"

"To come over. Are you home?"

"Yeah. Come on over, it's pretty dead though."

Miroku nodded, hung up and walked in to get Sango. She hung up with her cousin, not telling her they were on their way. "Come on Miroku, we have to hurry." He drove normal speed to Inuyasha's house, making Sango turn red in the face in anger and embarrasement when he tried to touch her in ungodly areas. 'This lecher better hurry up before I make him get out and walk…

* * *

Kagome sat in the astonishing room that she had only gotten a while before and debated if she was gonna go to sleep. She began to close her chocolate eyes but her growling stomach forced her eyelids back open. 'I should have eaten when Inuyasha asked me.' She held her flat stomach and sighed deeply, still remaining on the bed. She heard a light rap on her door and looked at it, a delicate eyebrow raised.

'Now we have to add psychic powers to Inuyasha's talents?' Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled then walked over to the door and opened it. "So you can read minds too now Inu-" "Kag?" She stopped ranting long enough to see that it was Sango. "Oh haha…sorry I thought you were Inuyasha."

Sango didn't look at Kagome's face, her focus was on her dress attire. Her face was unreadable and Kagome worried. Usually you could always tell what she thought; she wore her feelings on her sleeve. "Sango…?" She looked up at her finally and opened her mouth. "Why are you wearing…that?"

Kagome leaned on the wooden doorframe and smiled, easing Sango tension. "He brought me here without telling me so we didn't go by my house. That dress was uncomfortable so I borrowed his shirt." She looked relieved then nodded. "So what are you doing here Sango?" Her cousin smiled in front of her and she noticed that she had her beautiful brown hair down, which was unusual.

"We just wanted to come over." "Oh…" Sango's face brightened as she remember something that she was supposed to do. "Oh yeah! Inuyasha told me to see if you were hungry." Kagome laughed. "Wow he is psychic. I'm starving!" They both giggled as they started to walk to the kitchen. "You should wear your hair down more often Sango." "I dunno…" Kagome smiled at her as they walked down the stairs.

They walked into the kitchen and Kagome made a sandwich and ate it quickly. "Okay Sango. Lets go watch T.V." Sango shook her head. "Umm, that's not a good idea Kag…" But she didn't need to say more. Kagome saw Miroku sitting on the couch watching T.V. so she started to back away…but it was no good, he turned and looked at her and his eyes widened. "Kagome…that's some very revealing clothing…"

He smiled lecherously when she turned to walk away. On the back of the shirt were the big letters that made it worse. Inuyasha looked at her and sucked in a breath. 'Damn, he's right. He better not try anything.' Miroku didn't get up but instead look at Inuyasha. "Is that you're shirt?"

Kagome blushed and walked into the kitchen and Inuyasha tried to ignore him. 'Is he stupid?' "Is it your's Inu?" He pushed and the hanyou didn't even glance at him. "It says your name on it." He pressed. "Yeah its mine! Damn…" The monk's eyes widened even more and he smiled lecherously.

"Why is this beautiful lady wearing your shirt?" He smirked in return then shot him a glare. "She didn't have anything to wear. Drop it." But he wasn't gonna drop it, no way. "Why didn't you take her to the house to get some clothing?"

"Does it fucking matter?" The monk shrugged and tried to focus on the T.V. but couldn't. "She looks-" "I know." Inuyasha cut Miroku off, before he could say something he would regret.

The girls walked up the stairs to Kagome's room and shut the door behind them. "What's wrong Kag?" She had seen the way Inuyasha looked at her when she walked away and the way she had blushed. "Nothing." She giggled and tried to brush it off. "Something is on your mind Kagome. You can tell me." Kagome nodded and sat on her bed. "Yes Sango something is. It's about Inuyasha…"

* * *

Downstairs Inuyasha heard his name and walked up to see what they were saying about him. He stood far enough away where it didn't seem so, but close enough to hear clearly.

"I figured that Kag. I saw the way he looked at you and I also saw you blush. So what happened?" She asked with a smile and Kagome pushed forward, knowing that she could put all her trust in Sango.

"Okay well, earlier I went with him to his room to get a shirt to wear." She motioned at her attire and continued. "I got it and put it on. He said something about his brother and I sat on the bed and told him if he would of taken me to my house I would have had something decent to wear." "And??" Sango's face lit up.

Kagome couldn't hide the blush that crept up to her cheeks. "He…kissed me." Her cousin's eyes widened more than Miorku's had earlier. 'I figured he pissed her off or something…but Inuyasha kissed her???' Kagome looked at Sango. "He…kissed you?" "Yeah and I know this may sound bad but…I'm so happy he did."

* * *

Inuyasha heard it all and when she actually told Sango he shook his head to himself. He'd never live this down, but it didn't matter, he wouldn't have done it any other way…or he couldn't. She was so innocent and mad and it made him feel like he was gonna explode, it felt as though it was the only right thing to have done. Kagome said she was happy he kissed her and no doubt about it, Inuyasha wasn't regretting it at all, so that meant he had wanted to…he didn't understand it fully himself at that moment.

But when he heard Kagome say she liked him shortly after she had mentioned it made her happy, he didn't block it. Instead it filled his head and tugged at him from every angle. 'How is this girl doing this to me?' He heard the girls walking towards the door so he scrambled back down to the living room to have a one on one battle with his conscious.

Sango and Miroku left shortly after and Kagome immediately crashed when she hit the covers. Inuyasha went to lay down in his bed down the hall but his mind was plagued by…her. He had no idea what he was to do and he couldn't sleep until he did so he called Miroku and told him to bring Sango over tomorrow.

'Maybe Sango will hint to me what I should do.' After that was over and done with, slowly but surely, his eyes drifted shut to a dream clouded sleep.

* * *

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Next chappie: So…this girl is making Inuyasha say stuff without thinking. So when people ask him if he likes her he can't say no and when someone finds out he likes her…Kagome finds out. What will happen when Kagome confronts him?**

**LATA!!! T**


	12. Starting to feel

**Hey!!!**

**I think this is going pretty good so far!**

**If anybody has any SuGgEsTiOns you can suggest away!!! I'm open to them!!!**

**Thank you all for reading my fic but if you do read it can you PLEASE review? It makes me feel like ppl want to read my fic haha!!!**

**Thankies!!!**

**Mumbling-Idiot: Happy late new year to you too: Inuyasha hasn't asked Kagome about any of it yet. But he will soon!!!**

**Captive24, funnieskitten, buckeyesuperstar thank you so** **MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! Here's the next chappie!

* * *

**

Chappie 12: Starting to feel…

* * *

The sun beamed in the room through his red drapes the next morning. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stretched to try to wake up from his sleep. 'So, what did I have to do today?' The hanyou got up and walked into his bathroom to splash water on his face.

The cool liquid woke his senses and he heard almost complete silence in the house. 'Sesshomaru is still gone.' He thought to himself then heard a light shuffling. 'Kagome?' His mind perked up and he remembered that it all wasn't a dream. She was in his house, a few rooms down to be precise, and meanwhile he was standing in his bathroom feeling like a dumbass.

The way she had looked last night brightened in his mind again and he leaned on the counter. 'Could Myouga be right?' He immediately shook his head and headed downstairs to have a quick fixing of ramen. On his way he heard a light shuffling and a grumble from Kagome's room so he detoured to her room and slightly opened the door to see her sleeping gracefully under the covers. 'I could have sworn…'

"No Inuya…" The hanyou's ears perked up when he heard her say his name…well some of it anyways. "She's just using you…don't…" Her voice was louder this time, and Inuyasha understood she was talking in her sleep. But what was she talking about exactly?

It seemed like forever to him until she said something else. "I love you…she's just…" With a last look at her face and wide eyes he shut the door. She looked so innocent, but who was it she loved? 'If it's that damn wolf…'

He shook his head and walked to his room instead of the kitchen. "Feh. She doesn't love that mangy-" He was interrupted by his phone ringing on his bed. He picked it up to see it was Miroku. 'What the hell does the monk want?'

"What do you want?" He asked right when he pressed the green button that brought the monk's lecherous voice through the line

"Are you busy? I would understand completely if you-"

"No!"

"Are you sure Inuyasha?"

"Yes lecher." The tone in Inuyasha's voice made Miroku's head ache. Boy was he glad the hanyou wasn't near him to give him a bump on the head.

"Sango's gonna be with Alyssa today so she can't make it to try and get you and Kagome toge-"

"Feh." He tried to show little interest and Miroku heard it.

"What are you going to do on this wonderful day Inu?"

"I'm gonna go get the wench some clothes-" He stopped speaking, knowing he said too much.

"I can help you with that. There are some revealing things in Victoria Secret in the mall."

"No I meant at her house. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up the phone, already annoyed by Miroku for the day.He dialed Miroku back hesitantly and waited for him to answer.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Meet me at Kagome's"

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's and Miroku was sitting on her front steps.

"You need help?""Feh. I don't know how to pick out clothes and I figured since you pay attention to so many females you would know what to get for her." He unlocked the door with a key Kagome had given him and Sango a few days before, just in case they needed in. "So did she say what she wanted?"

The hanyou shook his head and pushed the door open and let out a breath when he saw that the house wasn't broken into. The twosome walked to her room and in her walk in closet. Clothes were neatly hung all around them, three drawers were by the wall and shoes were on racks on the rest of the walls.

"That's quite a few clothes Inu…" The hanyou sighed and walked farther in the closet. "At least they're organized-" He was cut off by his phone ringing in his back pocket. He grabbed it out, saw who it was and pushed talk.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a sleepy voice and Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm grabbing you some clothes."

"You didn't have to-"

"Well I am wench." He stated simply and he heard a defeated sigh come from the other line.

"Okay Inuyasha…are you at my house?"

"Yep." Kagome yawned on the line then continued.

"Um, I guess you can grab me a pair of jeans, a shirt and 1 thing out of each drawer and my tennis shoes if you don't mind Inuyasha…" He looked at the section of shoes.

"Which shoes?"

"Um, surprise me. Thank you Inuyasha." He smiled lightly and walked over to the shoes.

"No problem."

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night Inuyasha. It means a lot to me." He heard the blush even though he couldn't see it.

"It's fine Kagome. I'll be home soon don't do anything stupid."

"Okay. Will do." They hung up and the hanyou looked at Miroku beside him.

"You grab her some jeans and a shirt." The monk walked over and looked through the clothing choices and grabbed a pair of tight light blue jeans and a green shirt with black polka dots on it. He went and put them on the bed while Inuyasha opened one of the drawers.

Panties were neatly folded inside. "Looks like you have indeed hit the jackpot." Inuyasha growled at his friend and grabbed a black thong off the top and went up to the next drawer and opened to reveal many different kinds of bras.

"Well I could help-" Inuyasha pushed Miroku out of the closet and grabbed a black bra that was on top. 'I'm afraid to open the last drawer…' Inuyasha shook his head and look at it. "It can't be that bad." He mumbled to himself and opened it, letting out a breath he was holding when he saw socks.

The hanyou grabbed a pair and walked over to the shoes. "Damn why are there so many shoes?!" He growled out as he looked for a pair of tennis shoes. Some black vans caught his attention and he grabbed them without hesitation.

"Are you done Inu? Or do you need more time to use her panties-" The hanyou glared at his friend as he walked out and bonked him of the head. "Shut up, lech." He walked out with the monk trailing him, rubbing his head.

* * *

Kagome sat down on the couch and leaned back. Nobody was at the house because Inuyasha went to get her clothes. 'Why is he being so nice?' She let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at the ceiling, the beautiful chandelier hanging overhead. 'And why did he kiss me..?'

So many questions rushed through her mind but she pushed them away and forced a smile for herself. Her chocolate pools started to close slowly. 'Maybe he likes me…' Was her last thought before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha shut his car door and walked to the door with Kagome's clothes in his arms. There was almost complete silence as her walked in except for her breaths. Steady and evenly apart. 'She's asleep?' He wondered to himself if it was because of boredom or of tiredness.

The hanyou looked at her and smiled lightly. She looked so innocent laying there. Her raven locks were covering her face and she was still wearing his shirt. Inuyasha walked away to put her clothes in her room and returned soon after.

Kagome opened her beautiful brown eyes and sat up a little too quickly. "Oww!" Inuyasha looked over and was immediately at her side. "What happened?" She giggled and rubbed her neck. "Sorry Inuyasha. I sat up too fast."

She looked the hanyou in front of her and sighed. His silver hair was looked as silky soft as ever and his amazing amber eyes were looking away from her. A small pout was on his lips and he put his arms across his chest. "Maybe you should be more careful." She looked at him oddly.

"I'm sorry." She got up to go to the kitchen and the hanyou followed behind as she tried to reach a glass. On her tip toes, she seemed so cute and helpless; Inuyasha smirked and grabbed it for her. He got it but kept it in his grasp and looked into the young miko's eyes.

Their bodies got closer until she felt his hot breath on her neck where he leaned in, making her shiver. "Say please." He said seductively and she had to contain herself from pulling him to her. Kagome closed her eyes and let out a light gasp when he pressed his lips to her silky soft skin. They both melted. "P-please." She tried to say as unaffected as possible.

'I wonder what she's like when I REALLY piss her off…' The glass was on the counter a second later and the man in front of her remained close. "You want me." He stated simply and Kagome lifted a brow and looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" "No I'm not kidding you wench." She huffed and started to fill her glass with water. "Well if you weren't such an arrogant asshole I might." Inuyasha shrugged then smiled at her when she turned. Her brown eyes were focused on him.

"I can get any girl." He said with a cocky smirk. "Oh really? Well you can't get this one." She stated and walked up to the room that was hers for now, with the water. "I bet I can." She shook her head and continued upstairs. All the way up Inuyasha followed her keeping his eyes on an important asset.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at my ass Inuyasha." He smirked at her pissed off tone, how he loved to make her mad. She walked into her room and turned to him. "I can't help myself…" He looked her up and down slowly, savoring every inch.

"Please Inuyasha don't look at me like that. My body isn't a piece of meat." "I know that. But its so hard not to look." Kagome shook her head and looked down at the ground. "You make it sound like I'm…pretty or something."

The guy in front of her looked at her with wide golden eyes. "What?! Are you telling me you don't think your-" "Just stop ." He rolled his eyes. "You're stupider than I thought wench." Emotions raced through her from her past. "I'm not stupid Inuyasha." She said quietly. He could've swore he saw a tear pouring out of the corner of her eye before the door was slammed in his face.

'Sore spot?' He was going to knock but decided against it. It was a pretty fucked up day already so he walked down to the couch and sat down. He always hurt people's feelings, but why did it hurt so bad when he hurt her?

* * *

Kagome was lying on her bed trying to figure it all out. She felt like a baby for crying about something so stupid but it hurt her like a knife. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. 'I need to be more unpredictable. I can't let him know that he can get me right away.'

She nodded her head and sat up, taking a deep breath. 'Yeah that's what I'll do. Even thought he may like me, I have to make sure he knows that I'm not just some easy catch or he'll think I'm just another girl.' She looked at the clothes and walked into the bathroom.

'We'll see if Inuyasha can get THIS girl.' She shut the door behind her and tried to make up a plan.

* * *

A while later Inuyasha walked to Kagome's room, feeling like a dumbass for having to say that, plus she hadn't been out of her room for almost an hour. He opened the door without knocking and saw no Kagome. The bathroom door opened a little and Kagome's head popped out, she put her wet raven hair behind her ear.

"Oh hey Inuyasha." She opened the door all the way and Inuyasha looked over at the clothes on the bed. 'They're all there besides her-" He didn't finish speaking because he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling at him and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Sweet little innocent Kagome was standing there wearing only her slightly see through bra and panties. Inuyasha was sure he'd never seen anything so amazing.

Her full breasts were perfectly round, her nipples slightly seen through the bra. He searched down to her stomach to see a bellybutton ring and tight abs. 'Damn…she must work out cause normal girls definitely don't have those' then to her slightly muscular legs and calves, he couldn't help but stare. She was the closest thing to perfect to him and there was no way he could keep his eyes off of her.

"Inuyasha?!" She said again and he looked up at her coffee orbs. "What did you want?" He shrugged and she walked back into the bathroom, the backside view just as good. His now tightened pants tightened even more in a certain area. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

Kagome tried to hold her composure. 'This is harder than I thought…' She felt dizzy letting Inuyasha see her in barely nothing, and she had not the slightest clue why. Almost every night for the past two months, she had shown it to strangers. Inuyasha was definitely no stranger to her.

"Kagome?" She turned to see him standing in the doorway. "Yeah Inuyasha?" "I'm sorry I called you stupid." He said quietly and she smiled at him. "It's okay Inuyasha. You were only trying to make me feel better. I took it to heart." He nodded and turned to leave, trying to get out the door without drooling all over the floor. She pushed all the embarrassment away and walked after him.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned to see Kagome walking closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and he hesitantly put his arms around her. He ran his claws lightly on her back and the beautiful girl in front of him shivered. Her scent swirled around him and he felt a shock when she suddenly pressed her soft tender lips on his cheek.

"Thanks for being such a great friend Inuyasha." She pulled away from the embrace and walked over to her clothes to begin dressing. The hanyou looked at her and walked out the door.

'Friends? She thinks I only want to be her friend?' He dug his claws in his hand and walked to his room. 'I'll make her think friends…' He smiled and took his shirt off. He had a plan of his own.

* * *

Kagome buttoned her pants and walked out the door. 'I hope it worked.' She was about to go down the stairs when she saw the hanyou walking towards her with only a white towel wrapped around his waist.

Suddenly she felt light headed looking at his chiseled abs and the silver hair going down his bellybutton, a contrast to his tan skin. His 'Lines' were visible and she felt a flutter in her lower stomach. "Hey wench. What you looking at?" She shook her head and started to walk downstairs.

"Nothing Inuyasha. Are you just going to walk around the house with a towel on?" He chuckled and he leaned on the wall. "I may do that wench cause this is MY house!" She smirked and turned to him. "Fine Inuyasha." She sat down on the couch and a knock was heard from the front door. They looked at each other and the hanyou walked towards the door, Kagome trying her best to ignore him.

"Hey Inu-" "Are we interrupting something?" Miroku asked and Sango looked at him with wide eyes. 'Kagome wearing only a shirt, him not wearing a shirt only a towel…what next?' "Feh." He walked in the house and Miroku smirked lecherously.

"Did you and Kagome finally get-" He held his face where Sango slapped him. "Lecher." Her boyfriend looked at her and started to open his mouth but she walked into the house. Inuyasha looked at his friend and chuckled, which was unlike Inuyasha.

"So, Kagome. Enlighten us all. Why is Inu wearing only a towel?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows which earned him a bonk on the head. "Ouch Inuyasha. What was that for?" "Shove it monk." He laughed neverously as he walked over to his girlfriend and Kagome and sat down.

"So how was the appointment Sango?" Her cousin grinned and her face lit up with excitement. "The doctor found out some really good news! She's having twins!" Kagome squealed and looked at Miroku to see a smile on the corner of his lips, the first time since his former crush had gotten pregnant with his fathers baby.

"That's awesome Sango!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen with Sango on his heels. Kagome sat by Miroku who looked at her with a smile. "Do you like the clothing I picked out for you? It looks flattering on you." She laughed and pushed her cousin's boyfriend playfully. "Shut up Miroku." She was going to get up but leaned back into the couch.

'It couldn't hurt to leave Sango and Inuyasha together…right?' She pulled her legs up beside her as one of her favorite shows came on.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled a wine cooler out of fridge and took a long sip, causing Sango to burst into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?!" He said defensively but she couldn't reply, only giggles coming out of her mouth. The hanyou looked at her with a raised brow and took another sip.

"Inuyasha….Your…your…drinking…..a…..wine cooler…." She finally got out. He looked at her with a glare. "So! It's good!" He defended and she slowed her laughing. "Yeah but you NEVER drink that kind of stuff." A serious face covered Sango's face now and he was pretty sure this couldn't be good at all. 'What is wrong with him…is it because of Kagome?'

He chugged the rest of the wine cooler and threw it away, turning around to see Sango standing right in front of him. "So why did you want me to come over?" She let out a slight smile and his ears twitched slightly, thinking it was a really dumb idea to expect her to help him with this. "She gets bored here wench. That's all." She searched his eyes with her dark brown ones, and let a small laugh.

"Okay really why did you want me to come over? You can tell me Inuyasha." He made a face and pushed his long silver hair behind him. "Feh. I had to pick up Kagome some damn clothes-" At the mention of her name, she remembered what her cousin in the living room had told her the night before. Inuyasha kissed Kagome, so that meant that he liked her…right?

He looked at her with a scared look on his face. "Did you kiss her?" Inuyasha turned to hide a now growing blush on his face and let out a low growl. Sango grew impatient quickly as usual when it came to Kagome and pressed him again. "So Inuyasha? Did you?" He turned to her and growled. "Why the hell does it-" "INUYASHA?!!" He signed and folded his arms. She was always so pushy. "Damn it Sango. You're too fuckin nosey."

* * *

"So how was your day Kagome?" Miroku asked making light conversation during a commercial. "It was okay I guess. " She giggled then looked at him closely and raised a brow. "What are you up to?" He had a mischievous grin spread across his face and she scooted away noticing it. He immediately put innocent eyes into play. "Whatever do you mean?" "Miroku…just tell me." He didn't say anything. "I won't tell Sango." She simply stated and he began to open his mouth.

* * *

"You did kiss her?" Sango said loudly at the hanyou in front of her. He had just admitted that he did indeed kiss, not a huge deal to Inuyasha, considering she already knew. "Yeah! What else do you want to fucking know about my personal life???!!!!!" He growled and a smile played on Sango's lips as she thought of her next question.

"Hmm, so you like her?" This made the hanyou's eyes widen. 'Why the hell would she want to know that?' He dug his claws into the flesh on the palm of his hand. He hadn't even asked himself that question and got a clear answer yet. How was he supposed to answer her? "I don't even know Dammit!" Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head. How stupid he was to say that.

"Inuyasha you do too know Kagome. At least enough to know if you have any feelings for her beyond friendship." "Feh. You're starting to sound like that pervert." She shot him a look and sighed. "It might be true love Inuya-" "If I tell you will you leave me alone?" She nodded and he sighed.

"I…like her okay…" He said quietly but Sango heard it but didn't have a chance to say anything because the hanyou walked out of the kitchen, his long hair trailing behind him. Sango smiled to herself.

* * *

Inuyasha walked and sat between Kagome and Miroku, who were staring at the show in front of them, unaware of Inuyasha's presence. Seeing it as a way to provoke the girl beside him, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Hey." She jumped almost a mile and slapped him on the arm. "Inuyasha! You scared me to death!"

He smiled at her and she had to catch her breath. She didn't know why he had that effect on her. Miroku smiled as Sango came out and he got up to give her a kiss. "Okay. I'm trying to watch TV. so could you please stop smacking?" Kagome growled out and the guy beside her looked at her with a light smile. 'Did she just…growl?'

The couple quit kissing and sat down. "Sorry Kagome I just can't keep my hands off of Sango." His girlfriend's face was turning red with anger and a red hand print was on his cheek a second later. "Miroku! Can't you stop being a pervert for once?" "But Sango you let me-" She elbowed his side hard and he quit talking. "Don't you have to work tonight Kags?" The raven haired girl looked away from the T.V. with wide eyes.

"Oh crap! You're right Sango." "I'll take you." Inuyasha said right away. The miko shook her head and gave him and 'I don't need you to look.' Just as she was about to give him an excuse as to why he shouldn't take her, her eyes widened as she felt her cell phone vibrate on her lap. This caused the monk to get another matching bump as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome!" Rin said happily on the phone.

"Hey! What are you up to?"

"Nothing much."

"You gonna be late to work tonight?" Kagome asked giggling in the phone.

"Oh! That's what I called to tell you. We get tonight off cause the club is closed."

"Oh I see. That's good; I guess you can spend some time with Ses- that new man of yours." Kagome quickly corrected herself, wanting Rin to tell her when she was ready.

"I was actually thinking that maybe ALL of us could go to the new club downtown."

Kagome looked at her friends and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea! What time?"

"How about we go at 10ish?" Rin asked happily in Kagome's ear and she smiled.

"Sounds Good. We'll meet you there."

She hung up and everyone looked at her with curious eyes. "That was Rin. We're going to the club with her at 10." Sango and Miroku smiled immediately but Inuyasha just put a pouting face on. "What if I don't wanna go?" "Oh come on Inuyasha! It'll be so much fun!" He smirked and looked up at her.

"Want me to go that bad wench? " "It would be fun asshole." He chuckled and Sango looked at her boyfriend. "Can I take your car to the mall? So we can get something to wear?" He kissed her softly on the lips and handed her the keys. "Anything for you my dear." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her with her. "I love you." She said quickly before they left to go search for something to wear.

"So Inuyasha. You like her?" The hanyou glared at Miroku and got up. "Shut up monk." He said with a growl and went to go to him room. "You like little innocent Kagome huh Inu?" The hanyou growled out. "Yeah okay. Are you happy?" Miroku stood there dumbfounded. 'Inuyasha admitting that he likes Kagome?' He laughed to himself and waited for his friend to come downstairs.

* * *

It was 8:30 and the girls had gotten finished early and they were sitting on the couch. Sango was wearing a tight black mini skirt with a pink shirt that went way low. She had on some clear heels and her hair was actually down and pin straight. 

Kagome was wearing a white mini skirt and a sparkly dark red halter shirt that stopped right above her bellybutton and showed a good amount of cleavage. She had a diamond bellybutton ring in and her hair was lightly curled. She had white heels on. They both looked amazing and they knew it.

"Guess what I found out today Kags?" The raven haired girl looked at her friend and giggled. "What Sango?" "THE Inuyasha likes YOU." Kagome's smile went away as thoughts filled her head. "What? Are you serious?" "Yes. Serious as ever. "She answered trying to put an earring in. "I dunno…" Her cousin shrugged after getting her earring in.

"If you don't believe me ask him." Kagome had to laugh at that one. Ask Inuyasha if he liked her…that wouldn't be weird at all. Sango called Miroku a little while later and they got in his car to go meet the guys at his house.

* * *

Kagome got out and saw Inuyasha, dressed in baggy blue jeans and a white dress up shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, showing his amazing muscles. She almost passed out at the sight. 'Maybe this isn't a good idea after all…'

"Get in the car wench." Inuyasha said, not really paying attention. Kagome got in his car and placed her hands in her lap. Sango and Miroku got in his car before Inuyasha headed towards Kagome. He slipped in and the engine roared to life. The hanyou couldn't see much cause I was really dark, but she seemed…dare he say…nervous?

"Did you wanna come Inuyasha?" She asked a sad hint to her voice. "Yeah. Why?" He looked over quickly to see her smile lightly. "It didn't seem like you wanted to. That's all…" He smiled at her and turned up the radio. 'Like I would let her go alone. All the fuckin guys would have their hands ALL over her.' He shook his head and continued on the road to their destination.

They finally got there and not many cars were present. They parked and walked in the club and the girls gasped. It was amazing. The lights were of an array of colors, loud music was playing and people were moving on the dance floor in a huge wave. Good thing they all looked older than they were cause they wouldn't of gotten in.

The group walked to a table and took a seat, waiting for Rin to come. "I wanna dance so bad!" Sango said to her boyfriend who smiled lecherously. "Wanna dirty dance dear Sango?" She surprisingly shrugged and pulled him onto the dance floor with her. The hanyou watched Kagome stand up, noticing for the first time what she was wearing. He felt heady as she smiled at him.

"Its pretty cool here huh Inuyasha?" He nodded at the beautiful girl in front of him. A drunken guy stumbled over to her and tried to steady himself on her bare shoulder, which caused Inuyasha to let out a low growl. Kagome looked at the hanyou with pleading eyes. He got up seeing the distress in her eyes and stood behind her and put his mouth by her ear, lightly grazing his fangs on her cartlage.

"Do you want help?" He whispered as the guy stood there looking at the scene in front of him, with a still smiling face. She shivered and nodded her head lightly in answer. Inuyasha looked at the guy in front of her. "Who are you?" He asked cooly and the guy smiled. "A guy that was about to ask this sexy girl to dance with me." He slurred out and the hanyou put his hand around her slim waist.

"Well back off, pal. She's mine." The guy gave him a disbelieving look so Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's tiny hand in his lightly. "Don't even look at her asshole." He stated and pulled her with him back to the table. "Thanks Inuyasha." She smiled then looked down, avoiding his gaze.

'I should have been able to do it myself! What's wrong with me?!' "No problem wench. That fucking pervert is lucky I didn't knock his damn head off." He answered with a growl and she laughed lightly which caused him to blush. She saw and sat down in the chair beside him. Her chocolate eyes searched his with such intensity he couldn't help but smirk.

Miroku and Sango went up to bar and got a drink. "So, Inuyasha likes Kagome." Miroku brought up to Sango as they took sips of their drinks. She just smiled to herself and brushed it off. "Yeah I know. I told her but she doesn't believe me." The monk nodded then put his drink down a little too loudly, making Sango look at him. He had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"He really likes her. She'll realize it soon enough." Sango nodded, taking another sip of her drink. The music turned to a slow song giving them a chance to talk a little quieter. "Well, when I told Kag her smile went away. Maybe she doesn't want to be with him…" They pondered their friends' feelings as they looked over at the table they were at. Kagome had just jumped up and grabbed the hanyous arm.'What are they up to?'

* * *

A new song came on causing Kagome to jump up and grab Inuyasha's arm. "Lets dance! I love this song!" The hanyou looked at her with a raised eyebrow and her coffee eyes pleaded him. "You…can dance?" He laughed lightly making her glare daggers at him. The lights flashed behind her making her seem like she was glowing.

He just looked at her then shook his head after more than enough seconds to think about it. "Inuyasha!" She folded her arms across her chest, well tried, and put on her best pout. Inuyasha bit his lip then rolled his eyes slightly making the girl in front of him look away from him. "Fine Wench. Next song." A smile spread across her face.

People started going into the VIP rooms, which meant more room to dance! Kagome looked over at the bar to see Sango and Miroku talking. A new song came on that cause Inuyasha's eyes to widen. It was Cyclone by Baby Bash. 'Why the hell…' She grabbed his hand immediately and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Her raven hair trailed behind her as she walked out onto the semi crowded dance floor with the hanyou in tow. He tried to keep his golden eyes off of her irresistible legs but then just readjusted back at her sexy features. They got to a good spot and his eyes locked with hers. "This is good." A slight smile played on her lips then she started moving to the beat.

Inuyasha watched in awe at the way her body moved with the music. Moving her hips seductively to the beat, she looked up at him with fun filled eyes. He pulled her closer and started dancing with her for a moment when she unexpectedly went down to the floor, only inches from his now throbbing cock. 'Damn…' He couldn't think see straight let alone think even remotely clearly.

Bodies moved around them and Kagome could feel there eyes boaring into the back of her head but she didn't mind one bit. Inuyasha seemed intrigued too which made her think of what Sango had said earlier that night. 'He likes me?' She stopped moving her goddess like body to the beat for a split second to look into the hanyou's eyes.

They had a certain glint to them everytime the light changed then his smile caught her eye. "What you looking at?" She laughed lightly then turned around, her back facing him. "Something." She started grinding her ass against his upper thighs and he froze. He couldn't move an inch as she grinded hard against him then put her arms around his neck expertly and did it again.

Kagome was forcefully spun around to him. He ran his hand up her thigh and grabbed it, pulling it up to his waist. She was left breathless as the song went off, but he didn't let her leg go. Instead he pulled her closer which made Kagome's nerves go haywire, he was in lead now. "Inuyasha…" He moved his hand to her back. "Yes?" "Do you really…really…um…" "What?!" "Do you like me?!" She said loud enough for him to hear her.

This caused a blush to rise up onto his cheeks but she didn't notice. 'I can't tell her no….' "Like you?" "Yes." He took a long moment then finally answered. "Okay. I do." He spilt the beans and Kagome just smiled lightly and pulled him close. "I'm starting to like you too Inuyasha." The corners of his mouth went upwards when he heard the sweet words come out of the girl's mouth.

'She…likes…me.' He shook out of his thoughts quickly and pulled her too him in a protective hug with his eyes fixed on somebody behind her. A low growl escaped his lips. "Koga…"

**END OF CHAPPIE

* * *

**

**Yay that was a way long chappie. NOT EVEN GONNA LIE! Haha**

**Well I hope you liked it! Heres the summary for the next one!!!**

**Chappie 13: Rin has some bad news for Kagome. A stranger comes to Kagome to find Miroku but who is he?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
